


END master of Fairy Tail

by 25NaMi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25NaMi/pseuds/25NaMi
Summary: Natsu never joined Fairy Tail, he was raised by Zeref and became master of Tartarus more than 400 years ago. X784 Natsu or END became master of Fairy Tail before the Lulaby incident. Now he has to deal with the misunderstandings between humans and demons, Erza's contradictory feelings about him as master and his sexy secretary (Mira) who want to seduce him. Lemons. NaMi parring!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Fairy Tail, if I did, Mira and Natsu would be together and Lucy and Laxus would probably be dead

**END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 1 (Prologue)**

**Intro**

Natsu or END became master of Fairy Tail before the Lulaby incident. Natsu never joined Fairy Tail, he was raised by Zeref and became master of Tartarus more than 400 years ago. Now, year x784, he has to deal with the misunderstandings between humans and demons, Erza’s contradictory feelings about him as master and his sexy secretary (Mira) who want to seduce him.

**Let’s start**

Today we are in year x784

More than 400 years ago, Natsu Dragneel was born and died at the age of five years old

Zeref Dragneel revived Natsu, transforming him in to the most powerful demon, Etherious Natsu Dragneel or END

Ankhseram cursed Zeref because he saved his brother

Zeref trained Natsu to kill him, but he refused to kill his brother

When Natsu was 16, he became Tartarus master

At the age of 18 he killed Ankhseram and saved his brother

Back in present day, Makarov and Natsu decided to combine Tartarus and Fairy Tail, making big guild

Natsu is now number one Wizard Saint

Makarov is number five Wizard Saint

Tartarus is the most powerful guild

Fairy Tail is the guild with the most members

Makarov decided that he should retire and become a member of the Council

END, or Natsu how he like to be called, will become master of Fairy tail

That is all until next time

**Next in END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 2 (Meet the new master)**

 

 


	2. Meet the new master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading.

**END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 2 (Meet the new master)**

**Mega arc: The Summoner**

**Arc: Lullaby**

**Let’s start**

Unknown location

“Master, our source from the Magic Council has informed us that END will soon become master of Fairy Tail and Tartarus members will become members of Fairy Tail” said a man with white hair and a scythe also known as Erigor

“Erigor, you will take your pathetic guild and you will destroy the next guild masters’ gathering” said a large man with a black hood all over his head

“But, master, we are not strong enough to take all of the masters” said Erigor with little fear in his eyes

“Take this, the Demon Cursed Song Lullaby, if you summon him, he will kill all of the masters” said the black hooded guy

“Yes, master, it shall be done at the meeting next week” said Erigor as he exited the room

“This is your end, END, enjoy your final moments, you will pay for what you have done” said the black hooded men

Outside Fairy Tail guild hall with Natsu and Makarov

“Are you ready, Natsu, to become Master of Fairy Tail and to unify Fairy Tail and Tartarus?” asked Makarov with a smile on his face as he was dressed in a pair of brown pants and a shirt

“Yes, I am ready and I will do my best to keep the guild safe” said Natsu as he was dressed in a pair of red pants and a blue shirt with a black demon printed on it

“Then let’s go inside” said Makarov with a smile

“Lead the way, master Makarov” said Natsu as he put his hands in his pockets and followed the old master

Makarov entered in the guild and Natsu followed him inside

With Natsu and Makarov inside the guild where were present all the members

The first person that Natsu saw inside of the guild was the white-haired bartender, who was dressed in her usual pink dress

‘Wow, she is really beautiful’ thought Natsu as he admired Mira’s beauty

Mira also saw the new guy that entered the guild with Makarov and she looked at him for a few moments

‘He looks hot, I hope he joins and we will have a chance to meet’ thought Mira as she approached Fairy Tail’s Master

“Master, is there anything you need?” asked Mira with a smile

“No, Mira, I will have an announcement to make” said the master of Fairy Tail as he and Natsu went on the scene

Makarov went to the scene and Natsu followed him

“Listen to me, brats” said Makarov on a high tone

Every one turned their face to the scene, including Erza and Laxus with his team

“As you know, I want to retire from my position as master for a long time now and today is the day that I retire” said Makarov with a smile

“But, master, you can still be our master, please” said Erza as she didn’t want to lose someone that she cared about, he was like her father

‘So, she is Irene’s daughter, I see now, I hope that she and her mother will encounter someday’ thought Natsu as he looked at the red-haired girl named Erza

“Let the old man retire, Erza, is my time to become master and change Fairy Tail” said Laxus with a sinister smile

‘I hope master isn’t making Laxus the new master, it will be a complete disaster and a tragedy’ thought Mira as she didn’t want to know what horror Laxus will make her and the others do

“Yes, I will retire, but Laxus will not be the master, it will be the man behind me” said Makarov with a smile

“What???” said the whole guild

‘Yes, if he will be the master, I will have a chance to know him better and how knows’ thought Mira with a smile

“Silence, as you know, Fairy Tail and Tartarus will merge, in the best interest of the guild, I will become a member of the Magic Council and Natsu here will become Fairy Tail’s forth master” said Makarov with a smile

“I think is a good decision, master” said Mira with an angelic smile

‘So, he is Natsu or END, the number 1 Wizard Saint, wow, he is strong and hot, the perfect combination on a men’ thought Mira as she smiled at Natsu

‘Wow, she is really beautiful and I can tell she is also kind-hearted, not bad Mira’ thought Natsu as he looked at Mira

“I will respect your decision, Master” said Gray with an ice tone

“So I will” said Erza serious

“I will not obey some foul from outside when I am the rightfully owner of Fairy Tail” said Laxus

“Laxus is right” said Freed as he followed Laxus like a lost pupy

“Natsu will be the master of Fairy Tail and point, the paper work is done and Natsu is officially master of Fairy Tail” said Makarov with a smile and he gestured towards Natsu to come beside him “Natsu, present yourself” continued the ex-Fairy Tail master now

 “My name is Eterious Natsu Dragneel, you can call me Natsu or master” said Natsu with a smile

“Natsu, it’s true that you are a demon?” asked Mira with a smile on her face

“Yes, I am a demon, I have died and have been revived by my brother, the Alvarez emperor Zeref, who is married to the first master of the Fairy Tail guild, queen Mavis, who, by the way, sends her regards to the guild master and all the guild members. Before you ask, I am the first Wizard Saint of Fiore and the leader of 12 demons knights of Tartarus, they will join Fairy Tail, actually they will be here today” said Natsu with a smile

“I think that will make us the most powerful guild in history” said Mira with a smile

“Yes, you are right” said the guild in ovations

“My last act as the guild master is let’s party and welcome our new master” said Makarov with a smile

“Yhea, let’s party” said the whole guild

Natsu smiled and looked at his new guild as Laxus and his team exited in fury

‘So, this is Fairy Tail, this is going to be fun’ thought Natsu as he watched his new guild having a hell of a party in his name

After the party

With Makarov, Erza, Mira and Gray

“I wish you my children good luck” said Makarov with a smile

“Good luck, master” said Mira with a smile as a few tears ran her eyes

“Mira is right, good luck, father” said Erza as she shook her adoptive father’s hand

“Good bye and only good luck, master” said Gray in his usually cold ice tone

“I will watch over Fairy Tail from the Magic Council and I am sure master Natsu will protect Fairy Tail as I did” said Makarov as he exited the guild hall

With Natsu and Makarov outside the guild hall

“Master Makarov, I promise you that I will protect this guild as if it is my family because it was made by someone very dear to me, my sister-in-law” said Natsu as he put his hand over his heart

“I know you will and I will help you with the council” said Makarov with a smile

“One more thing, master Mavis said that you should go and visit her” said Natsu as he went by the old man’s side

“I will, before I go to the council, oh and if Laxus makes any problem, you can deal with him as you see the best” said Makarov with sadness in his voice

“I will put him in his place if he does something bad” said Natsu with a smile

After this Natsu and Makarov waved at each other and Makarov left

After a few more seconds Natsu went back to the guild

Inside of Fairy Tail guild hall after Natsu is back

Natsu went to the stage and said “Fairy Tail, I promise that I will protect everyone here with my life”

“We know you will, Master Natsu” said Mira with a smile and the rest of the guild cheered up as sign of approval

“By the way, I saw that Mira here is the bartender, the cook and the master’s secretary” said Natsu with a smile

“Yes, I am, my name is Mirajane Starauss and I am all of that, why?” asked Mira as she didn’t understand where Natsu was going

“You work to much, you will remain my secretary, miss with purple hair, I think her name is Kinana, will be the bartender and the cook will be miss Adriana who just entered the guild” said Natsu with a smile

“If this is what you want, master, I am ok” said Mira with a smile ‘That means more time for me to spent with the new master’ thought Mira

“This will be on from tomorrow, Mira, now, please show Kinana and Adriana what they have to do” said Natsu as he got off the stage and went to the master’s office

With Natsu in his office an hour later

Natsu was reading a report about Fairy Tail mages made by Makarov, the report contained names, photos and powers

Natsu was reading the report when he heard a knock on the door

“Master, can I come in?” asked Mira with her angelic voice

“Yes, come in Mira” said Natsu as he closed his report

Mira entered the office, and beside the master’s office, she noticed a new office that she presumed to be hers

“Master, eleven hooded people said that they wanted to talk with you” said Mira with a smile

“They must be the rest of the 12 demon knights, let’s go and introduce them to their new guild” said Natsu and he and Mira went downstairs

On the stage, Natsu was surrounded by 11 hooded figures

“As you know, I am one of the 12 demon knights, the demons behind me are the rest of them and they will be part of Fairy Tail as well, now ladies and gentlemen, introduce yourselves” said Natsu as he ordered his fellows demon knights to introduce themselves

“My name is Mard Geer” said Mard Geer as he revealed himself

“My name is Kyoka” said Kyoka as she revealed herself

“My name is Jakal” said Jakal as he revealed himself

“I am known as Tempester” said Tampester as he revealed himself to Fairy Tail

“I am Franmalth and how much will cost joining Fairy Tail” said Franmalth is his classic way

“Tofuzaur, here” said Taofuzaur as his put his hood down

“I am Ezel” said Ezel as he looked at Fairy Tail

“I am the beauty of Taratarus also known as Sayla” said Sayla as she threw her robe and all of the men looked at her with lust while Mira rolled her eyes

“I am Keyes” said Keyes as he put his hood down

“I am Tartarus ice devil slayer, Silver Fulbuster” said Silver as he looked at Gray

“And I am Mika Fulbuster, his wife and water devil slayer” as she looked at her sun, like her husband

“Mum, dad???” said Gray with a shocked expression on his face

That is all until next time

**Next in END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 3 (Revelation)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END note: read, kudos and comment.


	3. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading

**END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 3 (Revelation** **)**

**Mega arc: The Summoner**

**Arc: Lullaby**

**Last time**

“I am Tartarus ice devil slayer, Silver Fulbuster” said Silver as he looked at Gray

“And I am Mika Fulbuster, his wife and water devil slayer” as she looked at her sun, like her husband

“Mum, dad???” said Gray with a shocked expression on his face

**Let’s start**

‘Gray’s dad and mom’ thought Lucy as she was right near Gray

‘But I thought his parents were dead’ thought Erza as she was in the other side of Gray

‘How many surprises do you still have for us, master Natsu?’ thought Mira as she watched the whole scene

“How the hell are you two alive, I saw you dying?” said Gray as he asked he parents

“We died indeed, but we were brought back to life by master Natsu’s necromancer Keys as devil slayers” said Silver with a shy smile

“When did this happen, I mean how long after you two died, when were you revived?” asked Gary as he wanted to figure everything up

“A month or two after you joined Fairy Tail we were revived” said Mika with a smile as she approached Gray

“Then why didn’t you two come back to me?” asked Gray with an angry tone

“Because you had already found a new family in Fairy Tail and we weren’t sure that we would be alive, master Natsu told us it was 100% sure that we will not die again and we were successfully revived, but we wanted to make sure before we came to see you. As years passed it was painful not to see you, but we always watched over you from the shadows” said Mika as she finally reached and hugged her son

After a minute or two Gray finally returned the hug and Silver joined

“Why did you bring them back to life, master?” asked Gary looking at Natsu

“Because someone felt the pain that one of her guild mates was going through and asked me to do it, because my sister-in-law knew that I can bring Silver and Mika back to life. So, they were free to join their son, but they were afraid of his reaction and they stayed in the shadow. I told them to go and talk to you because family always stays together” said Natsu as he walked to the bar

“Thank you, master, I will not forget that you brought back my parents, for that you have my respect and my friendship” said Gray as he and his parents went out to talk in private

“Natsu, you did an amazing thing for Gray, you are the best master ever” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the cheek shocking both Lucy and Erza

“I did what I could, I wish I could do more, but they weren’t ready to show up until now” said Natsu as he put his hands on his right cheek where Mira kissed him seconds ago

‘My heart beats so fast when I am around him, I think I am falling in love with him’ thought Mira as she watched Natsu

‘Why do I want to see her happy and why did I feel so good when Mira kissed me and appreciated me??’ thought Natsu

“Mira, your desk is in the master’s office, you can personalize it how you want” said Natsu with a smile

“I will, Natsu” she said as she went home and started to personalize the desk inside of the master’s office

The day went by and Natsu started to know his new guild as they knew him

Natsu and Mira closed the guild and they prepared to go home

“Natsu, did you have where to stay?” asked Mira with a smile

“Yes, I have bought a big house a few days ago” said Natsu with a smile

“Good bye, master and good night, see you in the morning” said Mira with a smile

“Good bye, Mira, have a good night and I will see you in the morning” said Natsu with a smile as the two went home

The next morning

At 8 in the morning, when Mira came at the guild, she found the guild unlocked ‘That is strange, I locked up last night’ thought Mira as she went inside the guild

Mira found that Natsu was already at the guild and she went at the master’s office

“Natsu, can I come in?” asked Mira as she reached the guild master’s office door

“Yes, Mira, and you don’t have to ask to come in, it is your office as my secretary” said Natsu as he worked on his paper work

As Mira entered the office, she saw that Natsu was dressed in a dark t-shirt and a pair of dark pants, also he had now a black Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder

“Natsu, did you come here for a long time?” asked Mira with a smile

Natsu looked at Mira and he saw that she was dressed now in a black dress that showed enough cleavage and it reached until her knees, also the dress showed Mira’s curves because it was tight around her body

“I woke up at 5 in the morning for my morning training trip and at the 7 in the morning I opened the guild. Don’t worry, you can come here at 8 or 9 in the morning” said Natsu with a smile as he tried not to stare at Mira’s beauty, but failed miserably

“Natsu, there is something that you need?” asked Mira as she was now in front of Natsu’s office

“Yes, Mira, if it’s not too much to ask, can you bring me a coffee and put this on the quest board” said Natsu with a smile

“Yes, I will be back in a moment” said Mira as she took a paper from Natsu as she went to bring Natsu his coffee

On the paper that Mira had to put on the quest board was written <<After you took a quest from the board, you come to the master’s office, so Mira or I can approve the quest! Good luck! Master Natsu>>

‘I like the changes that are occurring around here’ thought Mira as she made Natsu’s coffee

After a few moments, Mira came back to the master’s office with Natsu’s coffee

“Here you go, Natsu” said Mira as she put Natsu’s coffee on his office desk, giving Natsu a good look at her big cleavage and he looked as long as he could, and it was a good amount of time, because Mira moved very slowly

‘I may be a virgin in every way, I have never kissed a boy, but I know to seduce a man, you will be mine because I thought about you all night long. It is clear to me that the moment I saw you I have fallen in love with you, it was love at first sight, Natsu, you will be the only man that I love and I will make you love me’ thought Mira as she went to her office

“Natsu, you said that I will only be your secretary?” asked Mira as she was now at her office

“Yes, is something else that you need, Mira?” asked Natsu as he drank his coffee

“I am also the Fairy Tail photo cover girl and I was wondering who will be from now on, me or someone else?” asked Mira with a smile

“It is going to be Sayla, she will do fine and she needs to talk with humans more” said Natsu with a smile as he looked at Mira

“Fine, I agree with that” said Mira ‘Perfect, that means I will only be here, with Natsu, all day’ thought Mira as she smiled at Natsu

After that, Natsu and Mira started to work

For the next week Mira and Natsu worked together and they developed a nice friendship, which was going to lead to love, hoped Mira

On the day of the guild masters’ meeting

When Erza was on a quest, she found out that it was a target on her master and the dark guild Einesnwald with Erigor were planning on using Lulaby to kill him

Erza headed back to Fairy Tail to warn her master, and when Erza reached Fairy Tail guild hall, she went to the master’s office

“Mira, where is the master?” asked Erza as she caught her breath

“Natsu went to the Guild Masters’ Meeting. Why?” asked Mira with a smile

“There is an attempt to kill the master, Eineswald and Erigor want to kill the master with Lulaby” said Erza as she hit the wall with her fist

“We must warn the master right now” said Mira as she picked up a communication lacrima to call Natsu, but it was in vain, the magic communication was jammed

“I will go and stop them myself” said Erza, but Mira stopped her

“You can’t go there alone, take some of our friends with you” said Mira as she was concerned about the master’s safety

“Ok, let’s form a team” said Erza as she and Mira entered in the main guild hall

With Erza, Gray and Lucy

“Gray, Lucy, you come with me, master’s life is in danger” said Erza seriously

“I will help the master, if he dies, it is a chance that my parents die as well, so, count on me” said Gray as cold as ever

“I will do what I can” said Lucy as she was frightened, but she wanted to go

With Mira and Efman

“Elfman, you will go and help save the master” said Mira on a demanding tone

“Nee-san, I don’t really like the master” said Efman as he didn’t want to go with Erza and her team, Mira explained him what he has to do

“You will come with us and that is” said Erza as she joined the two and dragged Elfman with her and team Erza

Team Erza formed now by Erza, Gray, Lucy and temporary Elfman, went to stop Lulaby and Einesnwald

With Natsu, after the guild meeting

“END, you will find your end today” said a monster looking like a tree

“Lulaby, so, you are my enemy, who is your master?” asked Natsu as he looked at the demon

“None of your business, now change into your demon form, END” said Lulaby

Natsu gathered his magic and transformed into END, as he transformed, a pillar of rainbow flames surrounded him

When the flames went down, he was in END form, his hair was no longer pink, it was black and it was pointed up, defying gravity (imagine Goku in super sayan, but with his hair black, not yellow)

Natsu’s black eyes were now red and the white part of the eye was black

His hands were now black and turned to claws and his feet were black turned to talons as well, two black horns pointed up on his head and a black strong tail on his back and a pair of black demon wings

Also his clothes changed, his was topples, with a pair of black pants and a chain instead of a belt and on each side of his waist there was a chain that reached the ground

On Natsu’s chest was a black skull tattoo, it had red eyes and the teeth were razor sharp blades (imagine Disturbed logo from Immortalized)

“This is going to be fun” said END as he approached Lulaby

That is all until next time

**Next in END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 3 (END vs Lulaby)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, kudos and comment


	4. END vs Lulaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading

**END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 4 (END vs Lulaby** **)**

**Mega arc: The Summoner**

**Arc: Lullaby**

**Last time**

“END, you will find your end today” said a monster looking like a tree

“Lulaby, so, you are my enemy, who is your master?” asked Natsu as he looked at the demon

“None of your business, now change into your demon form, END” said Lulaby

Natsu gathered his magic and transformed into END, as he transformed, a pillar of rainbow flames surrounded him

When the flames went down, he was in END form, his hair was no longer pink, it was black and it was pointed up, defying gravity (imagine Goku in super sayan, but with his hair black, not yellow)

Natsu’s black eyes were now red and the white part of the eye was black

His hands were now black and turned to claws and his feet were black turned to talons as well, two black horns pointed up on his head and a black strong tail on his back and a pair of black demon wings

Also his clothes changed, his was topples, with a pair of black pants and a chain instead of a belt and on each side of his waist there was a chain that reached the ground

On Natsu’s chest was a black skull tattoo, it had red eyes and the teeth were razor sharp blades (imagine Disturbed logo from Immortalized)

“This is going to be fun” said END as he approached Lulaby

**Let’s start**

“You really think you can take me on, END?” said Lulaby as he prepared to fight

“Hmm, we will see that, but before the fight, who is behind this?” asked END as he smiled a sinister smile at Lulaby

“I have been summoned by this mortal named Kageyama, but his supreme master is someone far greater than you and I” answered Lulaby as he pointed at Kageyama near by

“I don’t think there is someone more powerful than me, but now burn for me” said Natsu as in his eyes appeared a pentagram and a pillar of red flames burned Lulaby to the ashes

‘I can’t believe END destroyed one of the demons of Zeref only by looking at it’ thought Kageyama  

“Kageyama, it’s well nice to meet you” said END as he approached Kageyama who fell to the ground trembling in fear

“What do you want???” asked Kageyama with fear in his voce

END didn’t answer, but instead he kicked Kageyama in the chest, making him fall to the ground, after that, END put his right talon on Kageyama’s chest

“You want to know what will happen if you don’t answer my questions or if you lie to me? I will crush your chest area and you will die from your heart being stabbed by your own ribs” said END with a calm voice

“Yes, I will do as you say” said Kageyama fearing a terrible death

“Who is your supreme master?” asked END first

“I don’t know, all I know is that Erigor came to Einesnwald with the Lulaby and he said that the supreme master’s orders were to summon him here to kill you. We were on our way here when we were attacked by Fairy Tail guild, Erigor sent me here to kill your men while the rest of our guild fought your new guild, that it is all I know, I swear” said Kagayama with fear, not knowing if he would live to tell the story

“Go to sleep” said END as he hit Kageyama with his talon, knocking him out ‘Now, let’s see what the rest of your pathetic guild is doing in the fight with the strongest guild in this world’ thought END as he went to see team Erza fight Einesnwald and Erigor

Didn’t take long for END to reach the fighting place because it was at a few meters from him

When END reached the fight scene, he saw that Erza had just finished all of Einesnwald’s mages and Erigor was about to make his escape from the fight with Elfman and Gray, running for his life, when he saw END

“END, did you kill Lulaby and Kageyama?” said Erigor in fear as Erza, Gray, Lucy and Elfman saw how Natsu looked like in END form

“I killed Lulaby with my eyes and your foul Kageyama, or whatever his name may be, is unconscious, but now, if you don’t want me to kill you, tell me, who is your master?” said END as flames danced around his body, terrifying his enemy

“My master is someone named The Summoner and he looks like an armor with a dark spirit living inside of it, I never saw his face, but I know he summoned Deliora a few years ago” said Erigor, when Gray heard Deliora’s name, he fired his Ice Cannon at Erigor, knocking him out cold

“Master, is that you?” asked Erza as she approached END

“Yes, this is my demon form, let me transform into my human form” said END/Natsu as he went back to his human form

“I am happy that you are alright, Master” said Erza and the rest of the team nodded

“Let’s go home, I will explain everything there, but now we need to deliver Einesnwald guild to the Rune Knights” said Natsu as he was dressed in a red t-shirt and a pair of red pants

“Ok, master, let’s go home” said Erza with a small smile

Natsu and tem Erza went to the Rune Knights and delivered all Einesnwald with Kageyama and Erigor

After the stop at the Rune Knights, Natsu and team Erza went to Magnolia, to the Fairy Tail guild hall

“Master, you returned” said Mira as she hugged Natsu

“Yes, Mira, and I am fine” said Natsu and he hugged her back feeling her big tits on his chest

After the hug, Mira, Natsu and tem Erza went to master’s office, as Mira sat on Natsu’s chair, Natsu was behind her, Erza and Lucy stood on a chair, Elfman was behind Lucy and Gray stood behind Erza

“Natsu, Erza, what happened there?” said Mira as she looked up to Natsu, who was behind her, and at Erza, who was in front of her, on a chair, as it was Lucy

“I will start, ok, master” said Erza as she looked at Natsu, who looked at Mira’s cleavage

“Ok, Erza” said Natsu as he looked at Erza and smiled

“When me and my team almost reached the guilds’ masters, we encountered Einesnwald and Erigor, we started to fight with them. I took the rest of the guild with Lucy, while Gray and Elfman fought Erigor, but before we could stop him, Erigor gave the Lulaby to Kageyama and he ran to the masters’ convention. After a few minutes, I defeated them and there was when I saw master Natsu in his END form” said Erza and Mira’s eyes were filled with surprise and jealousy that Erza and the others saw Natsu in END and she didn’t

“I will be taking from here, Erza” said Natsu with a smile as he looked at Erza and then at Mira

“So, what happened, Natsu?” asked Mira as she looked at Natsu who looked back at her ‘That’s it, Natsu, look at me because I am going to make you mine’ thought Mira as she saw that Natsu looked at her, especially at her cleavage

“After a boring guild masters’ meeting, I went for a walk outside when Lulaby said that he was going to kill me, then I went into my END form and killed him, after that, I asked Kageyama what was going on there and he told me about you guys, after I knocked him out, I went to search for you. When I found you, you had already beaten Einesnwald and Erigor was about to flee, but when he saw me, he told me out of fear about the summoner and Deliora. When Gray heard Deliora, he knocked Erigor out for good. Good job, you four” said Natsu as he smiled at tem Erza and Elfman

“Thank you, master” said all four of them

“Natsu, do you know this summoner and Deliora?” asked Mira with a smile

“Yes, Deliora is one of the demons created by my brother, he is the one that killed Gray’s parents, among other people that he killed. When I heard about this, I went to kill him, but Ur, Gray’s master, sealed him with ices shell, a spell that uses the caster’s body to form an impenetrable ice prison. The summoner is someone that stole some of my brother’s books and used the demons to do his bidding, not to mention that he wants me dead. I am sorry, Gray, maybe if I knew, I could stop him” said Natsu with anger in his voice

“I am sorry, Gray” said Erza, Lucy and Mira with sadness it their voices

“There is no need to be sorry, you did what you could and you brought my parents back, master” said Gray

“But why Lulaby didn’t listen to you?” asked Mira with a smile as her hand touched Natsu’s hand to ensure him that she understood his rage

“The demons that are from Zeref’s books, they listen to the one that summoned them. Tartarus listen to me because I summoned them 400 years ago. Deliora and Lulaby listen to the summoner since he summoned them” said Natsu as his voice was calm again

“The Tartarus demons are free or are they your slaves?” asked Erza serious

“They are free, I would never enslave someone, they are listening to me as far as good and evil are concerned. There is anything else you want to know?” asked Natsu with a smile

“No, now, if you excuse us” said Erza as she and her team exited the master’s office

“I will see you later, nee-chan” said Elfman as he exited the office as well

“Ok, see you then, Elfman” said Mira with a smile

After a few moments of silence, Natsu said “Mira, I will go downstairs to take a drink, you want to come with me?” asked Natsu with a smile

“OK, let’s go” said Mira as she and Natsu went downstairs

After Mira and Natsu went downstairs, the sat at the bar

Alongside them were Kyoka and Sayla

“Master, Mira, what can I give you?” asked Kinana with a smile

“I want a whisky” said Natsu with a smile

“I will take a coke” said Mira with a smile

“Here” said Kinana as he returned with the drinks

“Thank you” said Mira with a smile

“Thanks” said Natsu as he smiled at the bartender

“Mira, I was thinking, I have an important meeting tomorrow evening, if you could come with me, it will mean a lot to me, this is out of the guild business, it is personal, if you want to come, fine, if you don’t, fine as well, but I would like for you to come. So?” said Natsu with a big smile

As Natsu asked Mira to come with him, Sayla’s face became angry and full of jealousy

“I will love to come, but, first, where we go and who are we meeting?” said Mira with a smile of her own

“A member of my family at the best restaurant in Magnolia, so will you come?” asked Natsu with a smile

“Of course, Natsu, I will come and I am honored to meet a member of your family, at what hour will this be?” asked Mira as she smiled at Natsu and of course she saw the angry face of Sayla

“At 20 o’clock, I will come and pick you at your house at 19:30, is it ok?” said Natsu with a smile

“Yes, it is perfect” said Mira ‘It might not be a date, but I will not miss a chance to meet one member of his family you will fall for me sooner or later, Natsu, even if I have some competition’ thought Mira

“Master, can you come for a little bit?” asked Erza as she stood with her team

“I will, Erza, I will go to Erza, be right back, Mira” said Natsu to Erza and he excused himself as he went to Erza’s table

With Mira, who listened to what Sayla and Kyoka were talking

“Why master is looking at that human girl that way when he could have me?” said Sayla as she was sad that Natsu looked at Mira with love and he kept ignoring her as he did for the last 400 years

“You tried this for more than 400 years and he never gave you any hope or chance, he doesn’t love you, you should have moved on a long time ago” said Kyoka and Mira smiled at what she heard

‘I have been the first girl that Natsu ever looked at in 400 years, that is more than I wanted to know, I will make him love me’ thought Mira as she waited for Natsu to come after he finished what he had to talk with Erza

“I will never quit and master END will be mine” said Sayla a she smiled

“You will just lose your time” said Kyoka as they left the bar

With Natsu and team Erza

“All I want to tell you is that we have formed a team called Team Erza and it includes me, Gray and Lucy” said Erza as she watched Natsu

“Ok, you want me to make it official?” said Natsu with a smile

“Yes, if you want” said Erza with small smile

“I will, now excuse me” said Natsu as he returned to the bar

Natsu returned at the bar and smile at Mira as she smile back at him

“What did Erza wanted from you, Natsu?” asked Mira with a small smile

“She wanted me to make Team Erza official, her team will be formed by her, obviously, Gray and Lucy” said Natsu with a smile

“Good to know, let’s go back to work” said Mira with a smile

“Ok, Mira, led the way” said Natsu as he and Mira went back to the master’s office

After that, Mira and Natsu finished the work; at night, Mira and Natsu closed the guild together

“Good bye and good night, Mira” said Natsu as he walked Mira home

“Good night, but before I get in, I want to tell you that I was scared that something might happen to you today when Erza came and said that someone wanted to kill you, but now I know you are safe and that is all that matters” said Mira as she kissed Natsu’s left cheek and went inside the house

‘Thank you, Mira, it’s nice to know that someone was scared about me dying, but that will not happen’ thought Natsu

‘Natsu, you don’t know how I will keep living if you would have died today. My good God, please, keep him safe, don’t take him away from me, as you took Lisanna’ thought Mira

After that Natsu and Mira went to bed and they thought about the dinner they were to have tomorrow

That is all until next time

**Next in END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 5 (Natsu and Zeref)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, kudos and comment


	5. Natsu and Zeref

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

**END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 5 (Natsu and Zeref)**

**Mega arc: The Summoner**

**Arc: Galuna Island**

**Last time**

‘Thank you, Mira, it’s nice to know that someone was scared about me dying, but that will not happen’ thought Natsu

‘Natsu, you don’t know how I will keep living if you would have died today. My good God, please, keep him safe, don’t take him away from me, as you took Lisanna’ thought Mira

After that Natsu and Mira went to bed and they thought about the dinner they were to have tomorrow

**Let’s start**

At the Era next day

In front of the council it was Lahar

“Errigor has escaped last night” said Lahar with a serious tone

“Investigate and find out how because this could turn bad for us” said the chairman

“Yes, sir” said Lahar with a serious voice as he exited the council room

At an unknown place

Erigor has arrived at the place where his master was and he was happy

“Master, thank you” said Erigor with a smile

“I didn’t free you to save you, but to kill you, Soul eraser” said The Summoner as a violet light hit Erigor and erased his soul, killing him on the spot

“Deal with the rest of his guild, I need them dead by tomorrow” said The Summonor who looked like a Nazghoul from Lord of the rings

“It shall be done, master” said a demon made of fire and smoke, named Inferno, who resembled the Hulk, but he was made of fire and smoke

“Don’t disappoint me, Inferno, or you will have his fate” said The Summoner pointing at Erigor’s corpse

“I will not disappoint you, master” said Inferno

“What is the status on Galuna Island with that foul Lyon and his fucking crew, did they revive Deliora yet or not?” said The Summoner as his armored hand moved on the chair that he was sitting on

“Not yet, but they will revive Deliora soon” said Inferno in fear

“After you kill those fouls, you go and motivate them to work faster, and if END appears on the island and kill Deliora, you will fight him, you will kill END or die trying, am I clear?” said The Summoner with a threat

“Yes, master” said Inferno as he exited and left The Summoner alone

At Magnolia with Fairy tail

With Lucy, Elfman and Gray

“I need a job to make some money” said Lucy with greed

“Yes, we need to show that the humans are manly, more than the demons” said Elfman

“I don’t know about that” said Gary with his usual cold tone

“You say that because your parents are demons, but you also have to show them that you are a real man” said Elfan with a smile

“And how I show myself to be a real man as you say?” asked Gray with irony

“We do an S-class quest” said Elfman with pride

“Yes, but how we do that? We can’t go to an S-class quest, we can’t go to the second floor” said Lucy with a smile

“We steal one tonight when nee-chan and master go to their dinner” said Elman with a smile

“Ok, let’s do that” said Gray wanting to prove himself to his parents

“Yes, let’s do that” said Lucy as she hoped that she will make a lot of money

“Let’s meet here tonight” said all three of them and they left

As for Natsu and Mira’s day, they had worked until 18:00 o’clock and after that Mira and Natsu went to prepare for the dinner with Natsu’s family

Mira was ready, it was 19:20 o’ clock and Natsu will be at here at any moment, as she waited for Natsu she remembered the conversation she had with Erza today

**Flashback**

Mira was on her lunch break and sat at the bar as she was dressed in a black dress that showed a lot of cleavage and it reached at her knees

Erza was eating her strawberry cake as she talked with Mira

“What do you think about the master and the 12 demon knights 12DK (AN I will use this to refer to them as 12DK)?” asked Mira with a smile

“Well, they are strong, but the fact that they are demons makes me have second thoughts about them” said Erza as she was between accepting Natsu as master and rejecting him

“You do not agree 100% with Natsu as master and the 12DK as part of Fairy Tail, but you were the one that wanted to save master in first place” said Mira as she didn’t understand Erza’s feelings

“I am amazed by master’s power and affection, but I fear his demon side and his appearance scarred the hell out of me. But I wanted to save the master because he is our master and if someone had killed him Fairy Tail would have looked bad, we would become the laugh of everyone” said Erza as she explained her feelings and her actions to Mira

Mira was shocked by Erza and took her a few seconds to come out of her trance

“I will be going” said Erza as she went back to her team

After a few seconds Mira went back at work

**End of flashback**

‘I wonder how Natsu looks in his END form, maybe I should ask him nicely and with a bit of skin showing, I will make him transform’ thought Mira as she heard a knock on her door

Mira opened the door and it was Natsu, he remained in shock at how beautiful Mira was

“Good evening, Natsu, you look superb” said Mira as she opened the door and she looked at Natsu as he was dressed in a blue suit and a white shirt, as in his hands he had some flowers for Mira

“Go….Goo……Good evening, Mira, you look perfect, thi……this is for you” said Natsu or trying to say as he admired Mira’s white dress that showed her curves perfectly, it made her look like an angel

“Thank you” said Mira as she took the flowers “I will put them in water and we should get going” continued Mira as she put the flowers in a vase

“Here” said Natsu as he offered Mira his arm

“Such a gentleman” said Mira as she took Natsu’s arm and the two went to the restaurant

At the restaurant with Mira and Natsu

“How can I help you miss, mister?” said the waitress

“My brother, Zeref Dragneel, must be here with his wife and we are expected to join them” said Natsu with a smile and Mira smile as well

“Yes, he said that his younger brother and his guest will be here any minute, let me lead you to the table” said the waitress with a smile

“Of course” said Natsu with a smile

The waitress then led Natsu and Mira to the table where Mavis and Zeref were already

“Natsu” said Zeref as he stood up and hugged his younger brother

“Zeref, is good to see you” said Natsu as he returned the hug

“Natsu” said Mavis as she stood up and kissed Natsu on the cheek

“Mavis, it is nice to see you” said Natsu as he kissed Mavis’s right hand

“Yes, Natsu, is nice to see you too, but who is the beautiful young lady beside you?” said Mavis with a smile

“Zeref, she is Mirajane Strauss, Mira, and she is my secretary at the guild” said Natsu with a smile as he pointed at Mira, then he looked at Mira and said “Mira, he is my brother, Zeref Dragneel, emperor of Alvarez, and his queen, Mavis Dragneel, also his wife and mother of his children”

“My name is Mirajane Strauss, and it is an honor, Your Majesties, to be able to meet you two” said Mira as she bowed in front of Zeref and Mavis

“There is no need of bowing, Mira, you are Natsu’s friend so that makes you my friend too” said Zeref as he kissed Mira’s right hand and made Mira feel more comfortable

“Zeref is right, we are all friends, plus, any member of my guild is family first” said Mavis as she hugged Mira

“Thank you” said Mira with a smile

“Mira, you can call me Zeref” said Zeref with a smile as he helped Mavis to sit as he pulled her chair

“Thank you, honey, and Mira you can call me Mavis” said as she sat on the chair and Zeref sat in front of her

 “Here, Mira” said Natsu as he pulled her chair for Mira to sit

“Thank you, and now I see who taught you how to act in society” said Mira with a smile as she sat on Mavis’s right

“Well, I have a lot to thank to my brother” said Natsu as he sat in front of Mira

“What, we are family, if we do not to help each other, than we are not a family, besides, you did more for me than I did for you” said Zeref with a smile

“What did Natsu do for you, if I may ask?” said Mira with a smile as she read the menu

“Well, he gave me the most important things in my life, which is my life, my freedom, my wife and my son and daughter, they are here because of him as well” said Zeref with a smile

“You have a son and a daughter?” asked Mira with a smile

“Yes, my son’s name is Derek and my daughter’s name is Zera” said Zeref with a smile

“How old are they?” asked Mira with a smile

“Zera is over 300 years old and Derek about 100 years old, but they look about 20 or so” said Zeref shocking Mira

“Mira, my brother, his wife, his children and I, all of us are immortals, we immortals make children only on at 100 years or more” said Natsu as he explained to Mira why Zeref’s children are so old

“They are still alive?” asked Mira with a smile

“Yes, Mira, they are still alive and like us, they are immortals as well” said Mavis as she smiled at Mira

“Immortals, that means you can’t die?” asked Mira as she wanted to understand what was happening here

“We can die, but we can’t age” said Natsu with a smile

“But how you become immortals?” asked Mira with a smile

“Well, I was the first that became immortal of the three of us” said Zeref with a smile

“How so?” asked Mira as she became a little impatient

“Well, did Natsu tell you that he died when he was 5 years old?” said Zeref with a little sadness in his voice

“Yes, he told us that he died and you revived him” said Mira as she watched both Mavis and Zeref

“Well, when he died and I revived him, Ankhseram the Good of death and life, cursed me with the curse of contradiction, the more I cared about life, the more lives I took” said Zeref with sadness

“You weren’t yourself there, is no point of blaming yourself for that” said Natsu as he tried to stop his brother from blaming himself for something that he had no control over

“But I still had killed them” said Zeref

“Natsu is right, honey, you are not to blame, plus you did a lot of good too” said Mavis as she kissed Zeref on the lips

“Maybe you two are right” said Zeref with a small smile

“We are, so stop with the blaming” said Natsu as he hit Zeref in the shoulder with his fist

“They are right and I am sorry for reminding you about that, maybe we should stop with this story here” said Mira with sadness

“No, so after I was tired of killing, I decided to train Natsu, so he would kill me and end my pain, but he didn’t want to kill me” said Zeref shocking Mira again (it seems she is getting shocked a lot in this chapter)

“Yes, I said I will not kill him and I will find another way, as a matter of fact, I did I find that there are two ways to lift the curse: one is to kill Zeref, fact that I didn’t want to do, and the second was to kill Ankhseram, no matter what you are, if you attack my family, you will get what you deserve, god or not god” said Natsu with a smile

“After Ankhseram’s death, my curse has been lifted, but my immortality remained and Natsu became immortal as well” said Zeref with a smile

“Why did Natsu become immortal?” asked Mira with a smile

“Because, when you kill a god, you become immortal, and as a demon, you are immortal, as for me, I am END’s master and as long as he lives, I live, so my life and my freedom are because of Natsu” said Zeref as he ravished Natsu’s hair with his hand

“I understand why Natsu and Zeref are immortals, but why is Mavis?” asked Mira with a smile

“I am immortal because Zeref made me immortal, an immortal can make his wife or husband immortal and so are our kids as immortals can have kids once at 100 years” said Mavis

“I see” said Mira with a smile ‘So Natsu and I can be together forever as immortals’ thought Mira as Natsu and Zeref didn’t see Mira’s happiness but Mavis did

‘I am glad that Natsu found someone that loves him and not lusts him like Sayla does, don’t worry, Mira, I will help you seduce Natsu and be the lady of his heart’ thought Mavis

“You said that Natsu helped you with your freedom and life, which you explained, but how is Mavis involved into this?” asked Mira with a smile

“After Ankhseram’s death, a lot of people wanted to learn magic from me, after hearing that my brother, who was trained by me, killed a god. Then, at that time Natsu met a blonde girl that was chased by a band of murderers, after he saved her, he talked to her and she told him that she wanted to learn magic to defend herself and he brought her to me, that way I met Mavis, my love” said Zeref with a smile

“After I met Zeref, he trained me, so I became the third strongest mage after Natsu and Zeref, then we (Zeref and Mavis) founded a guild named Fairy Tail, but he never showed himself there, we found this guild about 400 years ago to be a family and Natsu formed Tartarus at the same time to protect the one who can’t protect themselves. Both guilds helped magic become stronger and stronger. After about 350 years of being master, I gave this position to Precht and he gave it to Mackarov and he to Natsu” said Mavis (AN I know that Mavis wasn’t born 400 years ago, but I wanted to make it more romantic and she and Zeref had been together for more the 400 years and also Fairy Tail is 400 years old to make a better connection with Tartarus)

“I see so you must love Natsu very much” said Mira with a smile

“Yes, we do love him a lot” said Mavis with a smile

“Natsu has done a lot for us, he brought us together and saved our children’s lives a few times” said Zeref with a smile

“How so?” asked Mira with a smile

“When Zera was 5 years old, she was kidnapped by a radical group that wanted to revive Ankhseram using her and Natsu stopped those fouls and brought back my little girl” said Zeref with a smile

“Yes, she slept the whole time and she doesn’t remember anything” said Natsu with a smile

“You are a true hero” said Mira with a smile

“Also, Derek, when he was 15 years tried to do a magic that summoned a black killer and Natsu stopped it before my little boy would have died” said Mavis with a smile

“You did everything that is to do in this life” said Mira with a smile

“Almost everything” said Natsu with a smile

“What do you have left to do?” asked Mira with a smile

“Two things” said Natsu with a smile

“And what may them be?” asked Mira with a smile

“Firs is to fall in love and have kids since I love children” said Natsu with a smile

“Yes, he does love children, he helped us raise ours” said Mavis with a smile

“I hope you are ready for the second Mira” said Zeref knowing what is the second thing that Natsu wanted

“And what the second is?” asked Mira with a smile

“The second thing is to kill Acnologia” said Natsu with a smile

“Why?” said Mira with a smile

“Because he killed a lot of people and dragons at the dragon’s war, but most important, he wanted to erase my entire family” said Natsu with anger

“Why would he do this?” said Mira with a smile

“Simple, the oldest story in the book, he was in love with our mother and he was turned down by her and he said <<If I could not have her, no one is going to have her>> so he attacked our house to kill everyone, but I was at the library and I have escaped and the only body I could find was Natsu’s, so I brought him back to life and the rest, you already know” said Zeref shocking Mira

That is all until next time

**Next in END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 6 (Team Gray vs team Lyon)**


	6. Team Gray vs Team Lyon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading

**END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 6 (Team Gray vs Team Lyon)**

**Mega arc: The Summoner**

**Arc: Galuna Island**

**Last time**

“Simple, the oldest story in the book, he was in love with our mother and he was turned down by her and he said <<If I could not have her, no one is going to have her>> so he attacked our house to kill everyone, but I was at the library and I have escaped and the only body I could find was Natsu’s, so I brought him back to life and the rest, you already know” said Zeref shocking Mira

**Let’s start**

“Wow, this is just something I haven’t expected, I didn’t know that the mighty dragon of apocalypse loved a woman” said Mira with a shocked face

“Yes, but he hadn’t always been a dragon, he has been a human and our father’s best friend” said Zeref with a smile

“But how did he end up a dragon and kill your family?” asked Mira with a small smile

“Acnologia and my father were best friends until they met our mother, then they fought for her and our father won. When our father won mother’s heart and the battle, Aconologia swore to have his revenge, he made himself an apprentice of a Dragon that taught Dragon Slayer magic. He became more and more addicted to the power and when the dragon war started 400 years ago, he killed almost every dragon and, in the process, he destroyed thousands of homes, ours been his top priority” said Zeref with anger

“How do you know that he did target your home?” asked Mira as she wanted to know

“Irene, one of the dragon slayers that survived the dragon war and one of my servants, told me as she knew it from him” said Zeref with a smile

“Ok, I think that is enough of sad stories, let’s eat and enjoy ourselves” said Mavis with a smile and the others nodded

After that, the dinner went smooth and nicely

With Lucy, Gray and Elfman at Fairy Tail guild hall

“Did you take an S-class quest?” Gray asked Elfman

“Yes, I had taken an S-class quest, now let’s go, we need to go to Galuna Isand” said Elfman as Lucy and Gray nodded

As Gray, Elfman and Lucy were about to live, they were stopped

“And where do you think you are going, hic?” said Cana as she was drunk

“mmm, nowhere, just home” said Lucy as she tried to find something to say

“Listen, Lucy, I heard you, hic, and I if you do not take me with you, hic, I will go and tell master Natsu what you three are doing, hic, let’s see what he has to say, hic” said Cana as she had a bottle in her hand

Lucy, Gray and Elfman looked at each other and Lucy said “Ok, Cana, you can come with us”

With Cana, Elfman, Gray and Lucy in Hargeon port

“Hey, guys, I found someone that will take us to Galuna Island” said Lucy as the whole team had searched for a boat to take them to Galuna Island, but apparently no one wanted to go there until now

“Will you take us to the Galuna Island, mister?” said Gray as the whole team gathered near the shipman

“Yes, but you have to stop the curse that is on the island and my name is Bob” said Bob as the whole team was now on his boat

“Yes, we will, how do you know about the curse?” said Lucy as she was afraid of the curse, but trying to put a brave face, failing miserably nonetheless

“I am from the island, but I fled because of the curse, also I am the one that contacted your guild and on the quest it said that I will wait here and take you there to the island” said Bob with a sad smile

“What curse hit the island” said Lucy as they started the trip to Galuna Island

“We are demons on Galuna and a strange curse made everyone think that they are humans, I think that the curse was put by some wizards that are on the moon temple” said Bob as he led the boat on the sea

“What do you want us to do?” asked Gray in a cold voice

“I want you to defeat the wizards that put the curse and make them remove it” said Bob with a smile

“How many are they?” asked Elfman with a smile

“They are many, but from what I heard, the Cold Emperor and other 3 are the strongest, the others are just weak” said Bob

“So, we defeat them and get the reward” said Lucy with greed

“Yes, a Zodiac key and 10 000 000 jewels” said Bob with a smile

“Ok, we will do it, but when will we arrive?” asked Cana as she was still drunk

“Next morning around 9 o’clock and avoid the village, it’s the best” said Bob with a sad smile

“Ok, it is better for us to sleep” said Lucy and the other agree

“I will wake you up when we arrive there” said Bob

After that, Fairy Tail mages went to sleep as Bob continued the trip to the island

With Natsu and Mira after the dinner on the road to Mira’s home

Natsu has noticed that Mira was a little cold and he gave her his coat

“Here, Mira, take this” said Natsu as he gave Mira his coat

“Thank you, Natsu” said Mira as she took Natsu’s coat and put it on her shoulders

As they continued their road, Mira said “Nee, Natsu, can I ask you something?”

“Ask, I will answer everything you want to know?” said Natsu with a smile

“After you killed the god of life and death, who took his place?” asked Mira with a smile

“He was replaced by one of the god of life and death candidates, there are always 5 candidates” said Natsu with a smile

“I understand, and it looks that we arrived at my home” said Mira with a smile

“Yes, we did” said Natsu with a smile

“Thank you for tonight, Natsu, and good night” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the cheek and entered her house

“You welcome, Mira, and good night” said Natsu as he went home thinking about Mira

With Mira at her home

Mira was on her bed thinking about Natsu

‘I wonder how long will take me to make Natsu love me, but I can’t wait to feel his hands all over my body, for him to make love to me every night’ thought Mira as she fell asleep thinking about Natsu

With Natsu at his home

Natsu was on his bed thinking about what happened today

‘I wonder how Mira’s lips will feel on my lips, I don’t know why my heart beats so fast when I am close to her and why I want to be always close to her and protect her from everyone that wants to harm her, I will destroy everyone that dares to touch a hair of her’ thought Natsu as he dreamed of Mira all night long

The next morning with team Gray

At 9:00 on the morning

“I will wait for you here” said Bob with a smile

“Ok, we shall get going” said Gray and with that team Gray has started their search for the wizards that cursed the island

A little earlier with Natsu and Mira at Fairy Tail

Natsu was on the guild hall with the 12DK and some of Fairy Tail mages when Mira came in a rush at him as she was upset and sad

“Natsu, I can’t find my brother, I fear that he might have made a big stupidity because an S-class quest is also missing” said Mira as tears started to fall from her eyes as she remembered what happened with Lisanna 2 years ago

‘How stupid is he, he knew how bad Mira was hurting back then and now he decided to go on an S-class quest’ thought Natsu as he remembered about Lisanna’s death since Makarov told him and also it was a discussion at the guild masters’ meeting that year

Mira fell to her knees as she started to cry hard and covered her eyes with her hands

“Mira, look at me” said Natsu as he hugged her there on the floor

Mira looked at Natsu with her eyes still in tears, as Natsu saw her, he felt that he wanted to kill her brother for making her cry, but he knew that this was going to make Mira even sadder and hate him, but he will punish Elfman for making Mira cry in a way that he will never make Mira cry again

“Mira, I promise you that I will bring back your brother safe and sound” said Natsu with and ensure smile

“Thank you, Natsu” said Mira as she hugged Natsu with great strength

“Mira, what quest he took?” asked Natsu as he wanted to know where to go

“Galuna Island” said Mira simply and Natsu thought he could fly, but maybe it was wise to take a few of the 12DK with him

“Master, also Gray, Cana and Lucy are missing” said Macao making Mika and Silver say in unison “Master, please let us come with you”

“Ok, Sayla prepare Destiny, with the great speed of Destiny, we will be on the Island on three hours” said Natsu with a serious face

“It will be ready in a half an hour, master” said Sayla with a smile

“We will help you, so it will be ready in 10 minutes” said Silver as he and Mika went with Sayla

Mira and Natsu waited for Sayla to return with the ship

With Team Gray, after 10 minutes of searching since they arrived on the island, they saw the temple and they encountered a small patrol

“ **Ice Make lance** ” said Gray as he attacked the guards, making 4 out of five fall to the ground, as for the fifth, Elfman had him beaten

“You will not stop Deliora’s revival and we will have our revenge, the Cold Emperor will kill him” said the guard and after that he fell to the ground in a ko

“Deliora, isn’t he the demon that killed your parents?” asked Lucy with a smile

“Yes, it is and the Cold Emperor is Lyon, an old apprentice of Ur, we studied Ice Molding Magic together and Ur gave her life to stop Deliora, we should stop Lyon before he revives Deliora, maybe only master could stop Deliora, but he is not here, so we need to stop the revival” said Gray as the 4 of them went to the temple

At Fairy Tail

Sayla just returned with the air ship Destiny (imagine Millennium Falcon from Star Wars) and it was ready

“Mira, don’t worry, Destiny will reach Galuna Island in three hours, Ezel, Sayla, Mika and Silver, you come with me, get on the ship, now” said Natsu as he and Ezel went on the ship and on the ship were already Sayla, Mika and Silver

“Start the engine, destination Galuna Island” said Natsu as the ship started to fly at maximum speed towards Galuna Island

‘Please, Natsu, get my brother back, my love, please be safe and bring everyone safe and sound, as for Elfman, you can punish him after I will punish him’ thought Mira as Destiny wasn’t in sight anymore

With Lucy, Gray, Elfman and Cana

After three hours of searching and fighting guards, they found out Lyon’s location with is at the bottom of the temple

As they reached about half of the temple’s bottom floors, they encountered a pink-haired girl

“Stop right there, I am Sherry and in the name of Lyon-sama’s love, I will stop you” said Sherry with determination and fighting spirit

“She is strong, not weak as the others so far” said Cana as she was ready to fight her

“I will take her, you three go and stop Lyon, you can’t let him revive Deliora” said Lucy as she was getting her keys ready to fight

“Ok, take care” said Gray as he, Cana and Elfman went downstairs

“Hey, where do you think you go? In the name of love, you may not outrun me!!!” said Sherry who tried to stop the three from leaving, but Lucy’s whip hit her on the face

“You will fight me” said Lucy as she was ready to summon Taurus

“You will pay for what you did to me” said Sherry as she was ready to fight

With Elman, Cana and Gray a floor below

“You will stop here, by my hands, my name is Yuka and it is the last thing you will ever hear” said Yuka as he approached the three

“I will be your manly opponent” said Elfman as he used his Take Over Bull Arm as Gray and Cana went downstairs

“You will regret that you started this fight with the most skilled martial arts fighter in the world” said Yuka as he and Elfman started the fight

With Cana and Gray a floor below

“One of you will fight me and the other will go and fight Lyon-sama, my name is Zalty” said Ultear under her disguise as Zalty

“I will fight you” said Cana as she and Zalty were face to face

“I will defeat Lyon and come to help all of you” said Gray as he went downstairs

“Hahaha, he will die and we will win” said Zalty

“He won’t and all of you will lose” said Cana as she had her magic cards ready

With Gray and Lyon downstairs

“Lyon” said Gray as he tried to hit Lyon on his face, but Lyon dodged easily

“Gray, you have never been smart, you wasted the surprise advantage with this scream” said Lyon as he took of his mask

“ **Ice Make Lance** ” said Gray as he attacked Lyon with 7 lance of ice

“Too easy, come on, put up a good fight, you are wasting my time here” said Lyon as he just did an ice shield that stopped the ice lance

“ **Ice Make Eagle** ” said Lyon as he made 10 ice eagles of Ice that attacked Gray

“No, you won’t, **Ice Make Shield** ” said Gray as he made an ice shield, but to Gray’s surprise, the Eagles went around the ice shield and hit Gray on full, making him to fly a few feet backwards

“You forget that I make Ice Molding Dynamic while you make Ice Molding Static, **Ice Make Snow Tiger** ” said Lyon as a snow tiger appeared and attacked Gray

“ **Ice Make Lance** ” said Gray as 7 lance of ice hit the snow tiger, but nothing happened, not a single damage

“My ice magic is stronger than yours, just give up now” said Lyon as the tiger attacked Gray’s chest leaving a trail of blood

After a few seconds, Gray stood up and gathered his magic and said “ **Ice Make Hammer** ” as a giant hammer hit the snow tiger on his head, but only making a tiny crack

“Dam it” said Gray under his breath

“You will never win” said Lyon as the tiger made another cut on Gray’s chest, sending the latter flying on the giant ice bolder that hold Deliora

Seeing Deliora, Gray gathered all of his magic and made an ice canon “ **Ice Make Canon** ” said Gray as his cannon shot hit the show tiger and destroyed him

“Very good, Gray, but now you are out of magic and I still can fight, **Ice Make Snow Dragon** ” said Lyon as a snow Chinese dragon appeared and started to approach Gray who was out of magic

“It looks that here ends my journey, sorry, mom, dad” said Gray as the snow dragon was really close to him

“Finish him off, end his pathetic life already!” said Lyon and the snow dragon put his claw on Gray’s chest to kill him as he started to breath hard

With Cana and Zalty (Ultear)

“Damn it, none of my cards work” said Cana as her cards were neutralized by Zalty

“You can hit me with your cards, it won’t affect me” said Zalty as she smiled underneath the mask

“Why are my cards not summoning the elements and why do they disappear right after I summon them?” asked Cana as her cards disappeared after they were summoned

“Because of my **Arc of Time Magic** ” said Ultear as she grew a tree around Cana

“Dad, it looks that you will never find out about me” said Cana as the tree grew completely around her and her breathing was slowing down as time passed by

“You will become a part of the mother nature now” said Zalty as she smiled in an evil way

With Elfman and Yuka

“How in the hell **Take Over Magic** is disappearing after I am using it” said Elfman

“You are not very smart, aren’t you. How did you survive for this long? You are a big enigma, too bad I don’t have time to solve it” said Yuka “Your magic is annulated by my nullify magic, you idiot, was it that hard, huh???” continued the martial arts expert

“Then I will beat you with my fists, as a real man” said Elfman as he tried to hit Yuka a few times, but his hits were easily dodged and the martial arts expert hit Elfman targeting all the human body weak spots making Elfman to cough blood

“You will never beat me, **Storm of Fists** ” said Yuka as he lunched a series of fists at Elfman who lost a lot of blood

“Lisanna, I will come to you soon, sorry, nee-chan, I hope that Natsu will take care of you” said Elfman as, in his last moments he realized that Natsu is more manly than him and he can keep Mira safe, he lost conscience

 “I will have to kill you now, enough child playing” said Yuka as he was ready to kill Elfman

With Lucy and Sherry

“Angelica, kill her” said Sherry as Angelica, a rat dressed in a pink dress started to attack Lucy

“ **Open The Gate of The Golden Bull, Taurus** ” said Lucy as Taurus appeared

“Moo, what can I doo for Lucy’s boobs” said Taurus as he looked perversely at Lucy’s tits

“Pervert” said Sherry as she was disgusted by Taurus

“Jeez, just smash the ugly mouse” said Lucy with an embarrassed face

“Anything for your big tits” said Taurus as he started to attack Angelica

“Stop” said Sherry and Taurus stopped “Big bull, attack the ugly blonde bitch, kill her in the name of love, for Lyon-sama” said Sherry and Taurus went to Lucy and raised his axe to hit her, as Lucy tried to run, she fell on the ground

“Please, someone save me, I am not ready to die yet, not like this, not here” said Lucy as Taurus’s axe was getting closer and close to cut her in two

That is all until next time

**Next in END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 7 (Someone how cares)**


	7. Someone who cares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading

**END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 7 (Someone who cares** **)**

**Mega arc: The Summoner**

**Arc: Galuna Island**

**Natsu/END flames’ powers**

**Red – Destruction**

**Yellow – Healing and protection**

**Purple – Clone and object making**

**Green – Poison**

**Blue – Freeze**

**Dark – Erase**

**White – Purification**

**Rainbow – Ultimate flame**

**Last time**

“Please, someone save me, I am not ready to die yet, not like this, not here” said Lucy as Taurus’s axe was getting closer and close to cut her in two

**Let’s start**

With Natsu and the others inside of Destiny

Natsu and the others arrived at Galuna Island and Natsu felt the four fights that were happening right now, also he felt two powerful demons on the island

“Mard Gear, do you hear me?” asked Natsu as he tried to communicate with his second who was at Fairy Tail guild hall

“Mard Gear hears you loud and clear, master” answered Mard Gear in his usual way of speaking

“Tell Mira that we found them and they are alive, all of them, tell her as well that we will bring them back alive and safe” said Natsu as he smiled

“Mard Gear will tell Lady Mirajane Strauss what Master Eterious Natsu Dragnell said” said Mard Gear as he left and went to tell Mira what Natsu had told him to say

“Let’s go ad save all our family and friends” said Natsu as the other nodded and went towards the moon temple to save the Fairy Tail mages

With Mira and Erza a few minutes ago

Erza has returned from her mission and Mira told Erza about the fact that Elfman and the others stole an S-class quest

“So you are telling me that your brother has left on an S-class quest with Lucy, Gray and Cana, and the master with some of the 12DK went after them?!” said Erza with a normal tone

“Yes, it is something wrong” said Mira with tears in her eyes

“No, I think that Master will save all of them” said Erza ‘I don’t think there is something that can stop the master, maybe Acnologia, but I don’t think they will encounter him there, also this will increase master’s respect among Fairy Tail, especially Mira, fact that I don’t like’ thought Erza

“Lady Mirajane Strauss, Lady Erza Scarlet, Mard Gear talked with the master” said Mard Gear with a smile

“Mard, what Natsu said? Please tell me” said Mira as she was still crying

 “Mard Gear was told by the master that they found all of them, they are fighting, but they are alive” said Mard Gear with a smile

“See, Mira, everything is fine” said Erza with a fake smile

“Lady Mirajane Strauss, Lady Erza Scarlet is right, master will save them and bring them home” said Mard Gear with a smile

“Thank you, Mard, and, Erza, I feel a little better now that I know my brother will be home safe and sound” said Mira with a smile

“Mard Gear, did the master punish the indiscipline?” asked Erza in a cold dictatorial voice

“Yes, if you are asking Mard Gear if master is going to punish the ones that stole the S-class quest, Mard Gear is sure that master will punish them, sorry if you don’t like it” said Mard Gear with a sad smile

“Natsu should punish Elfman for what he did, he deserves it and I will punish Efman too” said Mira as she was angry that her brother did something this stupid

“I think they should be punished, they broke the guild rules” said Erza as her justice side kicked in

“All we can do is wait for Natsu to come home” said Mira as she closed her eyes ‘Please, Natsu, be safe, I need you and please bring my foul brother with you’ thought Mira as she put her hand on her heart

“Lady Mirajane Strauss is right, all we can do is wait for master to come back and Mard Gear will protect the guild as master said” said Mard Gear as he was ready to protect his new guild in case of any threats

“I know you will protect the guild, but I don’t think it will be necessary, I don’t see anyone foul enough to attack the most powerful and the biggest guild in Fiore” said Erza with pride and, boy, she was so wrong

With the Summoner at his hidden base

“Master, END is on the island” said Inferno in fear

“Good, kill him, if he manages to kill Deliora, but if you don’t, I will fight him myself” said the Summoner as he closed the call ‘Time to make Jose a visit, he and Phantom Lord is going to help me bring down Fairy Tail and END together with his whole family, I can’t wait to kill Zeref and revive master’ thought Summoner

With Natsu and the rescue group

Natsu and the others found Lucy who was about to be cut in two, but Sayla had other idea

“I order you to stop” said Sayla and Taurus stopped his attack on Lucy

“Lucy, what is going on here” asked Natsu as he and the rest of 12DK had arrived at Lucy’s fight place

“Master, they are trying to revive Deliora, the others went ahead to stop them” said Lucy as she felt relieved that Natsu had come, but she also knew that they are going to get a punishment

“Sayla, stay here and take care of that rat and the girl over there, we will go and stop Deliora” said Natsu as he, Ezel, Silver and Mika went downstairs

“Don’t think that if you stopped the bull you will win” said Sherry as she was ready to fight Sayla

“As if a weakling like you could stand more than 10 seconds in a fight with me” said Sayla as she knew that Sherry did not stand a chance against her

With Natsu and his group as they found Elfman

When Yuka was about to kill Elfman, Ezel kicked Yuka on his chest sending him flying

As Ezel and Yuka were about to fight each other, Natsu made his way to Elfman and used his yellow flame on Elfman’s body, as the flame danced around his body, it healed all of Elfman’s wounds

“Thank you, master, that was manly” said Elfman with a smile

“Ezel, take care of that one, Elfman, stay here, we will talk after this, you made your sister feel very bad” said Natsu as he, Silver and Mika went downstairs

“I will finish this foul fast, master” said Ezel as he smiled at Yuka

“Let us start this dance” said Yuka as he looked at the blue demon in front of him

“I will do as you say, master” said Elfman as he looked at the fight in front of him

With Natsu and Fulbuster family

“ **Water Devil Slayer: Water Arrow** ” said Mika as 10 arrows made of purple water destroyed the tree that hold Cana

“Here, Cana” said Natsu as he healed Cana’s wounds with his yellow fire

“Thank you, master” said Cana as she felt relieved that she will have a chance to tell Gildarts that she was his daughter

“I will fight him, you two go and save Gray” said Mika as she approached Zalty

“Take care, Mika, I love you” said Silver as he and Natsu went downstairs

“I love you too” said Mika as she was ready to start the fight with Ultear

“Will we fight or I will listen to your bad love declarations” said Zalty with a cold voice

“I will destroy you and you will beg for mercy” said Mika with a smile

“You wish” said Ultear as the two prepared to fight

With Silver and Natsu downstairs

“ **Ice Devil Slayer: Ice Devil’s Rage** ” said Silver as he destroyed the snow dragon

“Who did that?” said Lyon with a surprised face

“Gray, are you ok?” said Silver as he approached Gray

 “I am fine, dad” said Gray as he was badly hurt

“Let me heal him” said Natsu with a smile

“Right please, master” said Silver as he allowed Natsu to use his yellow flames that healed Gray’s wounds

“Thank you, master” said Gray as Natsu just smiled at him

“So they use moon drip to revive Deliora, he will be awake in a few minutes, but I will kill him, Silver, this foul is all yours” said Natsu as he let Silver to fight Lyon

“I will have my revenge for what he tried to do to my soon” said Silver with a smile

“Just try, old man, and you will die” said Lyon with an evil smile

At Phantom Lord guild hall

As Jose was plotting how to destroy Fairy Tail, a servant man said “Master, The Lord of Steel is here and wants to talk with you”

“Let him in” said Jose in a cold voice

“Jose, my friend, how are you?” said The Lord of Steel, a man that was 50 years old, as he had dark eyes and white hair

“I am good, Martin, but what I can do for you?” said Jose as he wanted to take some money

“As you know, my wife died and I want a new one, more precisely, I want Mirajane Strauss and I will pay whatever it takes to have her since she will never marry me willingly, I want you to kidnap her and force her to marry me” said Martin Steel, the Steel Lord

“I will do it for you as we will attack Fairy Tail in a few hours and you can have her” said Jose with a smile

“I will go with you then” said The Lord of Steel

“And we will destroy Fairy Tail” said the Summoner

“Yes, Master, we will” said Jose “Listen to me, we will attack Fairy Tail, move the guild hall to Magnolia” said Jose as his guild hall went towards Magnolia

“Even if you survive or not, END, that fight at Galuna, you will find nothing of your guild, no survivor” said The Summoner as the Phantom Guild hall moved

Back on Galuna at the fights

Sayla vs Sherry

_Play Disturbed: Down with the sickness_

“Taurus, destroy that ugly rat” said Sayla with a smile

“Yes, at your command” said Taurus as he destroyed Angelica leaving nothing of her after a few hits of his axe

“That was good” said Lucy as she was relieved that the fight will be over soon

“How the hell did you manage to control him, I was in control, not you” said Sherry with a frustrated face

“Maybe your magic can control a few things, but you can’t compare with **Macro** ” said Sayla with a smile

“You can control things with your magic?” asked Lucy as she watched the fight

“My curse, we, demons, use curse, not magic, Taurus, your will is now your own” said Sayla with a smile

“Thank you, Miss Sayla, for saving Lucy’s bobs and I may say that yours are also big and I will like to…..” said Taurus, but Sayla stopped him

“Pervert, go to the spirit world” said Sayla as Taurus returned to the spirit world

“Sorry for that” said Lucy with a smile

“Don’t bother, Lucy, I understand that is not your fault …..” Sayla tried to say, but she was attacked by a fist of earth

“ **Rock Doll** ” said Sherry as a golem appeared and attacked Sayla with his fist, but to Sherry’s surprise Sayla stopped the fist with her right hand

“Insolent brat” said Sayla as she use her left hand to destroy the rock doll by one hit

“What are you?” said Sherry with fear

“A demon, member of the strongest guild and you just wanted to kill one of my friends, prepare yourself to pay for that, **Moon Blast** ” said Sayla as she raised her right hand at the sky and a magic circle appeared over Sherry, and from the circle, a blue blast hit Sherry, letting her unconscious

_Stop playing Disturbed: Down with sickness_

“It is over, les’t go and help the others” said Lucy and Sayla nodded

Ezel vs Yuka

_Play Disturbed: Indestructible_

“Let’s see, what a human like you can do?” asked Ezel with a smile

“I am the most powerful martial artist in the whole world” said Yuka as he approached Ezel

“Show me then” said Ezel with a smirk

“ **Storm of Fists** ” said Yuka who attacked Ezel, but the latter put his arms in the form of an X and blocked all of Yuka’s attacks

“Too easy, I got you now” said Ezel as he caught both of Yuka’s arms with two of his hands and the other two beat the hell out of Yuka

Ezel let go of Yuka’s hands, he was barely standing, and Ezel then hit Yuka in the chest, sending him to the dream world as he flew across the room

_Stop playing Disturbed: Indestructible_

“That was manly” said Elfman making Ezel laugh

“Let’s go and help the others” said Ezel as he and Elfman went downstairs as Lucy and Sayla hadn’t reached them yet

Mika vs Zalty (Ultear)

_Play Disturbed: Warrior_

“I don’t know why, but I don’t like you” said Mika with a serious face

“Me neither, **Flash Forward** ” said Ultear as she attacked Mika with a rain of orbs

“Not going to work, **Water Devil Slayer: Water Doom** ” said Mika as a purple water doom appeared around her and protected her by the orbs attack that Ultear had lunched

“Why can’t I dispel your attacks” asked Zalty with anger

“Your arc of time doesn’t work on curse because magic can’t work on my curse devil slayer moves” said Mika with a smile

“Then what about this” said Ultear as she grew a tree around Mika, but the water devil slayer didn’t fall for her trap

“ **Water Devil Slayer: Water Doom** ” said Mika as she destroyed the tree with the water doom “ **Water Devil Slayer: Water Devil Rage** ” continued Mika as a the purple water devil rage hit Zalty, sending Ultear flying

“If my ark of time doesn’t work, I will try this, **Ice Make: Rosen Krone** ” said Ultear as she wanted to get out of here with a victory over the water devil slayer

As the roses of Ultear approached Mika, she said “This attack makes me remember, Ur, that bitch who wanted to take Silver away from me, but this attack won’t work on me either, **Water Devil Slayer: Water Doom** ” the water doom protected Mika from the attack

‘She knew that woman who abandoned me’ thought Ultear, as she was deep in her thoughts, she didn’t notice Mika’s next attack

“ **Water Devil Slayer Secret Art: Tsunami Impact** ” said Mika as she hit the ground with her fist and a huge purple water wave formed behind her and the wave made its way towards Ultear and hit her, making her ko and she lost Zalty transformation, appearing in her white kimono

_Stop playing Disturbed: Warrior_

“She looks like Ur, maybe she is her daughter, Cana let’s go and help master” said Mika as they went downstairs after Mika looked a while at Ultear, who was on the floor, beaten down

Silver vs Lyon

_Play Disturbed: Vengeful one_

“You will pay for trying to kill my son” said Silver shocking Lyon

“I thought you were dead, how are you alive?” said Lyon with a shocked face

“You can thank master Natsu for my revival” said Silver with a smile

“I will kill all of you” said Lyon cockily

“Hahahaha, you can try and fail” said Silver with confidence

“ **Ice Make: Eagle** ” said Lyon as 10 eagles attacked Silver

“It won’t work” said Silver as he just ate the attack

“Then try this, **Ice Make: Ape** , **Ice Make: Snow Tigre** , **Ice Make: Snow Dragon** ” said Lyon as an ape, a dragon and a tiger started to attack Silver

Silver again ate Lyon’s attack and gathered all of his magic

“You will pay for what you did to my soon, **Ice Devil Slayer: Ice Demon Rage** ” said Silver as his purple ice breath attack hit Lyon and made him ko, the difference between the two and the fact the Silver was angry, made him win so fast

_Stop playing Disturbed: Vengeful one_

“Wow, it looks like everyone is here” said Natsu as he saw Lucy, Cana, Elfman, Sayla, Ezel and Mika coming to the cave

“Gray, are you alright, son?” asked Mika as she hugged her soon

“I am fine, mom, thanks to dad and master Natsu” said Gray as he hugged his mother back

“Thank you, master” said Mika with tears in her eyes

“No problem, we are all family” said Natsu with a smile

As all of them were happy, a crack in the ice that hold Deliora was heard, then another, until Deliora was free

“No, what we will do now” said Lucy in panic

“I will take care of Deliora, Mika, Silver protect the others from the fight debris” said Natsu as he was in front of Deliora

“You can count of us, master” said Silver as he and Mika were in a defense position in front of the others

Natsu was covered in a rainbow flame as he transformed into END

“This is going to be fun” said END as a red flame danced around his body and Deliora roared at END

That is all until next time

**Next in END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 8 (Demons and Phantoms)**


	8. Demons and Phantoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading

**END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 8 (Demons and Phantoms)**

**Mega arc: The Summoner**

**Arc: Galuna Island/Phantom Lord**

**Natsu/END flames’ powers**

**Red – Destruction**

**Yellow – Healing and protection**

**Purple – Clone and object making**

**Green – Poison**

**Blue – Freeze**

**Dark – Erase**

**White – Purification**

**Rainbow – Ultimate flame**

**Last time**

Natsu was covered in a rainbow flame as he transformed into END

“This is going to be fun” said END as a red flame danced around his body and Deliora roared at END

**Let’s start**

_Play Breaking Benjamin: Had enough_

Deliora tried to hit END, but he just flew away and put his hand in horizontal position “ **Red fire: Fire Ball Rain** ” as a red circle appeared in front of END’s demon claw and a rain of fire balls hit Deliora in the chest, making Deliora roar in pain

‘That must hurt’ thought Gray as he watched the fight

‘Wow, master is very strong, that demon is no weak and he is making him cry in pain’ thought Cana as she watched Natsu fight for the first time

“It seems that you know how to take a hit, but you don’t know how to give one” said END as he dodged a few fists from Deliora

‘You won’t kill master and he will revenge us for what you did to us, Deliora’ thought Mika as she watched the fight

“ **Purple Fire: Twin Blades of Demon King** ” said END as two blades made of purple fire appeared in his claws “ **Red Moon Chaos Blade Attack** ” continued END as he swung his blades, leaving multiple cuts on Deliora

‘That surely left some damage’ thought Silver as he hoped that Natsu will destroy Delora for good

Deliora roared in pain and unleashed a blue breath attack at END, as the attack approached, the latter said “ **Yellow Flame: Protector Flame** ” and a yellow flame surrounded END’s body protecting him form Deliora’s attack

‘Hahahaha, that isn’t enough to scratch master END’ thought Ezel as he was sure the Deliora’s attack didn’t do any damage to Natsu

“So, you know how to bite, but that was your best attack and you didn’t even scratch me, let’s finish this, **Red Fire: Ragnarock Cannon** ” said END as he put his hands together forming a fire ball, and from the fire ball, a cannon made his way towards Deliora

‘Finally, the nightmare is over’ thought the whole Fulbaster family at unison as Ultear entered the room seeing Deliora taking a hit from END

After the fire went down, Deliora was badly wounded, he was missing both his legs and an arm, Deliora roared as a blue light covered his body

‘Are you kidding me, he is still alive after that’ thought Sayla as she wanted to help END, but she knew that he didn’t need her help

After the blue light went down, Deliora was fully healed and he prepared to fire at END with his roar again

“So, you survived my 2nd stronger red fire attack, but will you survive my ultimate red fire attack?” asked END as he was putting his hands over his head in x form making a red fire ball “ **Red Fire Ultimate Attack: Supernova** ” said END a he hit the fire ball with his claw, making it fire a magma cannon at Deliora who fired his breath attack

As the two attacks collided, END’s Supernova overpowered the blue attack of Deliora, making his way towards Deliora and finally destroying the huge demon

_Stop playing Breaking Benjamin: Had enough_

“It is over” said Gray in relief

“No, it is not” said Inferno who just morphed from flames

‘Who is this fire demon’ thought Lucy

“So, Inferno, is nice to meet you, The Summoner’s lap dog” said END as he looked at the big red fire demon

‘The Summoner, the one responsible for my family’s suffering, master END, I hope you will send this demon to hell’ thought Mika as she wanted The Summoner and Inferno dead

“I will crush you, END” said Inferno with confidence

‘There is no chance in hell that you can beat my END’ thought Sayla

“I don’t think so” said END as he knew who among the two of them was stronger

‘END will definitely win’ thought Ultear as she was behind the Fairy Tail mages who didn’t see her

_Play Disturbed: Hell_

“ **Infernal fire rain** ” said Inferno as fire started to rain over END

‘This won’t work, my darling END cannot be harmed by flames, he is smarter than that’ thought Sayla

“It won’t work, **Yellow Flame: Reflector** ” as the yellow flame formed a yellow circle, reflecting the attack back at Inferno, making him suffer some damage

‘As I thought, my darling END can stop any flames and have his opponent feel his own attack, brilliant’ thought Sayla with a big smile on her face

“You will pay for that, END” said Inferno trying to hit END with his fists, but EN dodged easily all of Inferno’s attacks

“ **Red Fire: Ragnarock Cannon** ” said END as he attacked Inferno with his red flames cannon sending him flying a few feet

‘That’s it, he won’ thought Lucy as she was happy that it was ove,r but she was wrong  

“You will not win this fight, **Infernal Cannon** ” said Inferno as he went back to his feet and attacked END with his cannon of fire “ **Yellow Flame: Reflector** ” said END as he reflected the attack back to Inferno

‘What an idiot, using fire again when Natsu has the power to reflect flames’ thought Cana

‘My Yellow flame reflector allows me to reflect all magic flames, but he is resistant to fire, so I will finish this now’ thought END as he saw that the damage Inferno was suffering from the flames was minimal

“ **Blue Flame Ultimate Attack: Freezing Hell Lucifer Prison** ” said END as 6 magic circles appeared around Inferno, hitting him with 6 blue flames, freezing him into a blue prison “Now, let’s finish you” said END as he used his fist to destroy the freezing demon, leaving nothing there

_Stop playing Disturbed: Hell_

‘These blue flames made a stronger freezer than Ice Sheel’ thought Gray as he watched Natsu destroying Inferno after freezing him

“It is over” said Lucy in joy

“No, is not, I have one more thing to do” said END as he approached the water that once was the ice that hold Deliora in his ice prison

“What are you going to do, master?” asked Lucy as she watched Natsu approaching the water

“I am going to revive Ur” said END as the yellow flames danced around his body

‘Tch, the bitch will live again’ thought Mika

“You can revive master Ur, please, do this” said Gray with hope that his greatest failure will be repaired

‘I can’t believe that my own son is a great fan of Ur, that woman doesn’t deserve this attention’ thought Mika

“Are you alright?” asked Silver to Mika

“I am fine” said Mika with a smile

“How are you going to revive Ur?” asked Lucy, not knowing how Natsu was going to revive Ur

“With this **Yellow Flame Ultimate Technique: Flame of Life** ” said END and a yellow flame landed on the water, after a few seconds, the yellow light formed itself as a human body and after a few minutes there was Ur dressed like the day she used Ice Sheel to save Gray, also her missing leg was there as well

“Mom” said Ultear as she passed the Fairy Tail mages and reached Ur

Mika wanted to stop her, but END signed her to leave Ultear to reach Ur

“Ultear” said Ur as she couldn’t believe that her daughter was alive and well

Ur and Ultear hugged each other, as the others watched mother and daughter moments and END went back to his human form

“Mom, I want to know why you abandoned me?” asked Ultear with a serious face

“What? I have never abandoned you, I was told by master Brain that you had died and I suffered a lot after your death” said Ur with tears in her eyes

“I can tell that I was witness of master Ur’s love for you, Ultear, she always cried in her room, every night me and Lyon were aware of master Ur’s suffering and pain, because she had lost the most important person in her life, the one that she loved the most” said Gray as he approached the two

“I can vow for what Gray just said” said Lyon as he was now semi awake

“But why you let me in Brain’s care?” asked Ultear as she started to believe Gray for some reason

“When you were younger, you had too much magic and Brain said that he can help you, but he and Hades told me later that you had died because of too much magic in your body and your body had exploded into million pieces and was nothing left of you” said Ur as she remembered the night when Brain and Hades told her about the death of her daughter

“Mom, I want to take care of you and I want us to become best friends” said Ultear with tears of joy

“I want the same, Ultear” said Ur as the two hugged again

After they broke the hug

“Gray, Lyon, come here and give your old master a hug” said Ur with a smile on her face

“Sure, master” said Gray with a small smile

“Ok, I can do that” said Lyon as he and Gray hugged Ur

After they broke the hug

“Master Natsu, thank you for bringing Ur back to life and for saving us” said Gray with great gratitude

“Ur deserved to live again, it was partially my fault, if I had arrived faster, I could have stopped Deliora and no one would had died, but that is in the past, as for saving you, we are family, but you will get punished for breaking the guild rules, am I clear?” said Natsu with a serious tone

“Yes, I know what we did was stupid and we deserve our punishment” said Gray as he was looking at the ground

“Thank you for reviving me” said Ur as she bowed in front of Natsu

“No problem and if I may ask what are you going to do now?” asked Natsu with a smile

“I will join the guild where my savior and my student are, if I may” asked Ur with a smile

“You may and I will make you a member of Fairy Tail right now, just tell me where you want your guild mark and what color” said Natsu with a smile

‘Great, she will be joying us, just what I needed’ thought Mika as she looked angrily at Ur

“Mika, are you ok?” asked Silver

“Yes, darling” said Mika with love

“I want the guild mark on the back of my left hand and blue, please” said Ur with a smile as she looked at Silver

“As you wish” said Natsu with a smile as he hold two fingers together and moved them from left to right

“Thank you, mater” said Ur as a blue insignia of Fairy Tail appeared on her left hand

“You can call me master, Natsu or END, or any combination of those” said Natsu with a smile

“Gray, thank you for bringing light into my life and not letting me hate my mother” said Ultear as she kissed Gray on the lips

‘What?????? how dears she to kiss my son????? I should have killed her when I had the chance’ thought Mika as she watched Ultear kiss Gray on the lips

“I did what I could, I see Ur as my second mother” said Gray with a smile

“I hope you will see her as your mother-in-law” whispered Ultear in Gray’s ear

‘I hope that Ultear and Gray get married, with kids and they live happily ever after’ thought Ur as she watched her daughter and one of her boys kiss

‘What????????? that thing as the same level as me?????????? What the hell?????’ thought Mika with anger

“Council woman, Ultear, I may ask why you were involved in this plan?” asked Natsu knowing that she will answer him because of his position

“I wanted to revenge my mother’s death by killing Deliora, and as your guild tried to stop me, I had to stop them, I was ready to do anything, but your guild had showed me the light and I have to tell something, but when we are somewhere the walls don’t have ears and thank you for saving my mother and giving me a second chance with her” said Ultear as she hugged Natsu

“You welcome” said Natsu as he returned the hug

 “Mom, dad, she is Ur, my ice make master” said Gray with a smile but he was interrupted by his mother

“We know each other, son, she and I battled for your father’s heart” said Mika with a fake smile

“What?” said Ultear and Gray with a shock on their faces

“Silver and I dated before he met Mika, and after a few bad things between us, we broke up and he and Mika got together, I tried to get him back, but Mka’s grip on him was too strong and I gave up on him eventually” said Ur with a sad smile

“Mom, Silver Fullbaster is not my father?” asked Ultear after a few moments

“No, he is not your father, your father is someone else, he is a wizard from Fairy Tail guild, but I don’t know his name because he only gave me his nickname” said Ur shocking everyone

“I am sorry to stop this discussion, but we have to get back at Fairy Tail immediately, two powerful magic signature are closing to the guild, they will reach the guild in two three hours, so we have to get back now, before they reached the guild” said Natsu as the other nodded as he and the others went back to Destiny to get back at Fairy Tail

As Natsu and the others were heading towards Destiny, Lucy asked this

“Master, we have to lift the curse from this island, this demons think that they are humans and their life is a nightmare” said Lucy with a smile

“Is not a curse, it is a shell of moon drip over the whole island, we just have to destroy the shell and everything will be fine” said Natsu with a smile

“Who is going to destroy the shell?” asked Gray

“Master, if I may” said Silver with a smile

“Go, do it, Silver” said Natsu with a smile

“ **Ice Devil Slayer: Ice Devil Rage** ” said Silver as his rage of purple ice destroyed the ice shell

“Now, let’s go to, Bob” Lucy as they went towards Bob

“You have done it” said Bob with a smile

“Yes, but we can’t take the money since the quest wasn’t accepted” said Natsu with a quick smile

“What about the key” asked Bob with a smile

“That we can take, give it to Lucy and we should get going” said Natsu as Bob gave the Key to Lucy and they went to Destiny

‘Hold on, Mira, I am coming, if anything happens to you, I don’t know what I will do’ thought Natsu as Destiny flew towards Fairy Tail

At Fairy Tail, three hours after Natsu’s fight with Deliora and six hours after Natsu has left

It was 15:00 and Mira was in the guild master’s office, waiting for Natsu to come back, when a loud noise was heard outside the guild hall

“What is going on?” asked Mira as she, Erza and Mard went outside the guild and they saw Phantom Lord Guild hall with a Jupiter and Jose was on the ground waiting for Fairy Tail mages

‘Too easy, I will kidnap her and destroy Fairy Tail’ thought Jose as he saw Mira, Erza and Mard Geer

“Jose, master of Phantom Lord, what are you doing at Mard Geer’s guild hall with your guild hall and a Jupiter cannon?” asked Mard Geer but Jose didn’t respond to him, he, instead, went to Mira and put her to sleep

“I came to take you to your new husband and to destroy Fairy Tail” said Jose as he took Mira out with a sleep spell, put her on his back and left for Phantom Guild hall

“Give Mira back!!!!” said Erza as she watched the Jupiter loaded and ready to fire

‘Master is going to be furious on Mard Geer for failing him, especially because I think that master is in love with Mira’ thought Mard Geer

At Phantom Lord guild master’s control room

After Jose put and tied Mira on a wall, he sat on his throne, he said “Fire Jupiter and take out Fairy Tail for good” said Jose with an evil smile on his face

As The Summoner smiled evil ‘I will kill this girl when END arrives’ thought Summoner as he felt Natsu close by

Outside, with Erza and Mard Geer, as the rest of Fairy Tail joined

Jupiter fired his cannon and Erza stood in front of the guild as Destiny was landing a few feet away

“Get back, I will hold the Jupiter, **Re-equip: Adamantium Armor** ” said Erza as she went into her most defensive armor and took the attack Jupiter fired

As Erza formed her shield, the Jupiter cannon and her armor shield fought for dominance and it ended in a tie, knocking Erza out cold, as Natsu and the others just joined the battle ground

“Mard, what the hell is happening?” asked Natsu as he saw Erza on the ground and Mira nowhere to be seen and he could not contact the guild because of a jam of the magic signal earlier, as he wanted to warn the guild about the oncoming two big magical signals

“Phantom Lord attacked us and kidnapped Mira” said Mard Geer in fear of Natsu’s reaction

“What??? They WILL **PAY** ” said Natsu as he transformed into END, making all of the mages realizing that Phantom Lord had made the biggest mistake ever angering a demon and messing with his loved one

That is all until next time

**Next in END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 9 (12DK vs Element 4 and Gajeel)**


	9. 12DK vs Element 4 and Gajeel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading

**END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 9 (12DK vs Element 4 and Gajeel** **)**

**Mega arc: The Summoner**

**Arc: Phantom Lord**

**Natsu/END flames’ powers**

**Red – Destruction**

**Yellow – Healing and protection**

**Purple – Clone and object making**

**Green – Poison**

**Blue – Freeze**

**Dark – Erase**

**White – Purification**

**Rainbow – Ultimate flame**

**Last time**

“Phantom Lord attacked us and kidnapped Mira” said Mard Geer in fear

“What? They WILL **PAY** ” said Natsu as he transformed into END making all of the mages realize that Phantom Lord had made the biggest mistake ever angering a demon and messing with his loved one

**Let’s start**

“Jakal, go and take out that Jupiter Canon and Totomaru the fire of the Element 4 that guard the canon lacrima” said END as he was very pissed off

“Can do master” said Jakal with a confidence

“Mika, you go left and take down the water of the Element four her name is Juvia” said END loud and clear

“As you wish master” said Mika as she was ready to fight again

“Silver, you go left and take Sol the Earth of the Element 4” said END with a clear order at Silver

“I will defeat him in no time” said Silver with confidence

“Ezel, you go and take Aria the air of the Element 4, he is in a room on the center of Phantom Lord guild hall” said END as he became angrier and angrier

“He will go down easy” said Ezel with confidence and ready to fight

“Mard, you go and redeem yourself for letting Mira be kidnaped by defeating the ace of Phantom Lord Gajeel, he is on the master’s office” said END at Mard Geer

“Sayla, you and the rest of the mages of Fairy Tail stay here and defend the guild” said END with a serious look at Sayla

“Elfman, I am going to bring your sister back and give a hell of punishment to those who kidnaped her, I am going to the control room where Jose is and another powerful being, I think he took Mira there” said END as he flew in the air, but before he left, he said also “Gray, make a way of ice for us to go there” said END as he gave Gray a map of where the phantom mages are located

“Right away, master, **Ice Make: Stairs** ” said Gray as a way of stairs appeared between the ground and Phantom Lord guild hall with multiple roads one to the left, one to the right, one to the Jupiter canon, one to the center room and one to the master’s office

Ezel, Mika, Gray (who went with his mother), Silver, Jakal and Mard Geer went on the stairs towards Phantom Lord

With Sayla on the ground

“Hold your ground and stop whatever comes from the Phantom Lord” said Sayla with a war cry

“Yes, we will defend our guild said the Fairy Tail mages” in unison

With Jakal

“Dam it, this Jupiter barrel gun is too big” said Jakal as he just entered the Jupiter barrel gun

After a few more minutes, he arrived at the place where the lacrima of Jupiter canon was hold

“So, you are Totomaru, the fire mage of Elament 4 and this is the lacrima of the Jupiter canon, this is going to be easy” said Jakal with a smile

“I don’t think so” said Totomaru as he pointed his sword at Jakal

And the two of them were about to fight

With Mika and Gray

They reached the room where Juvia was

“This is strange, when did it start raining inside” said Gray

“Drip, drop, the rain has always accompanied Juvia” said Juvia as she approached the duo mother son

“So, you are Juvia, I will stop you” said Mika with confidence

“Juvia will fight for master’s plan and kill you and your companion” said Juvia as she looked at Mika with anger, but when she looked at Gray, she felt her heart beat faster and faster

‘Juvia has fallen in love with her enemy’ thought Juvia as she watched Gray, but Mika was sharper and she understood what was happening

‘First Ultear, now Juvia, I am so proud that my son attracts so many women, after I will defeat her, I will ask master to let her join Fairy Tail and become my daughter-in-law’ thought Mika as she and Juvia were ready to fight

With Silver

Silver reached the room where Sol was

“So, this is my opponent, Sol the Earth master” said Silver as he reached Sol

“Non, non is monsieur Sol for you, brute” said Sol as he and Silver was about to fight

With Ezel

Ezel has reached the room where Aria was

“So sad that Fairy Tail accepted demons in their ranks, but even so, they will not defeat Phantom Lord” said Aria as he was crying

“First you insult my race as a demon, then my guild, you will pay” said Ezel as they were ready to fight one another

With Mard Geer

Mard Geer reached the destination

“So, this is the great Steel, Gajeel, a dragon slayer that considers himself better than Acnologia and Master END? You don’t seem too much in the eyes of Mard Geer” said Mard Geer as he looked at Gajeel who was eating iron

“I am not afraid of you or your pathetic master or guild” said Gajeel as he was ready to fight Mard Geer

On the ground, Jose’s shadows appeared and started to attack the mages there

“Those are master Jose’s shadows, I will stop them, Tempester, burn them” said Sayla as she stopped shadow after shadow and Tempester used his fire powers to burn them

‘Wow, thy have an amazing team work’ thought the old Fairy Tail mages members about their new members

Tatomaru vs Jakal

_Play Three days grace: Landmine_

“First, let’s take care of that lacrima, **Explode** ” said Jakal as the lacrima became yellow and exploded

 “No, what you have done, master Jose is going to be furious on me now for not defending well the lacrima” said Totomar who was not caught in the explosion

“You are unharmed, you will not remain like this for long, **Explode** ” said Jakal as he made Totomaru explode, making him suffer in pain as he took a great deal of damage

As Totomaru’s body glowed in yellow light, he was exploded and flew around the room, as well, his clothes were torn apart

“Damn, I can’t move, I am to injuried” said Totomaru as he was breathing heavily as he landed on his back

“Go to sleep” said Jakal as he knocked out the air of Totomaru by hitting him in the chest

“Now I should get back on the ground, I don’t want to be caught on master’s fury and I will take him with me, let master decide if he lives or dies” said Jakal as he put Totomaru on his shoulder and went on the ground

_Stop playing Three days grace: Landmine_

As Jakal arrived on the ground, he put Totomaru in magic cuffs and helped Sayla with the shadows

“Good job, Jakal, you took out one of the Elmant 4 so quick” said Sayla with a smile

“Yes, but we have to wait for the others so finish their fights and to hope that they will not be caught inside master’s wrath” said Jakal and Sayla nodded in sign of approval

And they continued to fight the shadows

Mika vs Juvia

 “Juvia will win for her and her future husband” said Juvia with a small smile

“What does you master want to do with Mira, why he kidnapped her?” asked Gary with a serious voice

“I know that master wants to marry her to an important ally of Phantom Lord” said Juvia

“We will not let you force her into a marriage the she doesn’t want” said Gray with a cold voice

“Why you want to defend her?” asked Juvia with a sad voice

“Because she is an important friend” said Gray serious

‘Love rival, love rival, love rival, love rival, love rival, love rival, love rival, love rival, love rival, love rival, love rival, love rival, love rival, love rival, love rival, love rival, love rival, love rival, love rival, love rival, love rival, love rival, love rival’ thought Juvia as she thought that Gray was in love with Mira

‘She totally misunderstood what Gray said’ thought Mika as she watched Juvia torturing herself with the thought of losing Gray

“What Gray wanted to say is that Mira is very important to our master and we don’t want him to suffer and see him in pain, he had done a lot for us” said Mka trying to bring Juvia on their side

_Play Breaking Benjamin: Breath_

“Juvia is sorry, but Juvia has to fight you” said Juvia with confidence

“I will fight you and stop this war” said Mika as she and Juvia were now face to face

“ **Water Look** ” said Juvia as she tried to catch Mika and make her surrender

“This won’t work” said Mika as she simply ate the water that surrounded her

“ **Water Slicer** ” said Juvia as she attacked Mika again, but the result was the same

“I am a **Water Devil Slayer,** water won’t work on me, Juvia” said Mika as she was ready to attack Juvia

‘I will knock her nice and easy’ though Mika as she hit Juvia with her fist, only to pass through her body

“You will not pass through Juvia’s **Water Body** ” said Juvia, but Mika smiled

“You realize that my water attacks make more damage to you than to an ordinary mage, **Water Devil Slayer: Demonic Fist** ” said Mika as her fist covered in water hit Juvia, making her take various damages and fall into on knee

“Juvia will not give up” said Juvia with persistence

“Your persistence is admirable, but futile, I will win, **Water Devil Slayer: Devil Rage** ” said Mika as she hit Juvia with her rage, almost knocking Juvia, but Juvia once again stood in one knee

“For master and Gray-sama, Juvia will win” said Juvia as she tried to stand up

“Is over, Juvia, **Water Devil Slayer Secret Art: Tsunami Impact** ” said Mika as her tsunami wave hit Juvia knocking her out for good and stopping the rain

_Stop playing Breaking Benjamin: Breath_

“Gray, take her and let’s go” said Mika with a smile

“Why I should take her out of here?” asked Gray

“Because we don’t want her to die and if you leave her here, she will probably get caught by master’s wrath and die, so take her with you and let’s get the hell out of here” said Mika with a dictatorial tone

Gray picked Juvia as he, Juvia and Mika went to the ground

With Sayla and the others on the ground

“Two down, three to go” said Sayla with a smile

“Yes, let’s put Juvia in hand cuffs and help Sayla with the shadows” said Mika and Gray nodded as he did as his mother said

Silver vs Sol

_Play Metallica: So fucking what_

“Non, I will win this fight, **Roche Concerto** ” said Sol as he threw several rocks at Silver’s direction

“ **Ice Devil Slyer: Devil Rage** ” said Silver as he destroyed the rocks with his breath attack

“You will not win, I will, **Stable Dance** ” said Sol who created a sand storm around Silver

“You can’t hope to defeat me with such a weak attack” said Silver as he lowered the temperature around him and froze the sand storm that was around him

“But with this I can, **Merci la Vie** ” said Sol as he used his most terrifying spell

Silver was trapped in a nightmare when he saw Mika dying again and again, but to Sol’s surprise, he broke the spell and he was free

“How the hell did you free yourself from my spell?” asked Sol with angry

“Mika is alive, master Natsu saved us and your nightmare spell doesn’t work on me, but now you made me angry” said Silver with an angry look on his face and the temperature around the room was very cold

“Doesn’t matter, I will destroy you, **Platre Sonata** ” said Sol as he attacked Silver with his strongest attack a giant fist made of stone

“ **Ice Devil Slayer: Demonic Fist** ” said Silver as the Stone fist was about to hit him, Silver hit the stone fist with his own fist covered in purple ice and destroyed it

“I had enough of you, let’s see how you will attack me when is no more earth around you” said Silver as he froze the whole room

“ **Platre Sonata** ” said Sol but nothing happened

“I will finish this, **Ice Devil Slayer Secret Art: Destruction Bow** ” said Silver as he made an ice bow and shut an arrow towards Sol knocking him out cold

_Stop playing Metallica: So fucking what_

“Let’s go out of here” said Silver as he took Sol on his shoulder and left Phantom Lord Guild hall

With Sayla and the others

“Good job, Silver” said Sayla with a smile

“Thank you, Sayla” said Silver with a smile

“I am glad that you are safe” said Mika as she kissed Silver on the lips

“Me too” said Silver as he returned the kiss

“Let’s hope the others return soon” said Gray as he watched the whole love scene between his parents and the fight around them

Ezel vs Aria

_Play Disturbed: Ten thousand fists in the air_

“ **Zetsu** ” said Aria as he extended his palm and made the air around Ezel explode, fact the made Ezel fly

“You are powerful, I give you that, but you will not defeat me” said Ezel as he was ready to fight against Aria with his fist

“ **Zero** ” said Aria as he made an aria around him impossible to get through it

“ **Rosary Circle** ” said Ezel as he moved his arms in an x destroying the Zero aria around Aria

“You will not win” said Aria as he was ready to use metsu

“ **Slashing mode** ” said Ezel as he transformed his four arms into four swords

“What?” was all Aria could say before he was slashed a few times and put it out cold

_Stop playing Disturbed: Ten thousand fists in the air_

“I will take you to master” said Ezel as he took Aria on his shoulder and left Phantom Lord guild

With Sayla and the others

“Good job, Ezel” said Sayla as she watched Ezel coming with Aria on his shoulder

“Hehehe, thank you, Sayla” said Ezel with a smile

“Now only Mard and maser remain there” said Sayla

“I will not worry about them, they will win for sure” said Mika with a smile

“I know they will” said Sayla with a smile of her own

Mard Geer vs Gajeel

_Play Three days grace: I am machine_

“So, you are the second most powerful mage of Phantom Lord, you don’t look too much in Mard Geer’s eyes” said Mard Geer as he walked towards Gajeel with his hands in his pockets

“You better not mock me, **Iron Dragon Slayer: Dragon Sword** ” said Gajeel as he transformed his arm into a sword and attacked Mard Geer with it, but Mard Geer simply dodged Gajeel’s every slash

“That’s all you can do, you have no chance to beat me, not in a million years” said Mard Geer as he smiled sinisterly at Gajeel

“ **Iron Dragon Slayer: Dragon Roar** ” said Gajeel as he roared his dragon roar towards Mard Geer

“ **Throns** ” said Mard Geer as a shield made of throns appeared in front of Mard Geer protecting him from the roar

“ **Iron Dragon Slayer: Dragon Lance** ” said Gajeel as he transformed his arm into an lance and lunched a rain of lances at Mard Geer

“ **Throns** ” said Mard Geer as a shield made of throns appeared in front of Mard Geer, protecting him from the Gejeel’s attack

“ **Iron Dragon Slayer: Dragon Club** ” said Gajeel as he transformed his arm into a pole and tried to hit Mard Geer, but he easily dodged

“If that was all of your offensive spells, I think is time for Mard Geer to attack you, you better get into defensive” said Mard Geer as he was ready to attack Gajeel

“If I can’t hit you, neither can you, **Iron Dragon Slayer: Iron Scales** ” said Gajeel as he transformed his body into iron

“ **Throns** ” said Mard Geer as his throns attacked Gajeel

“Not going to work” said Gajeel, but to his shock, the throns pierced his armor and destroyed his iron scales and injured him badly

“How the hell did you do that” said Gajel with a shock on his face

“With my curse, now go to sleep, **Rose Explosion** ” said Mard Geer as on Gajeel’s chest appeared a red rose which exploded, knocking him out cold

_Stop Playing Three days grace: I am machine_

“I will take you to master” said Mard Geer as he was going out the Phantom Lord guild with Gajeel

With Sayla and the others on the ground

“Mard, I guess that only master remains now” said Sayla with a smile

“Yes, and we should hope that everything works fine” said Mard Geer as he looked at Phantom Lord guild hall

With Jose and Mira

“If you free me now, Natsu might not kill all of you” said Mira as she was tied to a wall

“END may try to kill us, but when he will arrive here, he will see you dying” said the Summoner

“But you said that you will let her live” said Martin the Steel

“Silence mortal, I will……..” The Summoner tried to say, but he was interrupted by a fire explosion that was END entering the room

“Mira, are you alright?” asked END with concern in his voice

“Yes, I am fine, they didn’t do anything to me” said Mira

“But I will now, **Soul Eraser** ” said The Summoner as he attacked Mira with his killing move that could erase her soul and she can’t ever be revived, much to END/Natsu’s horror, as it seems, it was no hope for Mira and she would die right here and right now

“ ** _Mira_** ” screamed END/Natsu

That is all until next time

**Next in END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 10 (A demon’s wrath)**


	10. A demon’s wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading

**END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 10 (A demon’s wrath** **)**

**Mega arc: The Summoner**

**Arc: Phantom Lord**

**Natsu/END flames’ powers**

**Red – Destruction**

**Yellow – Healing and protection**

**Purple – Clone and object making**

**Green – Poison**

**Blue – Freeze**

**Dark – Erase**

**White – Purification**

**Rainbow – Ultimate flame**

**Last time**

“Mira, are you alright?” asked END with concern in his voice

“Yes, I am fine, they didn’t do anything to me” said Mira

“But I will now, **Soul Eraser** ” said The Summoner as he attacked Mira with his killing move that could erase her soul and she can’t ever be revived, much to END/Natsu’s horror, as it seems, it was no hope for Mira and she would die right here and right now

“ ** _Mira_** ” screamed END/Natsu

**Let’s start**

“ **Yellow** **Flame: Knight Armor** ” said END as he lunched an yellow flame at Mira who reached her before The Summoner’s attack and created an armor around Mira’s body

“Is not going to work” said the Summoner with confidence

“You can bet your life that is going to work, Natsu is going to protect me” said Mira as she was hit by The Summoner’s purple light attack

The Soul eraser hit Mira, but the Yellow armor protected her, much to the horror and surprise of Jose, Martin and The Summoner

“You are ok, Mi…..” Martin the Steel wanted to say, but instead he coughed blood form his mouth

Martin the Steel wanted to approach Mira, but he was stabbed by END’s claw, which entered from Marin’s back, destroying his heart in the process and exited full of blood from Martin’s chest

“Because of you Mira was about to die today, now go to hell” said END as he burned Martin the Still and nothing was left of him

Mira was a little shocked, but also happy, this proved to her that he cared about her, if not love her already, and she can work with that

“ **Purple Flame: Flying Knife** ” said END as a few knives flew towards Mira, freeing her from the rope ties

“Thank you, Natsu, or should I say END” said Mira as she hugged Natsu

“This is my END form, but you can call me how you want, Mira, now do you want me to take you to safety before I start my fight with this two idiots?” asked END as his red eyes looked into her blue ones

“This armor will protect me from all attacks” said Mira with a smile

“Yes, why?” said END with confusion in his voice

“I want to see you fight them, please, Natsu, let me watch you fight” said Mira with puppy dog eyes

“Ok, you can watch me tear them apart” said END as he approached Jose and The Summoner

Mira went to a corner and watched them as they were about to fight

“So is going to be two on one, or one of you think he can handle me on his own?” Said END with a smile

“It will be the two of us against you, not because each one of us can take you, but you had lost enough time here” said The Summoner as he and Jose approached END ready to fight

“Do as you two want, you two will never defat me, not in a million of years” said END with confidence

With Sayla and the other on the ground

Erza just woke up and felt an immense magic

“What is this magic pressure and power?” said Erza with a big question mark

“Is master END, Jose and what Mard Geer believes to be The Summoner” said Mard Geer with a smile

“Finally The Summoner is going to die at the hands of master” said Mika with a smile

“Yes, the nightmare is going to be over” said Silver as he hugged his wife

“Wait, where is Mira?” asked Erza as she couldn’t move very well, as she returned to the battle ground, but she has lost all of her magic

“Mira is with master, don’t worry, he will save her” said Mika with a smile

“I have to go a help” said Erza as tried to summon her magic, but didn’t work

“You can’t fight like this, let master handle things and your friend will be here unharmed” said Sayla with a smile

“Fine” said Erza ‘I don’t want him to save Mira, that will have her become more and more attracted to him and I will lose my chance’ thought Erza as she didn’t like the fact the she can’t fight right now

Back with Natsu and Mira at the fight between END, Jose and The Summoner

_Play Disturbed: The warrior_

“Let’s finish this fast, **Death Wave** ” said Jose as he attacked END with his killing blow

Jose’s right hand formed a purple ball that fired a purple energy at END, who just smiled at the attack

“ **White Flame: Cannon** ” said END as he formed a ball of white flames in his left hand and from it a cannon fired towards Jose’s death wave

As the two attacks collided, END’s white flame canon overpowered Jose’s death wave and hit Jose hard making him crash into an wall

‘Wow, Natsu is so strong’ thought Mira as she watched the fight

“Came to me, I summon you, **Lesser Demons of The Hell** ” said The Summoner as 10 demons appeared inside the room

All of them were black, had wings, tails and red eyes

“This in not going to work, **Red Flame: Fire Raid** ” said END as he made fire rain all over the demons, killing all of them, like the fire ball rain he used against Deliora, but stronger, 10 times stronger

‘Natsu is so cool’ thought Mira as she watched END killing all of the demons

With Sayla and the other on the ground

“Why are the shadows leaving?” asked Erza

“Jose must need them in the fight against master” said Sayla with a smile

‘Just how powerful is he” thought Erza

Back at the fight

“My shadows will weaken you and I will kill you” said Jose as his shadows prepared to attack END

“ **White Flame: Archangel Will of Fate** ” said END as a lot of fire balls of white flames surrounded END’s body

One shadow attacked END, but when it was close, it was hit by a fire ball, erasing the shadow completely, but the white fire ball remained and returned to END

“What, attack all at once” said Jose as his shadows attacked END at once, but all of them were wiped out by the white fire balls that protected him

“Damn, I have to summon the shadows again” said Jose as he started to summon his shadows again

“Came to me **Four Element Demons of Hell** ” said The Summoner as he summoned four humanoid demons made of fire, water, earth and air

“ **Read Flame: Four Lands”** said END as he flew over the four of them, hit his fist on the ground and send the four demons flying in four directions

END went where the fire demon was and

“ **Blue Flame Ultimate Attack: Freezing Hell Lucifer Prison** ” said END as he froze with the blue flame the fire demon and then destroyed the ice bloc with his fist, leaving nothing of the demon

“Now is your time, earth demon, **Red Flame Ultimate Attack: Supernova** ” said END as he attacked the earth demon with supernova, killing him on the spot as the lava canon hit the earth demon, leaving nothing behind

“ **Blue Flame Ultimate Attack: Freezing Hell Lucifer Prison** ” said END as he froze with the blue flame the air demon and END smashed his foot obliterating the air demon

“Let’s finish this **Red Flame Ultimate Attack Supernova** ” said END as his supernova blast evaporated the water demon

‘Wow, Natsu destroyed the four demons without letting them a single chance of attacking him, that is why he’s the most powerful Wizard Saint’ thought Mira as she was impressed by END’s fight until now

After Jose summoned his shadows again, they converged in to a giant, with hands, ready to strike END

“Is not going to work, Jose, **White Flame Ultimate Attack: Eternal Life** ” said END as on END’s hand appeared the Egyptian cross of life, made of white fire, firing a big white fire blast that destroyed the shadow giant ball

Jose was shocked and said “Please, spare me”

“You wanted to kill my guild mates, to kill me, and most important, to kill Mira, with your master, now you will pay, **Green Flame Ultimate Attack: Snake King Bite** ” said END as from his right hand a green fire snake moved to attack Jose

The green snake attacked Jose, killing him with great pain, his pain was short, but it felt like eons

‘Natsu cares a lot about everyone and more about me, maybe he loves me, but was it really necessary to kill the old man and Jose, who knows? Maybe he did the right thing, only time will tell’ thought Mira who didn’t like to see people dying, but she realized that Natsu had a point of killing them

“Come to me, I summon you, **Average Demons of Hell** ” said The Summoner as 20 demons appeared in the big room

“Not going to work, Summoner, **Red Flame: Fire Ball** and **Red Flame: Fire Raid** ” said END as a rain of fire balls and a raid of fire balls hit every demon, injuring them, but not killing them

“Your attack didn’t work, you need to be more powerful to defeat them” said The Summmoner

“Let’s see if they survive this, **Red Flame: Lava Pool** ” said END as a pool of lava appeared beneath the 20 demons, making them fall into the lava pool “ **Purple Flame: Hammer of the Gods** ” said END as he made a giant purple fire hammer who hit the demons, burying them in the lava pool

‘Wow, he can change his fire properties very fast and even if he used a lot of power today, he looks like he didn’t even start, just how powerful are you, my darling Natsu?’ thought Mira after she saw Natsu killing 20 demons with only four attacks

“Come to me, I summon you, **Great Demon of The Upper World: Kiltan** ” said The Summoner as a huge demon in a black armor appeared on the battlefield and he was caring a huge sword on his back

“You got a lot of tricks in you sleeves” said END as he looked at Kiltan with a mocking smile

“Kiltan, kill him now” said The Summoner with an evil smile

Kiltan took out his sword and tried to kill END by smashing the sword on END, but END rolled out of the way and “ **Red Flame: Fire Way** ” said END as he shut a fire bam at Kiltan, but his armor resisted

“You have to do better than that, END” said The Summoner as he hoped that Kiltan will finish END for good

“Don’t worry, I will **Dual Flame: Red and Blue: Forbidden Dance of Fire and Ice** ” said END as from his right hand started a blue fire attack, towards Kilton and from his left hand started a blue fire attack, Kilton being also the target of the blue fame attack

Kilton, Mira and The Summoner watched how the red and blue attacks danced around Kilton’s body

At some point, the blue flame made contact with Kilton’s armor, freezing it and then the red fire made contact with the armor as well, not long after the blue flame

Kilton looked horrified as the second fire attack destroyed his armor completely

END was pleased with his accomplishment and didn’t see Kilton’s sword was about to cut him in two

“NATSU” screamed Mira

“I am ok, Mira, don’t worry” said END as he caught the sword with his claws “ **Red Flame: Metal Melting** ” as END claws hooted up melting Kilton’s sword completely

‘Wow, he can combine his flames and he can melt metal that easy’ thought Mira

“Time to finish this, **Red Fire Ultimate Attack: Supernova** ” said END as a ball of fire was formed in his claws, which were over his head, his claws hit the ball making it fire a lava cannon at Kilton, killing the demon

“Come to me, **Ultimate Demons of Hell** ” said The Summoner as six demons appeared around him

“From what I know, you have only two spells of summoning left and then you are mine” said END as he was face to face with the six demons

“You will not survive this” said The Summoner with a smile

“Ultimate demons, give me a break, they aren’t not even ultimate mosquitos, **Green Flame: Poison Raid** ” said END as he flew over the six demons, in front of his right hand a green circle appeared that fired green fire balls at the demons

As the green fire ball hit the demons, their skin became green instead of their original black skin

“What the hell is this, why aren’t they moving and why did they turn into green demons?” asked The Summoner not understanding what was happening

“That is because of my poison green fire, oh, and when they will be complete green, they will vanish, pufff” said END as he continued to rain green fire over the demons

“Damn” cursed The Summoner as he watched his six ultimate demons turning into green and then vanishing

‘Wow, Natsu destroyed them with intelligence, not with his muscles, I like that, also he said that he has only two spells of summoning left, then he will fight The Summoner himself’ thought Mira as she watched the fight

“ **Apocalyptic Gate Open: The four Horsemen of Apocalypse** ” said The Summoner as the four horsemen of apocalypse appeared on the fight scene

Death was a man without head, his head was in his left hand and in his right hand he held a huge axe

War was a woman with two swords and a lot of tattoos

Famine was a woman with a bow

Pestilence was a man with a long wooden stick

 All four were wearing armors and all four had black eyes and dark hair

“They are invincible, immune to all attacks and you can’t kill them, not even a god or all the gods can” said The Summoner with an evil smile

‘How will Natsu and I going to make it through this now’ thought Mira as for the first time since the fight started she was afraid for her and Natsu

“Maybe, but they can be killed with their own weapons, I will show you” said END making The Summoner stare at him as END used his high speed, took the death axe and stabbed death in the chest, making him turn into stone

“Yhea, but you have half an hour before he will turn back to normal, if you don’t do that to all of them, by then he will return to normal” said The Summoner, but he was surprised to see that END managed to take War’s sword and turned her into stone as well

How did he do that? Well, he kicked her in the guts, the sword dropped on the ground and it was used to stab her in the chest as well

“I will do it” said END as he used his speed and took Famine over his back, stealing her bow and fired an arrow, turning her into stone as well

“Damn, watch out” The Summoner tried to warn the last horseman, but it was too late, END turned him into stone after stabbing him with his own stick and all of the horseman disappeared

‘Now, the final demon of him’ thought Mira as she somehow knew that Natsu was going to END this quick and both of them will leave for home soon

“Come to me, **Ultimate Demon Lord: Kijaden** ” said The Summoner as the demon Lord appeared on the room (Imagine Kijaden from Warcraft 3)

“Finally, Kijaden, I think I should thank you, since you told my brother how to revive me, only to be cursed by Anksherham, because it served your purpose to get rid of the humans and dragons, you wanted the demons of the underworld to rule this word” said END with sarcasm

“You are a traitor, END, instead of being on your race’s side, you side with the humans, I will kill you **Finger of Death** ” said Kiljaden as he fired a red beam at END from his finger

END dodged the red beam, he with Kiljaden exchanged a series of fists from which END emerged victorious, sending the demon lord flying

“ **Green Flame Ultimate Attack: Snake King Bite** ” said END as the green fire snake bit Kiljaden, but END wasn’t finished there “ **Blue Flame Ultimate Attack: Freezing Hell Lucifer Prison** ” after the blue flames appeared from their circle and froze Kiljaden, END put his right hand in horizontal position and used a third attack against the demon lord “ **Red Flame Ultimate Attack Enchanted By The Power Of The Gods: Star Explosion** ” said END as in his right hand formed a red star that exploded a beam of red fire destroying completely the demon lord

‘Natsu impressed me greatly, he first weakened the demon lord, then imprisoned him and finally he used an enchanted attack to destroy him’ thought Mira

Grimon Heart ship

“Is Jellal ready to revive Anksherham?” asked a hooded man 

“Yes, in a few days, but he will need at least two s-class wizards from Fairy Tail as sacrifice to be enough to bring our god back, but he has everything under control and his targets are in Magnolia, both of them, so don’t worry, master Mastermind” said Hades with an evil smile

“Good, let’s get to work then” said Mastermind with an evil smile

Back at the fight with Natsu and The Summoner

“Any last words?” asked END as he prepared his final attack against The Summoner

“Long live lord Anksherham” said The Summoner

“Well, he’s dead and so will you **White Flame Ultimate Attack: Eternal Life** ” said END as the Egyptian cross fired a white fire beam destroying The Summoner for good

_Stop Playing Disturbed Warrior_

END returned to his human form, as for The Summoner, it was left only his armor, since he was a dark spirit that possessed the armor and it can only be killed with a white fire attack after he summons all of his demons, if you don’t know, The Summoner looked like an walking armor with a black spirit inside of it

“Natsu” said Mira as she hugged Natsu

“I am glad that you are ok, Mira” said Natsu as he returned the hug

Mira then kissed Natsu on the lips

That is all until next time

**Next in END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 11 (Feelings)**


	11. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading

**END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 11 (Feelings)**

**Mega arc: The Mastermind**

**Arc: Tower of Heaven**

**Natsu/END flames’ powers**

**Red – Destruction**

**Yellow – Healing and protection**

**Purple – Clone and object making**

**Green – Poison**

**Blue – Freeze**

**Dark – Erase**

**White – Purification**

**Rainbow – Ultimate flame**

**Last time**

“Natsu” said Mira as she hugged Natsu

“I am glad that you are ok, Mira” said Natsu as he returned the hug

Mira then kissed Natsu on the lips

**Let’s start**

After they pulled away from the kiss

“Mira, I want to…..” Natsu tried to say, but he was stopped by Mira who put a finger on his lips

“Natsu, this is neither the place, nor the time for us to talk about how we feel about each other, let’s talk about this after we finish with Phantom Lord aftermath” said Mira with a smile as she wanted to say to Natsu ‘I love you’ and she was sure that he would say the same to her, but there wasn’t the place for that, so she had to wait a little longer to hear those words form his mouth

“How about we go to Akane resort and talk, ok Mira?” said Natsu with a smile

“I will love that” said Mira with a smile

Natsu stood back as he transformed into END

‘Wow, Natsu looks so cool in END, I like that very much’ thought Mira as END approached her

“Let’s go out of here, Mira” said END as he picked her in bridal style and flew with her out of there

“Natsu, how much power did you use and how much of your stamina have you been using in this long fight?” asked Mira as they flew towards the ground

“I used 30% of my power and 40% of my stamina. Why?” asked END with a smile

“I just wanted to know” said Mira with a smile ‘Wow, how much power do you have, Natsu, I am wondering if we will ever see you at 100% and what are you capable of then’ thought Mira as they landed on the ground

“Mira” said all the guild as END let Mira down and went back to his human form

“Nee-chan” said Elfman as he hugged Mira

“It is alright, I am fine thanks to my hero, Natsu” said Mira with a big smile and a very happy face

‘Dam, it is how I thought, Mira and master are in love with each other’ thought Erza

‘How in the name of hell have I lost in face of a simple human girl?????????? Me, the most powerful demoness’ thought Sayla as she witnessed the looks on Mira and Natsu’s faces clearly, those two were in love with each other

“Hold it right there, Fairy Tail, you all are under arrest” said Lahar as he and the rune knights surrounded Fairy Tail mages

“Lahar, stop, what are you doing? Phantom Lord attacked us, we only defended ourselves against them” said Natsu glaring at Lahar who made a step back

“Where is Jose and Martin the Steel?” asked Lahar with a firm tone  

“Jose, Martin the whatever and The Summoner are all dead, as for the s-class and the ace of Phantom, they are all here” said Natsu as he pointed towards the Element 4 and Gajeel

“You had no right of killing Jose, he is one of the Wizard Saints, about The Summoner, we don’t care, he was wanted, dead or alive” said Lahar with a small drop of courage towards Natsu

“I had no right, he tried to kill me, I had every right” said Natsu and Lahar made two steps back

“Ok, you are right, but what about Martin the Still, why did you kill him?” asked Lahar as he lost all courage

“He is responsible for the whole attack and because of him Mira almost died today, so he is guilty! Do you need me to remind you, rune knight, who are you talking to? I am the Number One Wizard Saint of Fiore, also I am one of the Sppringan 12 and the Prince of Alvarez, the county that helped Fiore at every step, do I need to talk with Princess Hisui or to the king about this rune because I can and I don’t think they will be happy” said Natsu with a smile as he knew he had won the battle with the rune knight

‘Dam, Natsu is better at defending the guild than Makarov, this will not stand good for me, Mira will love him even more’ thought Erza

“Ok, you win and what we will do with Element 4 and Gajeel?” asked Lahar as he admitted defeat

‘Master saved us just like that’ thought the whole guild

“Let’s go and talk with them” said Natsu with a smile

“All of you have two options, one is join Fairy Tail and two is go to jail. What do you choose, Gajell?” asked Natsu with a smile

“I join your guild because I want to beat Mard Geer some day and maybe even you” said Gajell with a smile

“Same here” said Sol

“I will join to be the greatest fire mage” said Totomaru

“I will join Fairy Tail, but is sad that Phantom Lord doesn’t exist anymore” said Aria

“Juvia will join Fairy Tail to be with her beloved Gray” said Juvia and Mika smiled at this declaration

“I welcome you to our guild and family” said Natsu towards the five new Fairy Tail mages and then he turned towards Lahar “I think you are done here”

“Yes, excuse us” said Lahar as he left with all the rune knights

“Let’s cheer up for Master Natsu who saved us more the one time today” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the cheek

“Master Natsu, Master Natsu, Master Natsu, Master Natsu, Master Natsu, Master Natsu, Master Natsu” said the guild

“Natsu, do you mind if you invite them as well at the resort?” asked Mira whispering in Natsu’s ear

“No, go ahead” said Natsu with a little disappointment in his voice ‘I wanted her alone, so I can tell her how I feel about her, but I guess I can, even if the guild will be there’ thought Natsu as Mira prepared to say something

“Natsu and I will like to invite you at Akane resort tomorrow to relax a little, what do you say?” said Mira with a smile

“It is my treat” said Natsu with a smile

“Yes” said the guild in unison

“See you tomorrow then at Akene resort” said Mira and with that all of them went to their homes

The next day the whole guild went to Akane resort and after getting checked, they went to relax and have fun

Natsu was in his room, talking at the magic phone with Mavis, Mira was at the bar, talking with Cana, not far from them was Erza, who was talking with Lucy, in another side of the bar was Juvia, who was talking with Sayla, meanwhile Ur was talking with Ultear in her room

With Natsu and Mavis

“Natsu, how do you feel about Mira?” asked Mavis form the other side of the phone

“I think I love her” said Natsu as his face became red

“You think you love her or you love her, Natsu?” said Mavis as she was sure that Natsu did love Mira, but he was afraid to admit it

“Yes, I love her because I think about her all the time, I want to protect her from every harm that comes to her way, I feel my heart beat faster only when her name is mentioned by someone, I want to be her happiness, if I can’t, I want her to be happy, I will do everything for her, she is my world now and I want to be hers” said Natsu as he put his hand over his heart

“Then you love her more than anything on this world, go and talk to her” said Mavis with a smile

“I will go and talk to her right now” said Natsu with a big smile

“Bye” said Mavis and Natsu replied “Bye” as well as he went after Mira

With Ur and Ultear

“So, I go after Gray, as you go after Silver?” asked Ultear with a smile

“Yes, we will make them eat from our hand, or from other place” said Ur with a smile

“Mom” said Ultear as her face became red

“What?” said Ur and they continued to talk about Gray and Silver

With Mira and Cana

“Mira, what are your feelings about Natsu?” asked Cana with a smile as she took a sip from her drink

“I am in love with him, I think it was love at first sight” said Mira with a big smile at her best friend

“I am glad for you, Mira, I really am, master is a great guy and he will take good care of you, also you deserve to be happy” said Cana as she drank more from her drink

“Thank you, Cana, and I know, me and Natsu will be happy” said Mira with a big smile

“Yes, but you have to be ready for the concurrence, also he has to face the ones that want you” said Cana as she took another sip of alcohol

“Yes, I know that Erza loves me and that Sayla wants Natsu, but they had no chance because we love each other, at least I think we do, and I did nothing to encourage Erza” said Mira with a smile

“Yes, you did nothing to encourage Erza, but when you rejected all the guys that wanted to ask you out, she thought that you maybe lesbian as her” said Cana as she explained to Mira why Erza loved Mira

“I told her that I like guys and that someday, when I will find the right guy, I will marry him” said Mira with a smile

“And you found the right guy, Natsu” said Cana with a smile

“Yes” said Mira and they started to talk about other things

With Erza and Lucy

“So, let me get this right, you are lesbian and you are in love with Mira-san?” asked Lucy at Erza

“Yes, I am in love with Mira, but she said that she is straight and she will marry some perfect guy someday” said Erza as she confessed her love for Mira to her friend Lucy

“I am sorry, Erza, but I don’t think you will ever be able to make Mira love you as a woman because is hard to make someone straight become lesbian, plus I think Mira-san is in love with master” said Lucy as Erza looked at the ground

“I know, but I won’t give up until they are married with kids” said Erza as Lucy didn’t say nothing anymore only felt sorry for her friend and mentor

With Sayla and Juvia

“So you are in love with, master Natsu” said Juvia with a smile

“Not in love, but I desire his touch and his body” said Sayla with a smile

“Juvia thinks that you only lust for him and not love him” said Juvia with a sad smile

“Maybe, but even so, I will not let a human girl to steal him from me” said Sayla as she looked at Mira who was talking with Cana

“I wish you luck, I know how it feels to love someone and I want to be loved by him” said Juvia with a smile

“Who is your love interest?” asked Sayla as she watched Juvia with attention

“Gray-sama” said Juvia with a smile

“Mika and Silver’s son, well, I wish you best of luck and watch it because Ultear had already kissed him” said Sayla with a small smile

 “Another love rival” said Juvia “Juvia is surrounded by love rivals” continued Juvia

“Who is the other?” asked Sayla with a question mark over her head

“Mira-san” said Juvia with a glare at Mira

“No, Mira is interested only in master END, I can assure you of that” said Sayla with a glare at Mira as well

“Ok” said Juvia as they were interrupted by a huge explosion

When the explosion smoke was cleared, it revealed a group of people

“Milliana, Sho, Wally, Simon” said Erza as she saw that the orange-haired girl named Milliana was on her knees, with hand cuffs and a magic collar around her neck, the same could be said about  the blonde guy named Sho, as well about the dark-haired muscular boy named Simon and about the square boy named Wally

All of them were on their knees, from left to right, they were in this order: Milliana, Sho, Wally and Simon, at Milliana’s neck was a sword pointed by a pink-haired girl and at Simon’s head was a gun by an owl man

“What is your problem, Erza?” asked a blue-haired boy with a red tattoo on his face

“You are, Jellal” said Erza as she summoned a sword in her hand

“Careful, Erza, you don’t want my friend here to cut Milliana’s beautiful neck, I suggest that you drop the sword, right now” said Jellal with a sinister smile

Erza dropped the sword as the Fairy Tail mages went to her side

“Erza, what is happening?” asked Mira as she looked at the intruders and at Erza

“The ones that are on their knees are my childhood friends and the creep that has this tattoo is Jellal, their jailor” said Erza with an angry look at Jellal

“No, I am not their jailor; I am this world’s future after I will revive the god of life and death, lord Anksherham”

“Natsu is going to kill you for trying to revive someone that cursed his brother, just wait for him to be here” said Mira and Erza rolled her eyes at hearing Natsu’s name, as she tried to say just what I needed, you to become more attached to him

“So nice of you to join us, miss Mirajane, we will have so much fun together” said Jellal with a smile

“Leave her alone, you freak and free my friends at once” said Erza with a clear order

“Erza, why do you try to spoil all the fun, I can’t do that because I need you and miss Mirajane for my sacrifice to revive Lord Anksherham” said Jellal with a sinister smile

“And why we will do that, let you sacrifice us?” asked Mira with an angry look at Jellal

“Because you don’t want them to die, do you?” said Jellal with a sadistic smile

“What do you want from us?” said Erza with an angry look

“Get on your knees and put your hands behind your back” said Jellal as Mira and Erza did as he told them to do

“Mira, no” said Cana with an angry look at Jellal

“It is ok, I know that Natsu is going to save me” said Mira with a smile

“Vidaldus, cuff them” said Jellal as a dark-haired man put a magic collar on Mira and Erza’s neck, also cuffed their hands behind their back

After Mira and Erza were cuffed, Jellal and his crew took them and leave to the tower of heaven, leaving Erza’s friends at the hotel, also Cana went to find Natsu

With Cana who just found Natsu

“Natsu someone kidnaped Mira and Erza” said Cana as she was worried about her friends

“Who? When? Why?” said Natsu as the air around them was starting to heat over

 “ It was Jellal, a few minutes ago, and he said that he was going to use them to revive Anksherham” said Cana as they were joined by Ur and Ultear, who were coming out to see what was happening since they heard the explosion

“Do you know where he has taken them?” Natsu ask Cana

“No” said Cana with sadness

“I know where he has taken them, to the Tower of Heaven, the tower is east of here about a few miles” said

Natsu didn’t say anything, he transformed into his END form and flew in the tower direction

“Ultear, how do you know about this?” said Ur as she looked at her daughter

“Since I am a member of the council, I know where the tower is located since we fired eterion at the tower, but the tower absorbed the eterion blast and now it is fully functional” said Ultear as she knew the Jellal actually could revive Anksherham

With Jellal, his group, Mira and Erza, as they were almost at the tower

‘Well, if we die here, at least Mira will not belong to Natsu, that is a huge relief that I better see her dead than with someone else’ thought Erza as she saw the tower, but instead of the ugly tower that she left behind, she saw a beautiful blue lacrima

“So you realize that the tower is functional and it will revive our lord” said Jellal as they reached the tower

“Natsu will save us and you will be ashes when he gets his hands on you” said Mira as she and Erza were now on the tower

“I don’t think so, but just to be sure, you three stay here and stop him, I will go with my two guests and start the ceremony” said Jellal as he went to the top floor with Mira and Erza, as for the three assassins, each of them took a floor and defended it

With Natsu as he was almost at the Tower of Heaven

“Wait for me, Mira, I am coming and I will save you, my love” said Natsu as he was ready to do anything to save his lover

That is all until next time

**Next in END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 12 (The path towards hell)**


	12. The path towards hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Thank you for your reading  
> 2: Tell me, what parings do you want in this story? The only ones decided are Natsu x Mira and Zeref x Mavis! What about Gray? Should I pair Gray with Ultear, with Juvia or other girl? What about Erza? Who do you want her to be paired with? What about the other girls like Lucy, Sayla, Cana, Lisanna? What about the boys like Elfman, Gajel, Mard Geer? What about the demon knight, the springgan 12? What about Silver, should he stay with Mika or should he return with his first love Ur? Who do you think is the father of Ultear maybe Ur should be pared with him?

**END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 12 (The path towards hell** **)**

**Mega arc: The Mastermind**

**Arc: Tower of Heaven**

**Natsu/END flames’ powers**

**Red – Destruction**

**Yellow – Healing and protection**

**Purple – Clone and object making**

**Green – Poison**

**Blue – Freeze**

**Dark – Erase**

**White – Purification**

**Rainbow – Ultimate flame**

**Last time**

With Natsu as he was almost at the Tower of Heaven

“Wait for me, Mira, I am coming and I will save you, my love” said Natsu as he was ready to do anything to save his lover

**Let’s start**

When Jellal reached the top room of the tower, he started the sacrificial ceremony

Ikagura waited for Natsu a floor below Jellal’s

Fukuro waited for Natsu a floor below Ikarua’s

Finally Vidaldus waited for Natsu a floor below Fukuro’s

With Natsu when he arrived at the tower

‘So, he tricked the council to use eterion on the tower to charge it up to maximum power, so now is functional, I have to hurry to save Mira and Erza, I can’t believe this, I was thinking about what to say to Mira and let my guard down, and as a result of that, he managed to kidnap them’ thought END as he reached the tower

After a few moments END found Vidaldus

“My name is Vidaldus and I am going to rock you until I kill you” said Vidaldus who was man with dark hair, he had a guitar, he was dressed in a blue blouse and black pants, as he looked at the demon in front of him

“I don’t care who the hell you are, just get the hell out of my way or feel my wrath as I will take you to hell” said END as he approached the dark-haired man who had a guitar in his hand

“ **Rock Music Magic: Resonance** ” said Vidaldus as his wave of sound hit END, but this did not  have effect at all, as he continued his way towards the assassin

As END reach Vidaldus, his demon claw pierced the assassin’s chest, destroying his heart on the process, as END retracted his claw from the assassin’s chest, his body fell to the ground lifeless

“You should have been listening to me, now burn in hell” said END as a fire pillar burned completely the assassin’s body

After that END reached the next floor

“The owl of justice will stop you, demon” said Fukuro who looked like an owl-man with a jet pack at his back as he saw END approaching

“I don’t think so? **Red Flame: Fire Ball Rain** ” said END as a red circle appeared before his claw and fired a rain of red fire balls at the owl man who took the attack in full

“I am not done, **Red Flame: Ragnarock Cannon** ” said END as he made a fire ball in his claw that fired a fire cannon at the owl man, but END wasn’t done here, he continued with his attacks

“ **Red Flame Ultimate Attack: Supernova Explosion** ” said END as he put his claws above his head, formed a fire ball as his claws hit the fire ball, it fired a magma cannon at Fukuro erasing him completely

“You were a foul for following Jellal” said END as he moved to the next floor

After END reached the next floor

“So you are END or Natsu Dragneel, first wizard saint, former master of Tarturus, current master of Fairy Tail, lieder of the 12 Demons Knights, lieder of Springgan 12, prince of Alvarez and brother of Zeref Dragneel; my name is Ikagura and I am your executioner it is an honor for me to kill you” said Ikagura she was a pink-harried woman dressed in a white kimono and she carried a sword

“I don’t have time for this, **Red Flame: Fire Ball Rain** ” said END as he attacked Ikagura with his fire ball rain, but Ikagura had other plans

“ **Garuda Flame** ” said Ikagura as she created Mugetsu-Ryu a fire circle with her sword that protected her from END’s fire ball rain

“Not bad, but this is just the beginning, **Red Flame: Power Enchanted Fire Ball Rain** ” said END as he did the same attack at a double power this time

“Not going to work, **Garuda Flame** ” said Ikagura, but to her surprise, the attack passed through her fire circle and headed towards her, as she used the sword to cut every fire pall that was going to hit her

“ **Purple Flame: Twin Blades of the Demon King** ” said END as the two swords appeared in his claws “ **Dark Moon Slash of the Reaper** ” continued END as he moved his swords in all directions, sending a huge amount of fire cutting waives at Ikagura

Ikagura tried to defend herself, but after a few seconds the fire waves destroyed her blade, leaving her open to the rest of the attack

When END’s attack was over, Ikagura was on the ground, bleeding from every part of her body, as she was on the verge of death

“It is over, assassin” said END as he was getting ready for his final attack on the assassin

“Yes, but you will not save your bitch” said Ikagura and her words angered END even more

“I would like you to address nicely when you speak about my friends, especially if that friend is Mira” said END as a magic circle appeared in his eyes and at the same time a fire pillar burned Ikagura completely

With Jellal a few moments early

“ **Bind Snake** ” said Jellal as a red snake appeared on Mira and Erza’s bodies, making impossible for them to move

“What did you do to us?” asked Mira with a glare

“I bound you so I can do as I want with you, but don’t worry, I will not rape you, though I want to rape you both, but I don’t have time for this, I must start the ceremony” said Jellal and as he finished two huge crystals balls appeared on his left and right

Jellal then moved his hands towards the two crystal balls, as he did that Mira and Erza’s bodies flew towards the crystal balls

“What is going on? Jellal, answer me” asked Erza as half of her body was inside of the crystal ball, the same could be said about Mira, as half of her body was inside of the crystal ball

Jellal didn’t answer Erza as he continued with the ceremony, as he turned his back at the crystal balls and looked at the sky

“Lord Anksherham, I give you the bodies of these two women so you can live again and take revenge of the one that killed you” said Jellal, but what he didn’t see was that Mira’s body was out of the crystal ball, as END reached the top floor and took her out of the crystal ball

“I don’t think so, **Red Flame: Fire Fist** ” said END as a fire fist hit Jellal on the back sending him flying and took Erza out the crystal ball too

“Thank you, Natsu, I knew you will save us, now can you undo the bind snake that he used on us?” said Mira with a smile

“Of course, Mira, **White Flame: Pure Soul** ” said END as a white pillar of flame hit Erza and Mira dispelling bind snake

“Now let’s get you two out of these cuffs” said END as he destroyed the cuffs and the collar of Mira and Erza with his claws

“Before I start the fight, you two stay out, are we clear, Mira, Erza?” asked END the two women

“That is fine with me, Natsu” said Mira as she stood up

‘I can’t believe he saved me and he will take Jellal down, ending my nightmares, but not even for that I will let him have Mira, she is mine, no one else’s, if I can’t have her, no one can’ thought Erza but she was pulled out of her thoughts by END

“Erza?” asked END waiting for an answer

 “Fine” said Erza with a small smile

“ **Yellow Flame: Knight Armor** ” said END as the yellow armor appeared around Mira and Erza’s bodies

“Don’t worry, Erza, this will protect us” said Mira with a smile

“Ok” said Erza as she didn’t like that Natsu thought that none of her armors can protect her and Mira

“You will pay for that, END” said Jellal with an evil grin

“Bring it, Jellal” said END as the flames danced around his body

As the two men were about to fight Mira and Erza retired in a corner waiting to see the fight

“So, you finally let your true self out, Jellal, I always knew that Siegrain is just a projection, but I waited to see what your plan is, if I knew about what you were doing here, I would have stopped you a long time ago” said END as he approached Jellal

“Not only that, but he kept my friends as his slaves and threatened me to kill them if I would have told anyone and he said he would have killed them if me and Mira didn’t come with him here at this tower” said Erza as she told Natsu all that was on her heart

“Just shut up, Erza, because after I will kill him, you two will be raped by me and then I will sacrifice you to revive our lord Anksherham” said Jellal not knowing he signed his death sentence

‘Kill Natsu, is he serious, Natsu is going to play with him like a cat with a mouse’ thought Mira as Jellal was ready to attack Natsu

“ **Meteor** ” said Jellal as he sped up towards END, circled around the demon before trying to hit him, with a fist only to be caught by the demon and tossed aside on the other side of the room by END

‘He caught Jellal at the speed of light, those are some good instincts’ thought Erza

‘He is a foul for trying to hit my Natsu with his fist, even if he increased his speed, well, he is a foul for fighting Natsu in the first place’ thought Mira as she watched the fight

“Take this” said Jellal as he attacked END with a few light beams

“As if a week attack like this can harm me” said END as he counterattacked Jellal’s light beams with a few fire balls

When the fire balls made contact with the light beams, they made an explosion and canceled each other

‘He counterattacked Jellal so fast and so efficient’ thought Erza after she saw the light beam and the fire balls collide each other

‘My Natsu is just playing with you, foul, and you don’t even see it, well you will see it when is too late’ thought Mira as she watched the first exchange of magic hits between Jellal and END

“Be judged by the sevens stars, demon, **Grand Chariot** ” said Jellal as the sign of the seven stars appeared over END

“Not going to work **Yellow Flame: Heaven Shield** ” said END as a big shield formed over his head, the shield looked like an angel’s wings

The Grand Chariot fired more than a hundred beams at END, but the shield was intact

‘Just how strong END is’ thought Erza as she saw Natsu take a high class attack like was nothing

‘I can’t wait to see the face of Erza after this is over and Natsu will tell us that he use d10 or 20 percent of his power’ thought Mira as she watched the fight between Jellal and END

“My time to attack, Jellal, you would better prepare yourself, **Red Flame: Fire Ball Rain** ” said END as a rain of fire balls attacked Jellal and a few of them actually hit him making him fly

‘Ouch, that hurt’ thought Mira

“Not done yet, Jellal, **Red Flame: Fire Rain** ” said END as a rain of fire attacked Jellal, making him suffer burns all over his body

‘He burned the bastard pretty well’ thought Mira as she watched the fight

“I will not lie, this is going to hurt badly, **Red Flame: Ragnarok Cannon** ” said END as he hit Jellal with the fire canons making him to scream in pain

‘Wow, Jellal is on the ground and master is not even sweating’ thought Erza as she watched the fight between END and Jellal

‘Keep going, Natsu, kick his ass’ thought Mira as she watched the fight and smiled

“You are going to pay for this, **Altaris** ” said Jellal as he made a black ball of energy above and all of the shadows were being absorbed by it, as it looked that the stars were dying around the black ball as it did life

‘Jellal is insane’ thought Erza, as she was afraid that Natsu could die and so will she, after him

‘Is not going to work’ thought Mira as she had big confidence in Natsu

“So, you bring the big guns already, too bad I just started” said END as he formed a fire ball of black flame

“Erase my enemies, **Altaris** ” said Jellal as he threw the black ball at END

“Not today, Jelly, **Black Flame: Erasing Fire Ball** ” said END as he launched a fire ball that was like a soccer ball in diameter, but it increased and by the time it reached Altaris, it was bigger than Altaris

When END’s black ball, that was bigger than the enemy’s attack, hit Altaris and erased it completely, much to Jellal and Erza’s shock and to Natsu and Mira’s joy

‘He erased a deadly attack just like it was nothing’ thought Erza as Jellal was ready to attack again

“Time to finish this, **True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema** ” said Jellal as his moved his hand down, then he moved one of his hands up and the spell was complete, as a result of the spell, a fire meteor was flying towards END

‘Not strong as Lady Irene, but still strong’ thought END as he watched the fire meteor that was coming towards him

“ **Red Flame Ultimate Attack Enchanted By The Power Of The Gods: Star Explosion** ” said END as the red fire star from his claw fired a beam at the incoming Sema spell

As END’s Star Explosion and Sema collided, the first overpowered the last, destroying half of the tower roof, but missed Jellal since he was on the ground

‘Wow, master can use attacks like this, but this is clearly not his full capacity, I wander what he is capable at his best’ thought Erza as she was shocked by END’s power once more

‘Is the second time I see this attack, but it never ceases to amaze me’ thought Mira

Jellal flew over the tower roof and moved his hands in all directions, as in front of him formed the Abyss Break summoning circle

“You want to destroy the whole tower, you are crazy??” said Erza at Jellal

“Don’t worry, Erza, he won’t, I believe in Natsu” said Mira as she watched Natsu and around his demon body danced a black flame

“I will stop him, don’t worry” said END as a black star was forming in his left claw

“Pay attention to me, moron, **Abyss Break** ” said Jellal as a beam of incredibly powered formed by fire, earth, air and water prepared to destroy the tower of heaven, alongside with it, will take END, Erza and Mira

“This is your END, Jellal, **Dark Flame Ultimate Attack: Black Hole Interrupter** ” said END as a black fire beam moved towards the Abyss Break

As the two attacks collided, they struggled for dominance, but finally Black Hole Interrupter won the battle, erasing Abyss Break and Jellal with it

“It is over” said Mira with a smile

“It is not, we have to destroy the tower now, if we don’t, it will explode and kill millions” said Natsu as he deactivated the yellow flame armor from Mira and Erza

“I will carry Mira, you can fly yourself, Erza” said Natsu as he took Mira bridal style and flew with her out of there, Erza ex-equipped herself in Haven Wheel Armor and few out of there with Natsu and Mira 

Outside the tower, with Natsu and Mira, as they were over the tower and Erza flew towards the land

“I will destroy the tower now, **Dark Flame: Tail Beam** ” said END as he fired a black beam from his tail made of black fire

The black fire destroyed the tower completely, leaving nothing behind

Natsu and Mira flew towards the land after this, but he took her on a beach, where they were alone

As they watched the sun set, Natsu went back to his human form and Mira was looking at the see

“Mira, we need to talk” said Natsu as he approached her

“Yes, we need to talk, Natsu” said Mira with a smile

“Mira, I was about to lose you twice, in two days, I can’t stay silent anymore, I have to tell you how I fill about you” said Natsu as he looked her in the eyes

“I am listening, Natsu” said Mira as she hoped that Natsu will say I love you

“Mira, I love you more than anything in this world and I want to protect you, make you happy and love you” said Natsu with love in his voice

“Natsu, I love you too, I loved you from the first day I saw you” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“Mira, do you want to be my girlfriend?” asked Natsu as he was on his knee in front of Mira

“Yes, I want, Natsu” said Mira as they kissed a few times

Natsu and Mira walked around the beach for half an hour, kissing and holding hands, until Mira wanted to know something

“Natsu, how was your fight with Anksherham?” asked Mira with a smile

“It was like this” said Natsu as he remembered his fight with Anksherham

Flashback

That is all until next time

**Next in END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 13 (END vs Anksherham)**


	13. END vs Anksherham

**END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 13 (END vs Anksherham** **)**

**Mega arc: The Mastermind**

**Arc: Battle of Fairy Tail**

**Natsu/END flames’ powers**

**Red – Destruction**

**Yellow – Healing and protection**

**Purple – Clone and object making**

**Green – Poison**

**Blue – Freeze**

**Dark – Erase**

**White – Purification**

**Rainbow – Ultimate flame**

**Last time**

“Mira, I love you more than anything in this world and I want to protect you, make you happy and love you” said Natsu with love in his voice

“Natsu, I love you too, I loved you from the first day I saw you” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“Mira, do you want to be my girlfriend?” asked Natsu as he was on his knee in front of Mira

“Yes, I want, Natsu” said Mira as they kissed a few times

Natsu and Mira walked around the beach for half an hour, kissing and holding hands, until Mira wanted to know something

“Natsu, how was your fight with Anksherham?” asked Mira with a smile

“It was like this” said Natsu as he remembered his fight with Anksherham

Flashback

**Let’s start**

**Flashback 400 years ago**

With Natsu, Zeref and Sayla 400 years ago on the human world

“Natsu, are you sure that you can kill Anksherham?” asked Zeref with an obvious concern on his face

“Master END will be fine, Lord Zeref, he will kill Anksherham and save you, don’t worry” said Sayla with a big smile on her face

Natsu transformed into END and said

“With the power of the rainbow flame I will destroy the wall between the human world and the gods’ world as I open a portal” END finished his chant as he threw a fire rainbow ball that transformed into a blue portal that led to the gods’ world

“Bye, Zeref, Sayla, we’ll see each other after the fight” said END as he entered the portal

“Bye, Natsu, be safe and win” said Zeref as he watched Natsu disappeared into the portal

“By, master, and take care” said Sayla with a smile

END reached the gods’ world after a few minutes of traveling through the dimensional portal

When END reached the gods’ world, he saw that he was in a stadium with a sand arena and all of the gods were on the stand, which was made of gold, as the entire stadium, this is known as the punishment stadium or training stadium, depending on the use or the moment; the door from the lockers’ room opened and a voice said

“You come to save your brother, how nice of you, but you will die here, you see, every time a human came into this world, he reached the stadium and the god that he wanted to see will punish him, but I will not punish you, I will kill you” said Anksherham as he was now on the stadium and the other gods didn’t like him because he was a tyrant with the other gods

Anksherham was at the same height as END, he had half of his body white as milk and the other half dark as the night

 His left side was white and his right was black

 On his chest was a yng and yang tattoo and he was dressed in a black toga

 As for his face, the left side of his face was black and the left eye was white, as for his right side of the face, it was white and his right eye was black, his hair was black

“Is that so, but I think I will kill you, not the other way around” said END with a smile as he looked through his red eyes at the god in front of him

“No more talking, let’s fight” said Anksherham as he launched himself at END

“Finally you said something that I can agree with” said END as he launched at Anksherham

Anksherham threw a fist at END, who dodged easily

END tried to hit Anksherham with a few fists, but the god dodged the demon’s fists easily

Anksherham then flew towards the sky and extended his hand at the sky

“With the power of life I give you life, rise, **Stone Army** ” said Anksherham as an army formed out of stone raised from the ground, they were at least 20 as they started to approach END

END flew towards the sky and “ **Red Flame Ultimate Attack: Supernova Explosion** ” said END as the supernova beam destroyed half of the Stone Army, the other half was still intact, but END continued “ **Black Flame Ultimate Attack: Black Hole Interrupter** ” said END as the black beam destroyed the rest of the stone army

“ **Death beam** ” said Anksherham as he attacked End with a dark beam from his right fist

“ **Yellow Flame: Heaven Shield** ” said END as he formed the white wings shield

As the death beam hit the heaven shield, the shield was destroyed and END got hit by the death beam in the stomach, causing him to caugt some blood

“Not bad, Anksherham, but let’s see how you manage the defense **Red Flame** **Ultimate Attack: Supernova** ” said END as he attacked Anksherham with supernova lava canon, but to his surprise, the god took the cannon and had only a few burns on his body

“I am stronger than you think, END, **Death Ball** ” said Anksherham as he attacked END with a death ball from his left hand, but END dodged and the death ball hit the sand on the arena

“Get trapped in the ice **Blue Flame Ultimate Attack: Freezing Hell Lucifer Prison** ” said END as the six magic circles appeared around Anksherham’s body and froze him for a few seconds, but he was free a little after

“This is all you can do, END, pathetic, **Death Rain** ” said Anksherham as he made rain with black rain over END, but the latter had other plans

“ **Yellow Flame: Shield of the Gods** ” said END as he stopped the death rain much to Anksherham’s shock

‘Not bad maybe, he has a chance’ thought Aphrodite

“Weaken him green flame, **Green Flame Ultimate Attack: Snake King Bite** ” said END as he send the green snake and it bit Anksherham, but he was not poisoned, just felt a little week

“Die, END, **Demon Eater** ” said Anksherham as a black plant came from the ground to eat END, as the pant approached END, he used his tail to defend himself “ **Dark Flame: Tail Beam** ” and a dark beam erased the carnivore black plant that wanted to eat END

“Let’s purify your soul, **White Flame Ultimate Attack: Eternal Life** ” said END as the Egyptian cross of life fired a white beam at Anksherham, hitting him fully, but he had taken only a few damages

“Not bad, but now die, **Eternal Death Shade** ” said Anksherham as a shade in a form of an eagle attacked END

“Not today, bady, **White Flame: Demon Canon** ” said END as a white ball was formed in his claws and it fired a white canon at the attack

As the two attacks collided, they nullified each other

“Time to die, Anksherham, **Black Flame Ultimate Attack: Black Hole Interrupter** ” said END as the black flame beam hit Anksherham and made him scream of pain

‘This is bad, I used 5 ultimate attacks and he only took about 10% damage’ thought END and he was right, Anksherham suffered about 10-12% damage after this fight

“Rise, **Ultimate Army of the Death** ” said Anksherham as about 200 undead rose from the ground

“I will stop them now, **Purple Flame Ultimate Attack: Fire Demon King Army** ” said END as about 50 demons appeared from the ground made of flames that looked like clones of END, but they were purple

END and Anksherham concentrated to control their armies as they entered meditation position

The army of the undead was formed of archers, knights and mages

Each demon was surrounded by two knights, one archer and one mage, as 50 battle fields appeared on the stadium

The knights tried to cut the demons with their swords, but they were dodged by the demons and they counterattacked with a fire ball which was stopped by a shield created by undead mages

Then the archers fired arrows at the demons, but the demon caught them with their claws, only to throw the arrows at the mages, as the mages summoned shields to defend themselves from the arrows

The demons appeared from the mages’ backs, as they stabbed the mages’ backs with their claws, destroying the mages with their claws and burning the mages completely  

After burning the mages, the demons moved to the archers, grabbing them by the head, slamming them on the ground and burning them completely

After this, half of the undead army was gone and none of the demons were harmed

Then two knights teamed up, trying to cut the demons with their swords, but the demons flew in the air and rained fire over the knights for almost ten minutes, burning the undead completely

As the demons were celebrating their victory, a huge death ball erased them completely, it was Anksherham, who didn’t like that his undead army lost the battle against the demons’ army of END

The army was destroyed by the god so easily because he unleashed his full power, he was tired of playing with END

“Time to finish this” said Anksherham as he was surrounded by black energy and the ground around him was cracking, as did the stadium behind him “ **Death Swords Rain** ” said Anksherham as over 1000 swords flew at END who didn’t have time to defend himself from the god’s attack

The 1000 swords hit END hard, they injured him, but did not kill him as he was bleeding, almost from his entire body, but a yellow flame healed most of these wounds “ **Yellow Flame: Healing Bad Wounds** ” said END as he healed himself

“Time for you to see what a god can do, demon” said Anksherham as he was preparing a huge death ball as he held his hands over his head

“Do your worst” said END as the god threw the ball at him

The ball hit END, burying him on the ground almost 2-3 meters under

“Haha, is over, I won” said Anksherham with a smile on his face, but his joy was short as a pillar of flame erupted from where END was buried

“That is all you can do, well, is time for me to show you what I can do” said END as he was a little wounded, but still in condition to fight

“Go ahead, show me your full power, I don’t care” said Anksherham as he did make the last mistake of his life

“ **Full Power Mode: Unleash The Rainbow Flames** ” said END as the rainbows flames danced around his body and the ground, as well, the stadium cracked at his full power

‘Wow, he is more powerful then Anksherham, finally, we will be free from his tyranny’ thought Aphrodite

END punched Anksherham in the face, making him flying as well as bleeding

“Not bad, END, you are the first mortal that made me bleed, now die, **Ultimate Death Ball** ” said Anksherham as he threw a death ball at END, the death ball destroyed anything in its path

“ **Rainbow Flame: Demon Shield** ” said END as a huge shield of fire appeared in front of him and the shield had demon wings

As the death ball collided with the shield, it caused a huge explosion, but to Anksherham’s surprise, the shield was still there, cracked but still there, while his death ball was gone

“ **Rainbow Flame: Fire Ball** ” said END as he threw a few rainbow fire balls at Anksherham, who didn’t  dodge them, as he thought that they weren’t going to hurt him, but he was wrong and the fire balls caused damages on him

“Dam you, END” said Anksherham as he was in pain from the demon’s attack

“Time for you to suffer” said END as he took the chains from his belt as END’s claw touched the chains they changed into rainbow chains

“Huh” said Anksherham as he didn’t understand what END was going to do

“ **Rainbow Chains of Pain** ” said END as he hit Anksherham in the chest with the first chain, then the second followed right after, making an X over the god’s chest, as a lot of blood was licking out from there

“Ahhh” screamed Anksherham as he was in great pain

“ **Rainbow Blade** ” said END as a demonic fire catana sword appeared in his claws

“What are you going to do?” asked Anksherham as he was taking a few steps back

“ **Ultimate Blade Technic: Rage of the Nine Head Dragon** ” said END as he stabbed Anksherham in the chest, after the hit, Anksherham was flying across the stadium, heavily wounded, but still alive

“Dam it, I will not be killed by a demon” said Anksherham as he stood on a knee

“This is the END, Anksherham, **Rainbow Flame: Canon** ” said END as a canon hit Anksherham fully, making him loose more blood, but he survived

“I can’t believe that you make me do this, **Kill the living and relish the UNDEAD** ” said Anksherham as the flesh on his body disappeared and he remained only a skeleton “Now you can’t win anymore” said the skeleton as he approached END

The skeleton that was once Anksherham hit END with his fist, sending him flying across the stadium

“Not bad, but I am still alive” said END as he was mocking the god of life and death

“Not for long, END, **Death Skeleton Swords Rain** ” said Anksherham as he attacked END with a rain of swords made of bones with enchanted with darkness

“ **Rainbow Flame: Demon Shield** ” said END as he formed a huge shield with demon wings to protect himself from the attack

When the first swords hit the shield, they were destroyed by the shield, as more swords were coming at the shield, cracks started to appear on the shield when a quarter of the swords reached it, as more swords were hitting the shield, when it reached half or the swords, the cracks on the shield were very big, and, when three quarters hit the shield, it vanished

END couldn’t believe what he saw, as he was hit by a the rest of the swords, this made him bleed more, as his yellow flame stopped most of the bleeding, but the heavy wounds were only reduced to small wounds and they were still bleeding

END was up and looked with hate at Anksherham’s skeleton body

“So you survived that attack, but you will not survive this, **God of Life and Death Ultimate Attack: Sphere of Death** ” said Anksherham as he made a sphere of death magic around END, which appeared to will kill him

As END was trapped in the sphere of death, he saw his mother as she said to him

“Don’t give up, my prince, you can save your brother, I love you both” said the brunet woman as she smiled and faded, then his father

“My son, you and your brother are our most important achievement, take care of each other, I love you both” said the pink-haired man as he fainted away and his brother appeared next

“Come back to me, brother, never give up and save the world from that monster, you will be the one that save me and our family” said Zeref and END’s powers raised even more

“ **Dragneel Hope of Life** ” said END as he hit the ground with his claw and a lot of rainbow flames appeared and destroyed the sphere, freeing END

“This is not possible, how did you survive?” said Anksherham as he couldn’t believe that his strongest attack didn’t kill END

“With my family’s help, now, this is for my brother and for all you have terrorized, **Rainbow Flame Ultimate Attack: Last Hope** ” said END as he made a ball of rainbow fire in his claw, then he close his fist, jumped on the air, extended his arm at Anksherham and a rainbow beam made his way towards Anksherham

“I will not die” said Anksherham as he tried to make a shield, but it was too late, he was erased by END’s last hope

“Finally” said END as he returned to his human form and fell on one knee

He was applauded by all of the gods as they surrounded him

“Thank you” said all of the gods

“This is for you and your family, immortality” said Athena the goddess of knowledge, a blonde girl with dark eyes, dressed in Greek Athenian armor

“Thank you” said Natsu with a smile

“And this is also for you” said Aphrodite, the goddess of love, a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, dressed in a white summer dress

“What is this?” asked Natsu with a smile, as his wounds were starting to close, but he was still bleeding a little

“Is the harem arrow, if I hit you with it, every girl that you want will fall in love with you” said Aphrodite with a smile

“No, thank you, I don’t want to be disrespectful, but I want to return to my world and be with my brother” said Natsu with a smile

“I will take you there” said Aphrodite as she took Natsu by the hand and they were back on the human world

“Thank you, Natsu, and good bye” said Aphrodite as she kissed Natsu on the cheek

“Good bye” said Natsu as he saw her fade

“You did it, Natsu, you saved me, thank you” said Zeref as he found Natsu after a minute, after Aphrodite disappeared

“You welcome” said Natsu with a smile

**END of the Flashback, back in the present with Natsu and Mira**

“Wow, Natsu, that was some fight” said Mira as she and Natsu were on the beach, holding hands and watching the sea

“Mira, I love you” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

“Natsu, I love you too and I can’t wait to tell everyone that we are together” said Mira with a smile

“Neither do I, Mira, do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?” asked Natsu with a smile

“Yes, Natsu, I will love to go on a date with you” said Mira as they kissed again

That is all until next time

**Next in END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 14 (The first date)**


	14. The first date

**END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 14 (The first date)**

**Mega arc: The Mastermind**

**Arc: Battle of Fairy Tail**

**Natsu/END flames’ powers**

**Red – Destruction**

**Yellow – Healing and protection**

**Purple – Clone and object making**

**Green – Poison**

**Blue – Freeze**

**Dark – Erase**

**White – Purification**

**Rainbow – Ultimate flame**

**Last time**

“Mira I love you” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

“Natsu I love you too and I can’t wait to tell everyone that we are together” said Mira with a smile

“Neither do I, Mira, do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?” asked Natsu with a smile

“Yes, Natsu, I will love to go on a date with you” said Mira as they kissed again

**Let’s start**

“Should we go back to the resort?” asked Natsu with a smile

“Yes, I think is time that we went back to our family and friends” said Mira with a smile

“Then let’s go” said Natsu as he transformed into END, picked up Mira and went to the hotel

With Erza and the other at the Akane resort

“They should be back by now” said Erza as she looked at the sky

“Don’t worry, Erza, they are fine, I think they just took a little romantic trip” said Cana as she took a sip from her drink

“I am not in the mood for jokes, Cana” said Erza with a glare at Cana

“Who said anything about joking, Erza, I am not joking, come on, Mira likes Natsu and he likes her, if we add the fact that he just saved her life, twice in two days, I think that they are together by now or they will soon” said Cana as she took a few sips from her drink

“Tsh” said Erza as she looked at the sky

After a few minutes Mira and Natsu arrived

“Here you go, Mira” said END as he put her down on the ground as he went back to human form

“Thank you, honey” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“What, are you two a couple now?” asked Erza with a shock as well Sayla, but she couldn’t talk

“Yes, we are and we are very happy, thank you very much” said Mira with a smile

“Yes Erza, Mira and I are a couple now and I promise that I will take care of her” said Natsu as he took Mira’s hand into his

“I know you will, master, and congratulations to both of you” said Cana with a smile

“Thank you, Cana” said Mira as she hugged her friend

“Thank you, Cana” said Natsu with a smile

After this, they went to Erza’s friends, who thanked Natsu for saving them from Jellal and they decided to join Fairy Tail

Everybody was happy or seemed to be, as they talked all evening, Mira and Natsu sat together, kissing, holding hands, much to Erza’s and Sayla’s disliking, at some point Mira and Natsu went to their rooms to sleep because they had a big date tomorrow

The next morning

With Natsu

Natsu woke up early, went for his morning training, then he went to a shop, bought some things for Mira and then went back to his room where he chose what he should wear at his date with Mira

After a few minutes, he was dressed in a white t-shirt and white pants, since the date was at a festival and at the beach during the day, following that at night they would go to an elegant restaurant

‘Ok, I am ready to pick my beloved Mira for our first date, I have never thought that I would find love here, but it struck you when you don’t expect, now I understand my brother and I no longer envy him for founding the one that means the world to him because now I found that someone myself and that someone is Mira, my angel’ thought Natsu as he went to pick Mira from her room

With Mira

Mira was getting ready for her date with Natsu, as she had chosen a blue blouse that showed a good amount of cleavage and a matching blue skirt that reached her knees

‘Good, I am ready, Natsu said casual at day and elegant at night’ thought Mira as she looked at her in the mirror one more time

After that, Mira looked at the dress that she chose to wear at night and waited for Natsu to come

With Erza

‘Damn, I can’t believe that this is happening’ thought Erza as she was walking on the hotel main hall

With Sayla

‘I have to do something, I will not let Master END in the hands of that human girl’ thought Sayla as she was in her room

With Natsu

Natsu reached Mira’s room and knocked a few times

“Coming” said Mira behind the door

When Mira opened the door, Natsu’s jaw hit the ground because of Mira’s beauty

“These are for you, Mira, you look better than all the goddesses” said Natsu as he gave Mira the red roses that he bought for her earlier

“Thank you, my love” said Mira as she kissed Natsu, then took the flowers, went inside her room, put the flowers in a vase and went back to Natsu

“Shall we, my angel?” said Natsu with a smile as he gave Mira his hand

“Yes, my hero” said Mira as she took his hand as they went downstairs

“Mira, I love you” said Natsu as they were waking on the main hall of the hotel

“Natsu, I love you, but my love, where are we going?” asked Mira with a big smile as she was proud of the man in her left

“To a coffee shop, in order for us to have breakfast” said Natsu with a smile

“That is lovely, Natsu” said Mira with a smile as they passed by Erza who was angry at Natsu

‘tsh, I didn’t want to see this in this morning’ thought Erza as Natsu and Mira exited the hotel

After a few minutes, Natsu and Mira reached the coffee shop

Mira and Natsu were received by a waitress “Welcome, sir, miss” said the waitress

“We would like a table for two, thank you” said Natsu with a smile

“Of course, Mister Dragneel, follow me” said the waitress

“Ok, but how did you know?” asked Natsu with a smile

“Who doesn’t know the first wizard saint” said the waitress “especially now, since you became the master of Fairy Tail” continued the waitress as they reached the table

Natsu pulled out Mira’s chair “Thank you, honey” said Mira with a smile

Then Natsu sat in the other side of the table

“I will be back with the menu in a minute” said the waitress as she left

“Thank you” said Mira with a smile

“What are we going to do today, Natsu?” asked Mira with a smile

“We are going to the chocolate festival that is in the town, then we are going to lunch, after that I thought that will be nice to take walk on the batch and we will finish with a nice dinner at a good restaurant” said Natsu as he kissed Mira’s hand

“Wow, Natsu, that is lovely, it will be nice and since this is my first date I am sure that you will make it incredible, as everything that you do” said Mira with a smile

“This is your first date?” asked Natsu with a smile

“Yes, I didn’t find the right guy until you, but what about you?” Mira answered and asked back as she had a smile on her face

“Same, this is my first date and I want to be perfect for the most beautiful girl in the world” said Natsu with a smile as the waitress came back with the menu

The waitress gave the menus to Mira and Natsu, they read the menu and after a few seconds

“I want a coffee late and a pancake, what about you honey?” said Mira with a smile

“I want a coffee and a hamburger” said Natsu with a smile

“Coming right up” said the waitress as she went to give the order and the she returned in a few minutes with the food and drinks

After they finished and Natsu paid

“Let’s go to the festival, my love” said Natsu with a smile

“Yes, let’s go, my love” said Mira as they kissed and went to the festival

After they reached the festival, Mira was fascinated with what they found there

“So, do you like it here?” asked Natsu as he looked at Mira’s face who was full of joy and happiness, it made him realize that he made the right call to come here, also he wanted to keep this expression on Mira’s face forever

“Natsu, I don’t like it, I love it, thank you, my love” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips with passion

“I am glad, my love, so what do you want for us to do first?” asked Natsu with a smile as he returned the kiss

“I want to try some chocolate first, then we can go and make our own chocolate” said Mira with a smile

“Ok, then let’s try some chocolate and after that we should make our own chocolate” said Natsu with a smile as they approached a stand of chocolate

“With what I can help you?” said the shop owner

“We want two samples of each type of chocolate that you have” said Natsu with a smile

“Ok, sir” said the shop owner as he gave Natsu the samples and Natsu paid for the chocolate

After Natsu and Mira tasted/ate the chocolate, they went to a place where you can make you own kind of chocolate

“Miss, sir, with what I can help you?” said the owner of the place

“We want to make some chocolate” said Mira with a smile

“That is wonderful, please, come, this way” said the owner and the young couple followed her to the place where the chocolate can be made

“Here is the chocolate” said the owner as he showed Natsu and Mira two bolls with liquid chocolate “and here are the ingredients you can use to make you own chocolate, there are many ingredients as vanilla, strawberry, milk and more others, I let you two to make your chocolate” said the owner as she left

“Let’s make some good chocolate, Natsu” said Mira with a smile ‘I will make a chocolate that will make you fall in love with me even more’ thought Mira as she started to work on her chocolate

“Ok, Mira, let’s do this” said Natsu with a smile ‘I will do my best to impress you, Mira, though cooking is not my thing’ thought Natsu as he started to work on his chocolate

After half an hour, both finished and tasted the other chocolate

Natsu tasted Mira’s chocolate and said “Mira, you are the best cook” and kissed her on the lips

Mira tasted Natsu’s chocolate and said “Not bad, Natsu, not bad at all, my love” and she kissed him on the lips

“You two did good” said the owner after that Natsu paid her and they left

“What now, my love?” said Natsu with a smile

“How about we drink some hot chocolate over there” said Mira as she pointed at a shop that was selling hot chocolate

“As you wish, princess” said Natsu as they went to the shop with the hot chocolate

Mira and Natsu arrived at the chocolate shop and the shop owner said

“Young lady, young one, with what I can serve you” said the owner who was a male that was pretty old, he was maybe 50 or 60 years old

“Two mugs of hot chocolate, one with vanilla for my girlfriend and one with milk for me” said Natsu with a smile as he said <<girlfriend>> it was detected a sound of pride in his voice, also Mira smiled very much at the way Natsu speak about her

“Just a minute” said the old man

“Natsu, I love it when you are talking about me as your girlfriend, it fills my heart with happiness and joy, thank you, my love” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“I am glad you like it, beautiful” sad Natsu as he kissed her back

“Here you go, young ones” said the old man and Natsu paid him

“Thank you” said Natsu with a smile

“Yes, thank you” said Mira with a smile and after they drank the chocolate, they left the shop

After that, they went to a photo stand and they make a few photos 

“Thank you for the photos, Natsu, I love you” said Mira with a smile as she looked at the 10 photos that they just took

“You welcome, honey, and I love you too” said Natsu as the kissed

It was lunch time now

“I think we should go to lunch” said Natsu with a smile

“Yes, Natsu, you are right, but where we will have lunch?” said Mira as she took Natsu’s hand in hers

“We will have lunch back at the hotel, I reserved a table just for us in the VIP area” said Natsu with a smile

“You are the best boyfriend ever” said Mira with a smile ‘Though you are my first boyfriend and you will be the only one’ thought Mira as she and Natsu went back to the hotel

“I am trying to be because I have the most beautiful girl as my girlfriend and she deserves the best” said Natsu with a smile as they were walking towards the hotel holding hands

After Natsu and Mira reached the hotel, they went to the dining area to have lunch

They reached the VIP area and they had a wonderful lunch

After they gave their orders

“Mira, did I tell you how beautiful you look today?” said Natsu with a smile

“Not in the last ten minutes, you didn’t, but thank you, I love to hear you praise me, what girl doesn’t, Natsu????????” said Mira with a big smile on her face

“Mira, you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen” said Natsu with a smile

“Thank you, Natsu, and you are the most handsome guy that I have ever seen” said Mira with a smile

“Thank you, Mira” said Natsu as they kissed on the lips

After a few moments, the food arrived and they started to eat as well smiling at each other, in the end they had a perfect lunch in the company of the one that they loved most in the world and that someone for Natsu was Mira and for Mira it was Natsu

After the lunch, with Natsu and Mira on the lobby

“Natsu, we should change into the swimming suits before we go to the beach” said Mira with a smile

“Yes, you are right, my love” said Natsu and after that they went to their room to change

Natsu was the first one who was ready and he went outside Mira’s room to wait for her because those were her instructions

Natsu was dressed in red swimsuit boxers and after a few minutes the door of Mira’s room opened as she exited

“How do I look, Natsu?” said Mira as she was dressed in a blue bra with matching blue panties and around her waist was a blue towel

“W…won….wonderful, perfect, Mira” said Natsu as he was astonished by her beauty

“Thank you, you look good as well with all of those muscles” said Mira as she admired Natsu well tonified body

“Shall we go, my love” said Natsu as he gave Mira his hand

“Yes, my love” said Mira as she took Natsu’s hand as they went to the beach

After they reached the beach at 13 o’clock, they found a nice place and sat there, talking as well, kissing and holding hands, in a word, enjoying each other’s company

After staying there for more than 3 hours, talking, they decided to go for a walk around the beach

When they finished the walk around the beach, they went back to the hotel to finish for the night

At the hotel in the lobby with Mira and Natsu

“Natsu, honey, I will be ready in half an hour or an hour, when you are ready come here in the lobby and wait for me, I love you” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips

“I will do as you want, my love, and I love you” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips as well

After this, they went to their rooms to get ready for for the diner at the restaurant

That is all until next time

**Next in END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 15 (A lovely night)**


	15. A lovely night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading  
> Tell me, what parings do you want in this story? The only ones decided are Natsu x Mira and Zeref x Mavis! What about Gray? Should I pair Gray with Ultear, with Juvia or other girl? What about Erza? Who do you want her to be paired with? What about the other girls like Lucy, Sayla, Cana, Lisanna? What about the boys like Elfman, Gajel, Mard Geer? What about the demon knight, the springgan 12? What about Silver, should he stay with Mika or should he return with his first love Ur? Who do you think is the father of Ultear maybe Ur should be pared with him?

**END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 15 (A lovely night)**

**Mega arc: The Mastermind**

**Arc: Battle of Fairy Tail**

**Natsu/END flames’ powers**

**Red – Destruction**

**Yellow – Healing and protection**

**Purple – Clone and object making**

**Green – Poison**

**Blue – Freeze**

**Dark – Erase**

**White – Purification**

**Rainbow – Ultimate flame**

**Last time**

At the hotel in the lobby with Mira and Natsu

“Natsu, honey, I will be ready in half an hour or an hour, when you are ready come here in the lobby and wait for me, I love you” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips

“I will do as you want, my love, and I love you” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips as well

After this, they went to their rooms to get ready for the diner at the restaurant

**Let’s start**

With Natsu

Natsu was in his room, he was getting ready for his date with Mira

Natsu chose a white suit, with a white shirt and a red bow tie, as he was ready, he looked in the mirror for the last time, after this, he took Mira’s present and went to the lobby

With Mira

It took Mira longer than she wanted to choose an outfit for the night at the restaurant with Natsu

Mira chose a red dress that reached her ankles, also the dress showed a lot of her cleavage

Mira put some light make-up, not too much, just enough to make her look like the goddess she was, also she had her hair made in a ponytail, like she used to when she was still an active mage, but without her front ponytail, she let her fall on her forehead

Mira looked at her in the mirror far a few more times before she decided that it was time for her to go downstairs to meet Natsu in the lobby

In the lobby  

Natsu was sitting on a couch waiting patiently for Mira to arrive

When Mira arrived, Natsu was astonished by her at such level that his brain didn’t work for a few seconds

“Mira, you are so beautiful, no, you are the most beautiful girl, no, you are a goddess, not a girl” said Natsu with a smile as he admired Mira’s beauty

“Thank you, Natsu” said Mira with a smile as they reached one another, they kissed with passion on the lips, as Mira opened her mouth, letting Natsu’s tongue enter her mouth, as their tongues battled for dominance, Natsu’s won the battle and after a minute or two they broke the kiss because of the needed  air

“This is for you” said Natsu as he gave Mira a flower made of magic crystals

The flower looked like an open rose, having the dimensions of a human hand, also its colors were light blue

“Thank you, honey, but, Natsu, what is this beautiful gift?” asked Mira with a smile

“This is called <<The Rose of Love and Magic>>, it has the power to contain your memories about the one you love, as well, the partner’s memories about you, also the couple memories and the best part is that only you and your partner can see what is inside the flower” said Natsu with a smile

“How does it work, honey?” asked Mira with a smile

“It is simple, you and your partner put your magic inside of the flower and you let there what memory you want, but be sure that you want your partner to see it because he can see it, also the flower is indestructible, only you can erase what you have put in there” said Natsu with a smile

“Let’s do it right now” said Mira with a smile

“Are you sure, Mira?” said Natsu with a smile

“Yes, so what we have to do?”  said Mira as she looked at the flower for a while

“It’s simple, we put our fingers on the flower and let our magic in it, then we put there any memory we want” said Natsu with a smile

Natsu and Mira put one finger on the crystal rose, let their magic flow into the crystal, as Mira put all of her memories and thoughts about Natsu, as well Natsu put all of his memories and thoughts about Mira and they put all of their memories together

“Wow, Natsu, this is so wonderful, but it must have cost a lot” said Mira with a smile as she never heard of this magic item which meant it was extremely rare and expensive

“It was my pleasure and don’t worry about the price, my love, there is nothing worthy of you and no one worthy of you either, not even I, that is why I feel that you made me the greatest honor of being my girlfriend” said Natsu with a smile

“Well, thank you, my love, I should let this wonderful gift in my room and we should go after that” said Mira with a smile  

Mira kissed Natsu on the lips, then she went to her room, left the gift there and returned to the lobby, kissed Natsu on the lips

“I am ready, my love” said Mira with a smile

“Shall we go, my princess?” said Natsu with a smile

 “Yes, my prince” said Mira with a smile

Natsu and Mira went to the restaurant after that

When they reached the restaurant, Mira was surprised that was the best restaurant in the city, though it couldn’t compare to Crocus or Magnolia’ best restaurants, this one was elegant and it looked good

“With what can I help you, Miss, Sir?” asked the man standing at the front door

“I have a V.I.P. reservation for two, in the name of Dragneel” said Natsu with a smile as he showed the man his identification

“Yes, Sir, Miss, follow me” said the man who led them to their table

“Here, Mira” said Natsu as he pulled out her chair for her to sit

“Thank you, honey” said Mira with a smile as she sat on her chair

Then Natsu sat on his chair

“Your waitress will be here soon” said the man and he left

“Ok” said Natsu with a smile

Natsu and Mira looked at the restaurant for a few moments

“So, Mira, do you like the restaurant?” asked Natsu with a smile

“Yes, it is ok, have you been here before, Natsu?” asked Mira with a smile

“No, but my nephew Derek has been here and he said that it was good” said Natsu with a smile

“Hello, my name is Clara and I will be your waitress for the night” said a blonde girl with green eyes as she wore a waitress uniform

Mira saw that the waitress was looking at Natsu with lust in her eyes and she didn’t like that at all

“Hello, Clara, my name is Mira and he is my boyfriend, Natsu” said Mira as she focused and underlined my boyfriend

“Well, is good to see two famous people, the former model, Mirajane Strauss, and the number one Wizard Saint, Natsu Dragneel, the Prince of Alvarez, here is your menus for aperitif and drinks, Miss Strauss, Your Majesty” said Clara with a smile as she gave the menus first to Mira than to Natsu

“Thank you” said Mira with a smile

“Thanks” said Natsu with a smile as he and Mira red the menus in order to decide what they wanted

After a few moments Clara asked “Have you two decided what you want?”

“Yes, I want sushi, what about you, honey, what you will like to have on our date, my love?” asked Mira with a smile

Natsu was aware that the blonde waitress was attracted by him, but for him, only Mira existed, however it felt great to see Mira so jealous of Clara, also he had big problems trying not to laugh  

“I want fried potatoes and the best white wine you have because my lovely princess deserves the best” said Natsu with a smile

“I understand and I will be back with your order in a few minutes” said Clara as she left

Natsu laughed because of Mira’s behavior

“Natsu, is not funny, she was clary hitting on you” said Mira as she put on an upset face

“Mira, you know that Sayla has been hitting on me for over 400 years, but I didn’t give in, I am a man that falls in love only once and you are the one that stole my heart and I will love you as long as I live, Mira, I love you” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

“I love you too, Natsu” said Mira as she returned the kiss

“Here you go” said Clara as she arrived with the drink

“Thank you” said Natsu with a smile as Clara poured the wine in the glasses

“I will come with the food in a moment” said Clara as she left

Natsu took his glass and said “I propose a toast for the most beautiful, kind-hearted, caring and amazing girl I know, my girlfriend, the woman that tamed the demon prince and the woman that taught me what love is, how is to be loved and how to love, Mirajane Strauss, a woman that for the others is a model, a former mage, the she demon, but to me she is my Mira and the love of my life” finished Natsu with a big smile as he stood up

Then Mira stood up and said “I also would like to propose a toast for my hero, the man that brought love into my life, a man that could have had every woman or all of the women, but he has chosen one and that one is me, and for that I will always be grateful to life, Natsu Dreagneel, a man that to the world is the prince of Alvarez, a demon, the number one Wizard Saint, but to me is my Natsu, the man that I will love forever” finished Mira as they toasted, drank the wine and kissed

“I have brought the food” said Clara after Natsu and Mira broke the kiss

“Thank you” said Mira with a smile

“Yhe, thanks” said Natsu with a smile

“Good appetite, my love” said Mira with a smile as Clara left the scene

“Good appetite, my love” said Natsu with a smile

After Natsu and Mira finished the aperitif, Clara came with the main course menu

“I have brought you two the menu for the main course” said Clara as she gave Natsu and Mira the menu, as they read the menu, Clara looked at Mira as she tried to say you are so lucky of being with him

“I would like a stake of salmon with lemon, thank you” said Mira with a smile as she gave Clara the menu back and the order

“I would like a stake of pork well done, thank you” said Natsu as he gave the menu and the order to the blonde waitress

“Ok, I will come with the food in a few minutes, enjoy your time at our restaurant” said Clara as she left Natsu and Mira alone

“Mira, I want to tell you how much I love you, I love you more than I love myself, Mira, my beautiful and lovely goddess princess, you are the air that I need to breath, because without you, I will die from the lack of air, you are the earth that I need to stay on, because without it, I will fall into the abyss, the water that I need to drink, because without it, I will die of dehydration, you are the fire that keeps me warm and the light that destroys my darkness, that’s the way that I love you and that’s who you are to me” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips after his declaration

“Natsu, I love you more than anything in this world, you saved me, more times than you imagine, first you saved my life from The Summoner and Jose, than from becoming a sacrifice at Jellal’s tower, but more than ever, you saved me the day you entered the guild to become our master, you became my world in that very moment and for me it was love at first sight, I love you, my handsome hero” said Mira as she kissed Natsu with more passion than ever, after a few moments, they broke the kiss, at the same time Clara came with the food

“Good appetite” said Clara as she served the food

“Thank you” said Mira and Natsu at the same time

After they ate the main course, Clara came with the desert menu

“Here is the desert menu” said Clara with a smile

“Thank you” said Mira with a small smile

“Thanks” said Natsu with a smile

After a few moments

“I want a lava cake” said Mira with a smile

“And I want a brownie” said Natsu with a smile

“Roger, your deserts will be here in a few minutes” said Clara as she left Natsu and Mira by themselves

“Mira, when I am thinking of you, I am thinking you are someone that allowed me to be close to you, someone that I didn’t even deserve to look at, let alone touch or kiss, you are the love of my life, the one and only girl and woman that I will ever love and I want the world to know that I love Mirajane Strauss with all my life” said Natsu with a big smile

“Natsu, I am flattered by your declaration, I think you deserve better than me, but I am pleased that you love me and I will do anything that I can to keep you with me, and also, I want the world to know that I love you, Natsu Dragneel”  said Mira as the kissed on the lips

After a few more moments, Clara came with the deserts and served them to Mira and Natsu

“Here you go” said Clara with a smile

“Thank you” said Natsu and Mira at the same time as both smiled at the blonde waitress

After that, Clara left them to eat the desert alone

“Mira, I love you with all my heart, but did you have fun tonight?” asked Natsu with a smile

“Natsu, I had so much fun with you, my love, I love you so much” said Mira with a smile as she kissed him on the lips

After a few moments, Clara was there with them again

“Do you need anything else?” asked the waitress

“No, can you bring me the bill?” said Natsu with a smile

“Ok” said the waitress as she left

After a few moments, Clara returned with the bill

“Here is the bill” said Clara as she gave the bill to Natsu

“And here is your money” said Natsu as he paid Clara the jewels

“I hope that you had fun and you will return here soon” said Clara with a smile

“Yes, we had fun here and if we will be in the city, we will return here” said Mira with a smile as she and Natsu were ready to live the restaurant

“Yes, we definitely had fun and we will return someday” said Natsu as he opened the exit door for Mira as he was right after her

After the restaurant, Mira and Natsu walked on the beach for a few moments

“This night is so beautiful, the stars shine so much” said Mira as she admired the stars on the clear sky

“Yes, the stars are beautiful tonight, so is the moon, she reminds me of you because you are like the moon and the other girls are like the stars, you are a queen amongst queens, a goddess amongst goddesses, for me, is you and only you” said Natsu as he kissed Mira under the moonlight

“Natsu, you are so romantic, I love it and I love everything and anything about you, my love” said Mira as they walked on beach

“Even in my END form, you like me even like that?” asked Natsu with a smile

“Yes, and I have a request for you, my love” said Mira with a smile

“What is that you want Mira?” said Natsu with a smile

“I would like to have my powers back, can you give them back to me?” said Mira with a smile

“Yes, I can and I will, but you want them now or” said Natsu with a smile

“If you can do it now, I am ok” said Mira with a smile

“Ok, give me your hand and I will do the rest” said Natsu with a smile

Mira did as Natsu told her to do and Natsu took her hand into his and said “With the power of the eternal flame I return your powers to you and more” as Natsu finished, a rainbow flame entered into Mira’s hand returning her powers

“Natsu, I am more powerful now and I have a few new souls, what did you do?” said Mira with a surprised face

“I gave you your powers, also I added a few more souls amongst them, an ex demon queen of fire and I gave you more magic, consider it a gift from your boyfriend” said Natsu with a smile

“I will take it, Natsu, and I will love you” said Mira with a smile

“Tomorrow I will teach you how to use all of the new souls that I gave to you” said Natsu with a smile

“Ok, than let’s go back to the hotel, my love” said Mira with as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“Yes, but first, I need a few more kisses from you, my love, if not, I will die” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips a few times

“I guess I have to kiss you, I don’t want the love of my life and my hero to die” said Mira as they kissed a lot on the beach

After more than half of hour on the beach, they went back to the hotel

With Natsu and Mira at the hotel, at Mira’s room entry on the hall way

“Mira, I love you and good night, my love” said Natsu as he kissed Mira a few more times

“Natsu, I love you too and good night, my hero” said Mira as she kissed him a few more times

Before they went to their rooms, they kissed a few times

With Mira in her room

Mira just closed the door and let herself lean on it and put her hand over her heart

‘Natsu, you have become my reason to live, thank you, mom, dad, Lisanna, from up there, I know you send him to make me happy’ thought Mira for a few moments and after that she was getting ready to sleep

With Natsu in his room

‘Mira, you are my everything, I will do anything and everything to make you happy and I don’t want to see you sad or cry’ thought Natsu as he made a promise to his new girlfriend as he fell asleep after that

Natsu and Mira slept all night, dreaming of each other, what they dreamed about each other, that is up to you and your imagination, my dear readers

That is all until next time

**Next in END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 16 (The calm before the storm)**


	16. The calm before the storm

**END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 16 (The calm before the storm)**

**Mega arc: The Mastermind**

**Arc: Battle of Fairy Tail**

**Natsu/END flames’ powers**

**Red – Destruction**

**Yellow – Healing and protection**

**Purple – Clone and object making**

**Green – Poison**

**Blue – Freeze**

**Dark – Erase**

**White – Purification**

**Rainbow – Ultimate flame**

**Last time**

With Mira in her room

Mira just closed the door and let herself lean on it and put her hand over her heart

‘Natsu, you have become my reason to live, thank you, mom, dad, Lisanna, from up there, I know you send him to make me happy’ thought Mira for a few moments and after that she was getting ready to sleep

With Natsu in his room

‘Mira, you are my everything, I will do anything and everything to make you happy and I don’t want to see you sad or cry’ thought Natsu as he made a promise to his new girlfriend as he fell asleep after that

Natsu and Mira slept all night, dreaming of each other, what they dreamed about each other, that is up to you and your imagination, my dear readers

**Let’s start**

After the night, Natsu woke up at 8 o’clock, he got dressed and went to see Mira

When Natsu reached the door, Mira was opening the door and she jumped in his arms, kissing him with passion

“Morning, my love” said Natsu with a smile

“Morning, love” said Mira with a smile as well

“I came to take you to breakfast” said Natsu with smile

“Ok, I was going to come to you, but you beat me, let’s go” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“By the way, my love, you look beautiful today” said Natsu with a smile

“Thank you, my handsome hero” said Mira as she kissed him as they reached the lobby

After this, they had breakfast and they went outside for a long walk and a training session

With Erza and Kyoka at the same time

“You and Sayla should stop trying what you two are doing” said Kyoka with a demanding voice

“What are you talking about, demon?” asked Erza with a calm voice

“Don’t play innocent with me, Erza Scarlet, I know that you and Sayla have a pact to separate master Natsu and lady Mira” said Kyoka with a glare at Erza

“What the hell are you talking, you demon?” said Erza as she denied what Kyoka has said

“I saw and I also heard you two last night plotting about master and his girlfriend” said Kyoka serious

“So what if we did make a pact” said Erza as she remembered what happened last night

**Flashback**

With Sayla and Erza, at the same time Mira and Natsu were at restaurant

“So, do you and Juvia want to be in team Erza?” asked Erza with a smile

“Yes, but I think we two should become partners with something else, something that will help us both” said Sayla with a smile

“More exactly?” said Erza as she didn’t understand

“We team up to break master END and Mira’s relationship, this way you will be with Mira and I will have what is mine and that is master END” said Sayla with a smile

“I like it, we will make everything we can and we will break them and never let them be together, ever again” said Erza with a smile

“Ok, we will start planning tomorrow” said Sayla as she let leaving Erza alone

**End of flashback**

“Oh yhea, but what are you going to do about it?” said Erza with a hard tone

“I will stop you tow by all means, I will not let you and Sayla, even if she is my best friend, ruin master’s happiness and if Mira is the one that is making master happy, then I will be on her side, in the same way I will always will be on master’s side” said Kyoka with a glare at Erza

“We will see about that” said Erza as she left Kyoka alone

“If you will make master feel pain, you will feel pain 100 time more” said Kyoka to no one

With Elfman and Ezel

Ezel and Elfman were outside training, as Elfman saw that Ezel was manly, more than him, he asked the blue demon to train him and the demon agreed

“Come on, Elfman, if you want to be manly enough to save your family, you have to be faster, stronger and smarter” said Ezel as he was training with Elfman and by training I mean beating the hell out of the white-haired man

“I will be the manliest of men and I will always save my sister and my guild” said Elfman as he and Ezel started to fight again

With Lucy Sayla and Levy

“I can’t believe that you have now all of the 12 Zodiac Keys” said Sayla with a smile

“Yes, the last key that I found it was Loki, I mean Leo, the leader of the Zodiac 12, he impersonated a Fairy Tail wizard because he had been banished from the spirit world by the King of Spirits because he didn’t listen to his master and she had died on a mission, this way he was guilty of murder, but I changed the King’s verdict and he gave Leo to me for now on” said Lucy remembering what happened a few days ago at the same time Natsu was at the tower of heaven

“Wow, that was quite a story, Lucy, the humans have interesting stories” said Sayla with a smile

“Do you like humans’ stories?” asked Levy with a smile as she looked at Sayla

“Yes, I love humans’ stories and I love to read humans’ books” said Sayla with a smile

“Oh, I guess it is something great we have in common, I also like to read” said Levy with a smile

“I am glad that I found someone that will like to read like I do” said Sayla with a smile

“Not only you found someone that likes to read, but you also found someone that likes write stories and that someone is Lucy over here” said Levy with a smile

“Really, you are a writer, I would love to read what you have been writing and what you will write from now on” said Sayla as in her eyes were stars

“I will let you read my first story when is finished” said Lucy with a smile

“Ok, I know you will do a very good job, Lucy” said Sayla with a smile

“Thank you, but let me ask you this, why do you like humans and humans’ stories so much?” asked Lucy as she didn’t understand why a demon like Sayla like to read humans’ stories

“I guess you don’t know master END is half demon half human, well he is more human than demon, he is just a little more demon than it is a takeover demon soul or a devil slayer and because mater was half human I wanted to know more about the humans and so I ended up loving your stories, I mean humans’ stories” said Sayla with a smile

“I guess if he is half demon and Mira is a takeover demon soul they make a great couple” said Levy as she surprised Sayla

“Mira is a takeover demon soul?” asked Sayla with a surprised face

“Yes, she uses **Satan Soul** ” said Levy with a smile

‘This is bad, this makes her able to become immortal and to be master END’s wife, also I can’t control her, this is really bad’ thought Sayla as Lucy and Levy talked with her but she didn’t respond

“Sayla, are you alright?” said Lucy with concern

“Yes, I am alright, I just fell on my thought for a few seconds, don’t worry” said Sayla with a smile

“Sayla, do you want to go and eat an ice cream with us?” asked Levy with a smile

“No, you two go” said Sayla with a smile

“Ok, let’s go, Levy” said Lucy as they left Sayla alone

With Ur and Ultear

“Ultear, I need to know everything about you” said Ur with a smile

“Ok, mom, first I work for the Hades, not for the magic council” said Ultear as she wanted to continue but she was stopped by Ur

“Hades, like the Hades that is the guild master of Grimoire Heart, the most powerful dark guild” said Ur in shock

“Yes, after you let me at the center, Brain gave me to master Hades, who trained me and now he made me infiltrate the magic council, to keep them out of his back, so he and Mastermind to bring back Anksheram to life” said Ultear with shame in her voice

“Ultear, you can’t do this, master Natsu saved me and we owe him a lot” said Ur as for a moment she wanted to slap her daughter for what she had done, but she remembered that she was also to blame for what happened to Ultear and she didn’t slap Ultear after all

“I know, mom, and I will not betray him, instead I will tell everything to Natsu and I will beg for forgiveness, mine and my best friend from there, Meredy” said Ultear with a small hope in her voice

“Good, now I will help you anyway I can in order to get your hands on Gray and I hope you will help me get Silver as well” said Ur with a smile

“Ok, I will help you, but I want to know my father’s name” said Ultear with a smile

“I don’t know your father’s name, but I know this, he is the strongest Fairy Tail mage and his lover name/nickname is <<the lady killer>> that is all I know about your father” said Ur with a smile

“That helps a lot, but tell me more about how he looks” said Ultear as she almost knew who her father was now

“Well, he is strong build, with muscles and all, he has orange hair and light blue eyes” said Ur as she remembered her encounter with her mysterious lover

‘It’s how I thought, I know how my father is now’ thought Ultear

“Ultear, you have an idea who you father is or not?” asked Ur as she thought that Ultear knew something that she didn’t told her

“I think I know who my father is, but I will tell you more when you get back to Magnolia” said Ultear ‘I don’t know if I want you to be with Silver or with my dad, I mean come on, what child doesn’t want her parents together and I will ask my father to threaten Gray if he is not going to be with me, he is going to receive the beating of a lifetime’ thought Ultear as she and her mother went separate ways

With Mika and Gray

“I am telling you now, you will go to Juvia and apologize for what stupidity you have said and this is out of question, I have made myself clear, Gray??????????????????” said Mika on a demanding tone

Gray didn’t say anything and this annoyed Mika even more than making her future daughter-in-law cry

“GRAY!!!!” said Mika on a hard tone

“Ok, mom, I will apologize to Juvia” said Gray on a cold tone

“And???” said Mika as she looked at Gray right in the eyes

“I will do whatever it takes to earn her forgiveness” said Gray as he and Mika went to Juvia as he spend the whole day with her, doing what Juvia wanted, as Mika watched, just to make sure Gray doesn’t do anything stupid

With Natsu and Mira, as they spent all day training

“I think that is enough training for today, my love” said Natsu with a smile

“I think you are right, my love” said Mira with a big smile

Natsu and Mira were walking back to the hotel, holding hands and kissing

“Natsu, I can tell how strong I have become because of your upgrading my powers, but can you tell me how strong I am now?” asked Mira with a smile

“You are now more powerful than Mard and Lady Irene, I would say that you could beat God Serena with your new **Satan Soul Fire Demon Queen** ” said Natsu with a smile

“Do you think I can beat Gildarts?” asked Mira with a smile

“I don’t know that, I only met him once and I think he is stronger than Serena and maybe he can give me a run for my money, but so will you, I think that if you will fight him 10 times, you will win 6 and he will win 4” said Natsu with a smile and Mira was shocked, but happy

“I love you, Natsu” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips

“I love you, Mira” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

After they kissed a few more times, Natsu and Mira arrived at the hotel to have dinner

After dinner on the road to Mira’s room

“Mira, you are so beautiful, the most beautiful girl that will ever walk the Earth, I know there are other beautiful girls, but you are on your own league” said Natsu with a smile and Mira liked what her boyfriend said

“Thank you, Natsu” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips

Outside of Mira’s room with Natsu and Mira

“Mira, I love you and I will always love you, my love” said Natsu with a smile

“Natsu, I love you with all my heart” said Mira with a smile

 Natsu and Mira then kissed with more passion then ever

“Natsu, tomorrow we need to get back to Magnolia, and not just the two of us, all of us” said Mira with a smile

“I know, Fantasia, right? Ok, tomorrow morning all of us will be going back to Magnolia” said Natsu with a smile

“Good, I love you and good night” said Mira with a smile as she opened the door

“I love you too and good night” said Natsu as they kissed and Mira closed the door as well Natsu went to his room

The next morning the whole Fairy Tail guild went back to Magnolia

After a few hours they arrived at Magnolia, only to be shocked of what they saw

“What the hell is this?” asked Kyoka as she locked at the sky and she saw about 300 floating lacrimas all around Magnolia

“This is Laxus’s doing, this is thunder palace and if is activated will wipe out Magnolia and all of the people that live here” said Erza as she explained what happened

“ **Show yourself, Laxus** ” said Natsu on a hard voice

“So, the little demon and his bitch have come to play with the big bad Laxus” said Laxus as he mirror projected himself in front of Natsu

“STOP THIS RIGHT NOW AND APOLOGIZE TO MIRA OR YOU MAY NOT SURVIVE THIS DAY” said Natsu as he was getting angrier by each second that passed

“Hahaha, stop this, no fucking way, not only will I be the guild master of the strongest guild, but also I will be the world leader, I will make this world my empire and I will be known as the world strongest wizard and ruler” said Laxus as he was losing the last piece of sanity that he had left

“You are crazy, Laxus, stop this right now” said Mira as she started to gather her magic fact that surprised the whole guild

“Mira, you have your powers back?” asked Erza with a surprised face

“Yes, **_my boyfriend_** , Natsu gave them back to me, but we have more important matters to discuss right now” said Mira with pride in her voice

‘That is bad, if Natsu did this for her, they became even closer than ever, I have to do something or I will lose Mira forever’ thought Erza as she didn’t know how powerful Natsu made Mira

“ **LAXUS, THIS IS THE LAST WARNING, STOP THIS OR I WILL MAKE YOU** ” said Natsu with an angrier tone

“Stop this, I will not do such a thing, I tell you what I will do, I will destroy Magnolia, I will kill you, I will find the bitch, hill her brother, rape her over and over, and finally, kill her, now **Thunder Palace Activate** ” said Laxus as the thunder palace has activated and it was about to hit Magnolia

That is all until next time

**Next in END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 17 (The fight for Magnolia)**


	17. The fight for Magnolia

**END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 17 (The fight for Magnolia)**

**Mega arc: The Mastermind**

**Arc: Battle of Fairy Tail**

**Natsu/END flames’ powers**

**Red – Destruction**

**Yellow – Healing and protection**

**Purple – Clone and object making**

**Green – Poison**

**Blue – Freeze**

**Dark – Erase**

**White – Purification**

**Rainbow – Ultimate flame**

**Last time**

“What the hell is this?” asked Kyoka as she locked at the sky and she saw about 300 floating lacrimas all around Magnolia

“This is Laxus’s doing, this is thunder palace and if is activated will wipe out Magnolia and all of the people that live here” said Erza as she explained what happened

“ **Show yourself, Laxus** ” said Natsu on a hard voice

“So, the little demon and his bitch have come to play with the big bad Laxus” said Laxus as he mirror projected himself in front of Natsu

“STOP THIS RIGHT NOW AND APOLOGIZE TO MIRA OR YOU MAY NOT SURVIVE THIS DAY” said Natsu as he was getting angrier by each second that passed

“Hahaha, stop this, no fucking way, not only will I be the guild master of the strongest guild, but also I will be the world leader, I will make this world my empire and I will be known as the world strongest wizard and ruler” said Laxus as he was losing the last piece of sanity that he had left

“You are crazy, Laxus, stop this right now” said Mira as she started to gather her magic fact that surprised the whole guild

“Mira, you have your powers back?” asked Erza with a surprised face

“Yes, **_my boyfriend_** , Natsu gave them back to me, but we have more important matters to discuss right now” said Mira with pride in her voice

‘That is bad, if Natsu did this for her, they became even closer than ever, I have to do something or I will lose Mira forever’ thought Erza as she didn’t know how powerful Natsu made Mira

“ **LAXUS, THIS IS THE LAST WARNING, STOP THIS OR I WILL MAKE YOU** ” said Natsu with an angrier tone

“Stop this, I will not do such a thing, I tell you what I will do, I will destroy Magnolia, I will kill you, I will find the bitch, hill her brother, rape her over and over, and finally, kill her, now **Thunder Palace Activate** ” said Laxus as the thunder palace has activated and it was about to hit Magnolia

**Let’s start**

With Natsu

Natsu transformed into END

“ **Yellow Flame: Guardian Angel** ” said Natsu as an yellow flame formed an yellow angel who extended his wings forming a big sphere that protected all of Magnolia people and buildings from the lightning storm that was about to kill all of them and level up the city at the same time

As the lightning storm hit the yellow flame shield, it caused explosions, but the shield remained intact as did Magnolia with its habitants and buildings

‘Wow, Natsu/master is so strong’ thought the whole guild

With Laxus

“How the hell is this possible, he stopped my thunder palace with a single attack, it took me a whole month to gather the magic necessary for this spell and he stopped it just like that” said Laxus to no one

With Natsu as he was still in END

As the guild wanted to go after Laxus, Natsu stopped them

“Wait, there are traps around the whole city” said END with a serious tone

“But what do you want us to do, Master?” said Erza with an ironic tone “We can’t let Laxus get away with this” continued the red-headed girl

“I know this, Erza, but first we have to get rid of the traps” said END with a serious tone

“And how we do that?” asked Erza not knowing what her new master had in mind

“Like this **Dark Flame: Magic Tarp Eraser** ” said END as he hit the ground with his left fist and a wave of black flames erased all the magic runes in the city

Mira looked at END with concern and he understood what she meant

“Don’t worry, darling, this technique is harmless to people and mages, it only affects magic traps” said END with a serious face

“Sorry, darling, for doubting you, but I ……” tried Mira to say but END stopped her

“I know you didn’t mean to doubt me and I am not upset or anything else, now let’s get our guild back” said END as the other agreed with him

“Ok, let’s go to war” said Mira as Fairy Tail members went to find Laxus and his Thunder Legion

‘I can’t believe that even in his demon form he loves her’ thought Sayla as she walked on the streets of Magnolia

‘I can’t believe that Mira is attracted to master’s demon form, I thought that she will be frightened and run from his demon form’ thought Erza as she was on her way

With Kyoka

“Looks that I found myself a traitor” said Kyoka as she found Evergreen

“We are not the traitors, the others are for accepting and living with demons like you” said Evergreen

“Watch carefully, human, because, we, the demons, are the most powerful on this world, as we are its protectors and when Acnologia, the Dragon of Apocalypse, will struck master END or Natsu will be the one who end his reign of terror and chaos” said Kyoka with a smile

“Yes, the great master Natsu, he won’t survive his fight with Laxus, so he won’t have to worry about Acnologia or anything else because he will be dead” said Evergreen as she was sure the Laxus will kill Natsu

“Right” said Kyoka ironically

“You may be a demon, but I am a fairy who is superior to all living things” said Evergreen as she was ready to fight

“Bring it on, little human” said Kyoka as she was ready to fight as well

“Now turn into stone, **Stone Eyes** ” said Evergreen as she picked up her glasses, trying to turn Kyoka into stone, but didn’t work

“You foul, your little kinder garden trick won’t work on me because of two reasons: Stone Eyes magic only works on humans and it won’t work on someone stronger than you, idiot” said Kyoka as she laughed at Evergreen’s big mistake

“Maybe I forgot that my eyes don’t work on demons, but definitely I am stronger that you, actually I am the strongest woman in the whole world” said Evergreen hopping that she will make Kyoka fear her, but the demon only smiled at her

“That was all you can do, a little stone magic trick and an empty threat, than you can surrender to me and nothing too bad will happen to you” said Kyoka with a smile

“You can’t beat me because you can’t fly” said Evergreen as she flew away from Kyoka

“Don’t worry, I can fight a long range” said Kyoka with a grin

“But can you defend yourself **Fairy Magic** ” said Evergreen as a serious of light beam towards Kyoka

“That’s too easy” said Kyoka as she transformed her claws into swords and simply deflected all of the light beams

“Try this then **Fairy Bomb: Gremlin** ” said Evergreen as she created more light beam attacks were about to hit Kyoka

“Come on, you are not even trying” said Kyoka as she easily deflected again all Evergreen’s attacks

“Damn, this have to work, if not, I am dead **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun** ” said Evergreen as she attacked Kyoka with a huge amount of attacks of light beams

“You try to kill me from boredom” said Kyoka as she deflected and this attack like was nothing

“How is this possible, you took all of my attack and nothing???” said Evergreen as on her face was read only terror

“My time now, I will increase your pain by 10 and decrease your resistance by 10” said Kyoka as she extended her claws, hitting Evergreen

Kyoka’s claws formed an X and left marks on her victim, but Kyoka hit her multiple times

As a result of this Evergreen’s body was full of x cuts

“Stop, please, don’t kill her, I love her” said Elfman as he put himself between Evergreen and Kyoka

“I wasn’t going to kill her, just KO her, but you know that this woman was in league with the man who said that will rape and kill your sister” said Kyoka with disgust as she looked at Elfman

“I know that, but I love her and I forgive her for everything” said Elfman as he went to Evergreen

“Have it your way” said Kyoka as she left the scene

“Ever, are you alright, my love?” said Elfman as he carried her in his arms

“I will be fine” said Evergreen as she kissed Elfman on the lips

After that Evergreen faded out and Elfman took her to Porlyusica to heel her

With Laxus

“Dam Ever for losing against that demon bitch” said Laxus as he was pissed off because one of his team members lost against a demon

With Sayla

“Looks like we found ourselves a demon bitch that needs to be slayed, babies” said Bickslow as he and his babies approached Sayla

“Found” said one of Bickslow’s babies

“Hot” said another of Bickslow’s babies

“Demon” said the next Bickslow’s babies

“Bitch” said the fourth of the Bickslow’s babies

“Slayed” said the last one of the Bickslow’s babies

“You are disgusting and your story bores me to death” said Sayla as she looked at the armored men and his dolls with disgust

“What do you mean? Tell us” said Bickslow as he looked at Sayla with a look on non-understanding of what she meant

“Yes” said one of Bickslow’s babies

“Tell us” said another of Bickslow’s babies

“What” said the next Bickslow’s babies

“Do you” said the fourth of the Bickslow’s babies

“Mean” said the last one of the Bickslow’s babies

“It means I don’t like you, I like Levy and Lucy and your life story is boring” said Sayla with a bored face

“What do you mean by life story?” asked Bicslow

“What” said one of Bickslow’s babies

“Do you” said another of Bickslow’s babies

“Mean” said the next Bickslow’s babies

“By life” said the fourth of the Bickslow’s babies

“Story” said the last one of the Bickslow’s babies

“Well, in general story means everything you have done, but now it means your battle with me, you are going to lose easily to me” said Sayla with smile

“There is no way I am going to lose against you **Line Formation** ” said Bickslow but nothing happened

Much to Bickslow’s horror, the dolls moved to the ground at Sayla’s feet and stayed there

“Babies, what is happening to you? Why aren’t you moving? What the hell is going on?” asked Bickslow as he didn’t know what was happening around him, he didn’t understand why his possession dolls didn’t listen to him

“Let me explain to you, my curse allows me to control everything, including your filthy dolls” said Sayla with a smile

“I will be the one who controls you” said Bickslow as he took off his helmet and tried to control Sayla, but to his horror it didn’t work

“I am immune to control magic or possession” said Sayla as she smiled at the possession magic master

“Then I will beat you with my fists” said Bickslow as he attacked Sayla with his fists

‘I can easily end the fight here, but why not to play a little’ thought Sayla as she dodged Bickslow attacks, but she could easily order him to go to sleep, then she punched him in the face, making him bleed

Each time Bickslow attacked Sayla, she dodged and she hit him in a different area of his body, causing him to cough blood after each hit he received in his torso area

But after a few minutes she got bored

“Go to sleep” she ordered him and Bickslow fell on the ground

‘I should go and find the others’ thought Sayla as she left Bickslow there

With Laxus

“Dam Bickslow for losing against that demon witch, now all my hopes are in Freed, I hope he will defeat a few demons” said Laxus as lightning was flying everywhere as he was really pissed off

With Mira

“Looks I found the demon’s bitch, I will take you to Laxus-sama” said Freed with a sinister smile

“I won’t go to anywhere and you should be carefully with the language you use when you talk about me because Natsu might beat the hell out of you or even kill you” said Mira as she gathered her magic and got ready to transform

“What, you got your magic back?” said Freed as he was afraid that Mira was too much for him

“Yes, you can thank my beloved Natsu for that **Take Over Satan Soul: Fire Demon Queen** ” said Mira as she transformed into the most powerful take over that she had

As Mira started to transform, a rainbow flame covered her body and after the rainbow flame died down, she was fully transformed  

Mira looked now like her Halphas, but instead of blue it was red, like this, her hands were transformed in red claws, her feet were transformed in red demon talons, she had wings that were red, also she had a red tail and red upwards horns on her head, she wore a red body swimsuit that showed a lot of cleavage, Mira’s blue eyes changed to red, but her hair remained white

With Natsu

‘Mira has transformed into EMD, she really loves that form, but she has to be careful, not to kill her opponent’ thought Natsu as he was in his END form and he was flying towards Laxus location

Back with Mira

“What the hell are you, Mira, now?” asked Freed as he feared for his life

“Well, this is my most powerful form and in honor of Natsu I named it **EMD** ” said Mira with a smile

“EMD, what that mean?” asked Freed as he took a step back

“Well, E cams from Etherious, M is from Mira and D is from Dragneel in the honor of my beloved who gave me this form” said Mira with pride in her voice

“This is outrageous, but you will lose to me nonetheless” said Freed as he was ready to fight Mira

“ **Dark Ecriture: Pain** ” said Freed as the runes appeared on Mira’s body, but to his surprise she didn’t scream in pain

“This is all you can do, Freed, take this **Heat wave** ” said Mira as she send a wave of fire towards Freed

“That hurt, take this **Dark Ecriture: Suffering** ” said Freed as the runes appears on Mira’s body, but again nothing

“Freed, you don’t take me seriously, so I will do the same **Heat wave** ” said Mira as she send a more powerful wave of fire towards Freed

“That hurt more, take this **Dark Ecriture: Fear** ” said Freed as the runes appeared on Mira’s body, but again nothing

“Fight like you mean it **Heat wave, Heat wave,** **Heat wave** ” said Mira as she send three waves of fire towards Freed, sending him on the ground

After suffering medium burns, Freed got up and “ **Dark Ecripture: Death** ” as Freed tried to kill Mira, but he didn’t succeed

“ **Red Flame: Fire Ball** ” said Mira as she send a fire ball almost as powerful as END’s

As Mira’s fire ball hit Freed, he screamed in pain as his body suffered high burns

After a few minutes, Freed was back up to his feet

“This is not over, Mira, **Dark Ecripture: Darkness** ” said Freed as he transformed into a kind of a demon

“PFFFF, this demon wannabe has no chance against me” said Mira with confidence  

“ **Dark Breath** ” said Freed as he send a breath of darkness towards Mira

Much to Freed’s horror, Mira was unharmed

“I will finish this now **Red** **Flame: Queen Infernal Sphere** ” said Mira as a sphere of red fire formed around Freed and it lasted a few minutes, when Mira deactivated the sphere, Freed was down on the ground, barely breathing

With Laxus

“Damn Freed for losing against the whore” said Laxus as he was really pissed off

Back with Mira

After Mira finished her fight, Kyoka, Sayla, Lucy Gray and Erza arrived at the scene

“Mira, is that you?” asked Erza as she was not sure if it was Mira or not

“Yes, is me Erza, this is my EMD form, I mean Etheriuous Mira Dragneel or the Demon Fire Queen, do you like it, I love it since it was given to me by my boyfriend” said Mira as she was still in her EMD form

‘This is bad, if she can control this form, that means I can’t beat her’ thought Sayla who knew the power of the Fire Demon Queen

‘Why only bad thing happens to me, with this, Mira and Natsu are more connected than ever’ thought Erza as the others were happy for Mira

“Is that Freed?” asked Gray with a cold voice

“Yes and we have only two left” said Mira with a smile

“Actually, I took out the freak with the dolls” said Sayla with a smile

“With both Bickslow and Freed down, it remains only Evergreen” said Erza as she was back to reality

“Evergreen is down, I beat her and she is with your brother, who apparently is her lover” said Kyoka as she didn’t understand why Elfman had forgiven Evergreen’s treason so quick

“I know they are together and if Elfman can make her follow the right path and they are happy, I am ok with them together” said Mira with a smile

“We have to tell master END about the defeat of Thunder Legion, I will go after him” said Sayla with a smile, but Mira didn’t like it

“There is no need for you to go” said Mira with a smile

“I agree with Sayla, Mira, master must know” said Erza, Mira looked with suspicion at Erza and the fact that she agreed with Sayla it made Mira suspect something was odd

“I didn’t say that my Natsu didn’t need to know, I said that we don’t have to move from here” said Mira with a big smile and Sayla with Erza mad a tch when Mira said <<My Natsu>>

“But how are we going to tell him?” asked Erza with a serious tone

“I can speak with him telepathically” said Mira shocking everyone

 ‘This is worse than I thought’ thought both Erza and Sayla

Telepathical link between Mira and Natsu

“Natsu, can you hear me, my love?” said Mira as she and Natsu were connected now

“Yes, my love” said Natsu via telepathy

“Natsu, Thunder Legion is down, when you beat Laxus, is going to be over” said Mira via telepathy

“Ok, Mira, right now I am at the cathedral where Laxus is, I am going to END this now” said Natsu via telepathy

“Be careful, good luck, I love you and bye” said Mira via telepathy

“I will, love you too and bye” said Natsu as he severed the link and entered the cathedral

That is all until next time

**Next in END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 18 (Demon vs Dragon)**

 

 


	18. Demon vs Dragon

**END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 18 (Demon vs Dragon)**

**Mega arc: The Mastermind**

**Arc: Battle of Fairy Tail**

**Natsu/END flames’ powers**

**Red – Destruction**

**Yellow – Healing and protection**

**Purple – Clone and object making**

**Green – Poison**

**Blue – Freeze**

**Dark – Erase**

**White – Purification**

**Rainbow – Ultimate flame**

**Last time**

Telepathical link between Mira and Natsu

“Natsu, can you hear me, my love?” said Mira as she and Natsu were connected now

“Yes, my love” said Natsu via telepathy

“Natsu, Thunder Legion is down, when you beat Laxus, is going to be over” said Mira via telepathy

“Ok, Mira, right now I am at the cathedral where Laxus is, I am going to END this now” said Natsu via telepathy

“Be careful, good luck, I love you and bye” said Mira via telepathy

“I will, love you too and bye” said Natsu as he severed the link and entered the cathedral

**Let’s start**

Natsu entered the cathedral and the he saw Laxus

“Well, well, well, it looks that the demon has finally arrived” said Laxus as he looked at END

“What the hell happened to you Laxus? I know your Grandfather, he is an honorable man and I also knew his father, he was an honorable man as well, but you are just a scum, I don’t understand how a family can lower her level so much” said END as he looked at Laxus with disgust

“You are mad if you think that I have lowered my family level, I have risen like never before, I am the most powerful mage ever” said Laxus as his eyes showed madness

“HAHAHAHAHA” said END “You, the most powerful mage, you are nothing compared to me or the other powerful mages that I know and fought over the years” continued the demon, but the lighting mage didn’t believe the demon

“You don’t believe me, fine, than let’s fight and I will show you how strong I am and how weak you are” said Laxus as he entered his fighting stance

“Come” said END as the red flames surrounded him, the demon being ready to fight

Laxus transformed himself into lightening as he tried to surprise END, but the demon was too smart for the lightening mage and caught his fist with his left claw and after that he hit Laxus in the face with his right claw, as a result of this, Laxus was send flying across the room

“You are better than I expected” said Laxus as he got up on his feet

“Come, lightning boy” said END as he was a little arrogant, but he earned the right to be arrogant

Laxus then launched a series of lightning balls at END who responded with a series of fire balls, when the lightning balls and the fire balls collided; a huge explosion occurred as both attacks nullified each other

“Not bad, demon, take this **Lighting Hammer** ” said Laxus as a giant hammer made of lightning was making its way towards END

“Allow me to impress you **Purple Flame: Flame Make: God Spear** ” said END as he made a huge spear of purple flames and it was going to collide with the hammer

As the spear and the hammer collided, the two made a huge explosion and END used this in his advantage to strike Laxus with an attack

“ **Purple Flame: Fire make: Rain of Swords of Pain** ” said END as a rain of 25 blades hit Laxus causing him to scream in pain

After a few minutes of agonizing pain, Laxus stood up

“What the hell was that?” said Laxus as he still felt the pain through his whole body

“This was just a sample of what you are going to feel today and that attack was like my usually sword rain, but with an enchant of pain, just a little touch to make bastards like you suffer a lot” said END as he was enjoying seeing Laxus in pain, END was enjoying it because of the things that Laxus said about Mira and also about the things Laxus had done, but mostly END was enjoying seeing Laxus in pain because he insulted Mira

“You will pay for that, now I am going to show you my power” said Laxus as he activated his dragon slayer magic

“Dragon slayer magic pffff” said END as he wasn’t impressed by Laxus’s new magic at all

“What, aren’t you surprised or impressed??” said Laxus as he was pissed off now

“No, I suspected as much that you have some magic hidden, as about impressed, compared to Irene you are nothing, too bad she will not get her hands on you because then you will truly know what dragon slayer magic really means” said END as he was ready to fight again

“Nice words, let’s see if you can stop me now, END” said Laxus as he inhaled all of the lightning that was around him

“I will now come” said END with confidence

“ **Lighting Dragon Slayer: Dragon Roar** ” said Laxus as he attacked END with a huge roar made of lightning

“ **Red Flame: Ragnarok Canon** ” said END as he launched his ragnarok canon at Laxus

As Laxus’s roar and END’s canon collided, the latter overpowered the first and hit Laxus, causing him to suffer even more burns after the ones he got from the sword rain

“This is over, END” said Laxus as he stood up, but he was in pain

“Then, come, let’s continue this dance with our friend, the riper” said END with an evil smile

“ **Lighting Dragon Slayer: Iron Fist** ” said Laxus as he covered his fist in lightning and tried to approach END to hit him in full force, but he was stopped by the demon’s claw

“ **Red Flame: Wave of the Sun** ” said END as from his claw came a fire wave as hot as the sun flame

In the moment when END caught Laxus’s fist, he released the wave of the sun, causing Laxus to fly around the room, suffering more burns and with them his pain increased

“I will kill you and everyone that you love” said Laxus as he was now on one knee

“Every one that threatens my loved ones will soon have a place in my dreams” said END with a cocky smile

“Huh, I don’t understand” said Laxus as he was on his feet now

“In my dreams is where my enemies live or can still fight for the ones that I didn’t kill” said END as he was ready for Laxus’s next attack

“You will be the one who dies today” said Laxus as he was getting ready for his next attack

“No, I will not die here and now, or ever, I have just found a beautiful reason to live” said END as he was preparing his next move as well

“ **Lightning Dragon Slayer: Breakdown Fist** ” said Laxus as he sent a huge fist made of lightning at END

“ **Red Flame: Infernal Fist** ” said END as he send a fist twice as big as the lightning fist at Laxus’s lightning fist

As the lightning fist and the fire fist collided, the fire fist won and he hit Laxus, causing a huge explosion and Laxus’s screams of pain

After a few minutes of laying down, Laxus was making his way up

“ **Lightning Dragon Slayer: Raining Bolt** ” said Laxus as he raised his clenched fist in the air and lightning bolt was to hit END but

“ **Yellow Flame: Knight Armor** ” said END as the yellow armor protected him from the lightning attack “My time now **Red Flame: Infernal Anguish** ” continued END and a huge flame erupted from the sky causing Laxus to scream in pain harder than before

After a few minutes of agonizing pain, Laxus was slowly back on his feet

“I will obliterate you for this” said Laxus as he closed his hands together

“Come and try, you bastard” said END as he was more than ready for Laxus’s next action

“ **Lightning Dragon Slayer: Dragon Jaw** ” said Laxus as he tried to hit END with his jaw but he was counterattacked by END

“ **Dual Flame: Red and Blue: Pricing arrow of fire and ice** ” said END as he put his hands together catching Laxus’s jaw, as they continued to fight, from END’s right claw a red arrow came that burned Laxus’s left hand and from END’s left claw a blue arrow came that froze his right hand, after this, END hit Laxus in the chest with his tail, making the dragon slayer cough blood

Laxus’s hands were damaged, but not to the point that he can’t use them, not yet anyway

“I will kill you, son of a bitch” said Laxus as he got up after a while of being down in pain

“Come you, motherfucker” said END as he was now pissed off by Laxus’s commentary

“ **Lightning Dragon Slayer: Heavenward Halberd** ” said Laxus as he threw a massive spear of lightning at END

“ **Red Flame: Imperius Spear** ” said END as he threw a spear made of flame at Laxus

As the two spears collided the flame spears won and struck Laxus hard on his belly, burning out the skin hard

After a few minutes, Laxus was back on his feet

“That’s all so disappointing” said END mocking Laxus

“I will finish you, now once and for all” said Laxus as he entered Dragon Force

“I tremble in fear” said END ironically

“ **Lightning Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Roaring Thunder** ” said Laxus as he launched at END with his fist covered in lightning, but before he could attack the demon

“ **Red Flame Ultimate Attack Enchanted by the Power of the Gods: Star Explosion** ” said END as he attacked Laxus with his best fire attack

Much to Laxus’s horror, until his fist could make contact with END, he was enveloped in a sea of red flames, courtesy of Star Explosion cannon

Laxus’s body was heavily burned, as his whole body was in deep pain

After 10 minutes, he got back up, but he was in great pain

“What happened, Laxus, you are all show and no go” said END as he approached the dragon slayer

“I will show all show and no go” said Laxus as he started to cast Fairy Law

‘He is insane, but this is over’ thought END as he activated his dark flame

“ **Dark Flame: Erasing Arrow** ” said END as he attacked Laxus before he can cast Fairy Law

As the dark arrow hit Laxus, it burned all of his mana and dispelled Fairy Law before he can cast it

“I will finish you now” said END as he wanted to kill Laxus, but he remembered two things

**First flashback about 100 years ago with Natsu and Yuri**

“Natsu, if you can, please, protect my family, in the future, when I can’t or after I die” said Yuri as he and Natsu were under the Tenrou tree

“I promise you that I will protect all of your family, now and in the future” said Natsu as he smiled at Yuri

“I know you will, my friend” said Yuri with a smile

“What are friends for if not to help each other?” said Natsu with smile

**END of first flashback**

**Second Flashback, current year, a few days after Natsu became Fairy Tail Guild master, with him and Mira, at his office**

“Natsu, I want to tell you something” said Mira with a smile, as she was sitting on her desk

“Yes, Mira, what is it?” said Natsu as he was sitting on his desk

“Here, at Fairy Tail, we are all family, we look after each other and we forgive each other’s mistakes” said Mira with smile

“I know that, Mira” said Natsu with a smile

“I want you to promise me that you will do everything you can to save all of us” said Mira with a smile

“Mira, I promise you I will do that” said Natsu with smile

**END of second flashback**

Telepathical link between Mira and Natsu

“Mira, can you hear me?” asked END through telepathical link

“Yes, Natsu” said Mira as she was happy to hear his voice

“I defeated Laxus, but I didn’t kill him, do you want me to spear him?” said END as he wanted Mira’s opinion on this

“Don’t kill him, just make sure he learned his lesson” said Mira with kindness

“Are you sure, he tried to kill everyone, including you and me, also he wanted to rape you” said END as he wanted to make sure that Mira was fully aware of what Laxus had done or wanted to do

“Yes, just make sure that he can’t harm anyone from now on” said Mira with a smile

“I will erase his magic forever, how does that sound?” asked END hoping for a yes

“That sounds fair” said Mira as she was sure that this was what Laxus deserved

“Ok, so that will be” said END with a smile

“See you soon” said Mira with a smile

“Yes, see you in a few minutes” said END as he caught the link

Back with the fight END vs Laxus

“Kill me then, what are you waiting for” said Laxus with a dark smile

“Mira and a promise that I made to your great grandfather, they don’t want me to kill you, so I will not kill you” said END with a smile

“You may be powerful, but you are weak” said Laxus with a mocking face

“Says the man that is half burned” said END with a grin on his face

Laxus didn’t say anything just looked at END

“ **Dual Flame: Dark and White: Magic Eraser and Purification** ” said END as a pillar of white and dark flame hit Laxus, erasing his magic for eternity

After a few moments, the pillar disappeared and Laxus looked at END with big eyes

“I took away you powers, for good” said END with a serious face

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” screamed Laxus as he realized he was powerless and badly hurt

END didn’t say anything, only transformed back to his human form

After a few minutes

“Natsu, are you ok?” said Mira as she and the others reached what was left of the cathedral  

“Yes, I am fine, Mira” said Natsu as he was now hugged by his girlfriend

Mira then kissed Natsu on the lips with passion

“Mira, I love you” said Natsu with a big smile

“I love you too” said Mira with a big smile of her own

Erza and Sayla weren’t happy of seeing the two lovebirds being lovely

“I see that the fight is over” said Gray with a cold voice as he looked at Laxus, whose body was covered in burns all over

“Yes, I beat him and took his powers for good, but he is still alive, barely” said Natsu as all of the others were in shock

“You can do that master, cool” said Gray as he made a mental note <<Never upset the master>>

“Master, you can heal wounds? Right?” asked Erza with a serious look

“Yes, why do you ask” responded Natsu as he and Mira were holding hands

“Can you heal Laxus?” asked Erza with a serious face

“Yes” said Natsu with a smile, as he locked at Mira first and then at Erza

After a few moments of Natsu doing nothing, Erza got impatient and asked again

“What you are waiting for, heal him” demanded Erza

“I said that I can, but I didn’t said that I would” said Natsu with serious face

“You will let him die????????” said Erza with a serious face, but she was smiling inside because she had a weapon that she can use against Natsu in her quest to win Mira

“I won’t heal him, but I will let others do it, I know that Porlyusica can, so take him there” said Natsu with a serious face

“Just like a demon” whispered Erza as she was going to use this against Natsu as soon as she can talk with Mira alone

“Nee-san, master” said Elfman as he and Freed entered the cathedral

“Freed, Elfman, can you take Laxus to Porlyusica, I have something to talk with Mira” said Erza with a serious face

“Yes” responded Elfman with fear

“Of course” said Freed with a bit of happiness that he can take care of his idol

As Elfman and Freed took Laxus to Porlyusica

Natsu went to talk with the Mayer about the damages

Gray and the other left, leaving Mira and Erza alone

With Mira and Erza

“Mira, I want to talk with you” said Erza with a smile

“What is it, Erza?” asked Mira with a smile

“You saw today that Natsu is demon, evil, is that the kind of man you want to spend your life with?” asked Erza as she thought that Mira will come to reason and break up with Natsu

SLAP

Mira slapped Erza on the face

“How dare you? You know what that pig deserved and Natsu was kind to spear him, any other man would have killed him, the way he talked about me and the fact that he almost killed everyone in Magnolia, if it wasn’t for my Natsu, that is enough reason for any man to kill him, but for me, he speared him, that made Natsu more human than you and most of the people in the world” said Mira as her magic was higher than ever

“But, Mira, he is a ……..” tried Erza to say but Mira stopped her

“Just one more bad word about Natsu and our friendship is over, not only that, but I will give you THE beating that you deserve” said Mira with a serious face

Erza nodded

“Good” said Mira as she walked away

That is all until next time

**Next in END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 19 (Yours forever)**  


	19. Yours forever

**END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 19 (Yours forever)**

**Mega arc: The Mastermind**

**Arc: Battle of Fairy Tail**

**Natsu/END flames’ powers**

**Red – Destruction**

**Yellow – Healing and protection**

**Purple – Clone and object making**

**Green – Poison**

**Blue – Freeze**

**Dark – Erase**

**White – Purification**

**Rainbow – Ultimate flame**

**Last time**

With Mira and Erza

“Mira, I want to talk with you” said Erza with a smile

“What is it, Erza?” asked Mira with a smile

“You saw today that Natsu is demon, evil, is that the kind of man you want to spend your life with?” asked Erza as she thought that Mira will come to reason and break up with Natsu

SLAP

Mira slapped Erza on the face

“How dare you? You know what that pig deserved and Natsu was kind to spear him, any other man would have killed him, the way he talked about me and the fact that he almost killed everyone in Magnolia, if it wasn’t for my Natsu, that is enough reason for any man to kill him, but for me, he speared him, that made Natsu more human than you and most of the people in the world” said Mira as her magic was higher than ever

“But, Mira, he is a ……..” tried Erza to say but Mira stopped her

“Just one more bad word about Natsu and our friendship is over, not only that, but I will give you THE beating that you deserve” said Mira with a serious face

Erza nodded

“Good” said Mira as she walked away

**Let’s start**

Three months has passed since the fight between Laxus and Natsu, as the first was still recovering in the care of Freed, as for Natsu he returned to his usual job as a guild master

Natsu and Mira went on a date every other day during these three months, as for Erza and Sayla, they didn’t give up on their plan to break the couple

With Mira and Cana

They were sitting at one table, as Mira took a break from her job as Nat’s secretary because he was in the city talking with someone

“Have you and Master, well, done it?” asked Cana her best friend

“Not yet, but since we have three months I will like to make love with Natsu tonight” said Mira with a smile

“I want to wish you good luck tonight, but I will beat you tomorrow at the miss contest” said Cana as she took a sip from her drink

“We will see about that” said Mira “I want to win for Natsu, especially since he will be the announcer” continued Mira as a big smile appeared when she said <<Natsu>>

“I think your competition will try to impress Natsu and still him from you” said Cana as she was referring to Sayla who was now with team Erza at their usual table

“She can try as long as she wants, I will not back down and Natsu will never look at her as he looks at me” said Mira as she was sure about Natsu’s love

“I like this new Mira, keep it going and listen to me, never, but never, break up with Natsu because of someone else wants, if you break up with him, do it because you don’t love him anymore or because he made a mistake that you can’t forgive, but in rest don’t ever break up with him” said Cana with sincerity

“I will do as you say, but I am sure that I will always love him, as for him making something that will make me break up with him, I don’t think so, he will never cheat on me or beat me, those two being the only two reasons that I will ever break up with him” said Mira with a smile

“Good, now, you and him will become one” said Cana with a smile

“Yes, I will be his forever and he will me mine forever” said Mira with a smile

“I wish you both only the best” said Cana with a smile

“Thank you very much, you are a truly good friend, Cana” said Mira with a smile

Cana and Mira hugged each other and Mira went back to her job as Cana looked angrily at Erza and Sayla

With Natsu and Mira

After Natsu finished his meting outside the city, he was back at his office and he was greeted by his girlfriend with a passionate kiss on the lips, as he gave Mira the huge bouquet of red roses and a chocolate that he bought for her

At the end of the work day, Natsu and Mira went on a date in the park and after a nice walk in the park, Mira invited Natsu to have dinner at her home

Mira was dressed in a white sleeveless blouse and a white short skirt and Natsu was in a pink t-shirt and white pants

“Natsu, honey, I would like for us to have dinner at my place, I prepared a romantic dinner for us and a surprise, what do you say?” said Mira with an angelic voice

“I would love to, but are you sure you want this” said Natsu with a smile

“Yes, honey, I am sure” said Mira with a big smile

“Ok, if say so” said Natsu with a smile

After this they went to Mira’s home for dinner

At Mira’s home

As they reached Mira’s home, she put the flowers in a vase and invited Natsu to the dinner room which was also the kitchen

As Natsu reached the kitchen, there was a table for two, on the table were a few candles and roses, a very romantic table for a romantic dinner for two people that were in love

“Mira, when did you have time to do all this?” asked Natsu with a smile

“You know that I went home for lunch, well, I made it then all of this, for the man that I love” said Mira as she put the food to warm up

After that Mira put on some music to make the atmosphere more romantic

Mira and Natsu talked about different things

“Just a sec, Natsu, is time for us to eat” said Mira as she went now to take the food and serve it to her and Natsu

After they ate

“Mira, that was the best food I ever eaten” said Natsu with a smile

“Thank you, my love” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips

After a few moments, Mira put a new song at the lacrima

“Natsu, I want this to be our couple song” said Mira with a smile

“If you like it, I will love it” said Natsu as he stood up “But we will dance on it” continued Natsu as he took Mira’s hand and they started to dance

<<Ed Sheren Thinking out loud>>

After the song ended

“Natsu, take me, make me yours” said Mira with a smile

“You are sure, Mira?” asked Natsu with a love in his words

“Yes, I am” said Mira with love in her words

“Ok, but there is a problem” said Natsu with low voice

“What is the problem, Natsu?” asked Mira with love

“I may hurt you if I am not making you immortal and I don’t know if you want to be immortal” said Natsu with guilt

“There is no problem, Natsu, make me immortal, I will love to spend an eternity with you, my love” said Mira with a smile

“That is a relief, Mira, I am so happy that you want to be immortal as me” said Natsu with a big smile

“What is to do? How will you make me immortal?” asked Mira with a smile

“It’s simple, give me a knife and I will explain to you” said Natsu with a smile

Mira grabbed a knife and handed it to Natsu

“It is simple, I will cut both our hands and mess up our blood as I say a spell” said Natsu as he cut his hand at his wrist

“Ok, Natsu, do it” said Mira as she extended her arm for him to cut as he did

After Natsu cut both his and Mira’s hands, he put them together forming an x

“With the power of the demon king, I, Eterious Natsu Dragneel, make you, Mirajane Straus, my eternal queen and soon you will be my wife and you will be known as Eterious Mirajane Dragneel” said Natsu as a yellow light covered them and Mira became immortal as Natsu, Zeref and Mavis and their children

After a few moments, Mira asked “It is the same each time or it is special?”

“It depends on the person you want to make immortal, I made Zeref because I was immortal when I killed that fake god, Zeref used the same ritual for Mavis, but their children and ours will not require a ritual” said Natsu with a smile

“I am so glad that we are together for eternity” said Mira as she hugged Natsu

“I know, I feel the same, but don’t worry, Mira, I will marry you by the law of men soon” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

“I know, I will happily say yes and become your wife, but right now **_I want to be yours forever_** ” said Mira with a smile

“Ok, I will make **_you mine and I will become yours forever_** as well” said Natsu with a smile

“Let’s go to my bedroom” said Mira with a smile

“Lead the way, princess” said Natsu with a smile

After this, Natsu and Mira went to her bedroom

On the stairs leading to the bedroom were roses and candles

At Mira’s bedroom

The whole floor was filed with roses and candles, as well on the bed was a red heart of roses

“Natsu, I love you with all my heart, you are my everything, without you I will die, with you I am more alive than ever, I was lost in solitude and darkness, but you saved me, you showed me that I can be loved and I can love, as I found an extraordinary person to love and to be loved by him” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips with passion

After they broke the kiss

“Mira, I love you with all my heart, you showed me that you can find love after hundreds of years of waiting, literally, as you didn’t care that I was a demon or with hundred years older than you, you still love me and want to be with me forever, you are the girl that I have searched for all my life” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips with passion

**Lemon starts here**

Natsu and Mira kissed each other until they reached the bed and then Mira pushed Natsu on the bed and

“Natsu, you have done a lot for me, let me please you first” said Mira as she crawled over Natsu giving him a perfect view of her breasts

“Do as you want, princess, but after this, is my turn to please you” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips

“Thank you, my prince” said Mira after the kiss

Mira started to kiss Natsu’s neck as her hands were at his abs and going down to the hem of his t-shirt as she started to lift it until she lifted the t-shirt of Natsu’s body, leaving him topless

“Wow, Natsu, you look hot” said Mira as she admired Natsu’s well build upper body as her hands started to touch his abs

“Thank you, honey” said Natsu as Mira started to kiss his neck then she lowered her kisses to his chest as she continued to kiss him and moved lower until she reached his abs and she kissed each one of the six pack abs of her boyfriend

Mira’s hands started to unbutton Natsu’s belt and she pulled away his pants

Mira started to stroke Natsu’s dick through his pants making it hard

“It looks you have something big here, let’s see what it is” said Mira as she took off Natsu’s boxers

As Mira left Natsu completely nude, she admired Natsu’s manhood for few moments

“Wow, Natsu, you are very big” said Mira as she stared at Natsu’s dick for a few moments

‘That is supposed to get inside of me, I hope it will not rip me in two’ thought Mira as she started to stroke Natsu’s dick with her hand

“Mira” moaned Natsu as he felt good from Mira’s soft hands

Mira continued to stroke Natsu’s dick for a few minutes with one hand, her other hand was touching Natsu’s abs

“Natsu, if you liked what I have been doing to you till now, you will love what I am going to do right now” said Mira with a lust smile

“What are you going to do, Mira?” asked Natsu but when Mira started to suck his dick he could only moan her name

Mira’s technique to suck Natsu’s dick was sloppy because she only had read about this, but she got better as time passed

“Mira, I feel so good” said Natsu between moans

Mira started slow, but as time passed she sucked Natsu’s dick faster and faster, making him moan her name, which only made her suck him faster and with more passion

“Mira, I can’t hold much longer” said Natsu as he was ready to cum

‘I done it, I made him cum’ thought Mira as she felt Natsu ready to explode

After a few moments

“MIIRA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of his girlfriend’s mouth

After Natsu finished coming and Mira ate all of his cum, Natsu rolled her as he was on top of her

“My time to bring you pleasure, princess” said Natsu as he kissed her on her neck

“Do with my body what you want, Natsu, it is yours” said Mira with a smile

Natsu’s hands started to squeeze Mira’s breasts through her blouse

“Natsu” moaned Mira as she felt her lover’s hand on her breasts

Natsu’s hands then went to the hem of her blouse, lifting it off her body slowly

After this, he unclasped her bra, throwing it alongside with her blouse

“Mira, you are gorgeous” said Natsu as he admired Mira’s big round tits and her pink erected nipples

“Thank you, my love” said Mira with a smile as Natsu started to kiss Mira’s neck as he went lower until he reached her tits

Natsu started to kiss Mira’s tits all over, not missing a single part of them, making Mira feeling pleasure

After a few moments Natsu started to suck Mira’s right tit and squeeze Mira’s left tit, then, after a few moments, he changed, he was sucking Mira’s left tit and squeezing Mira’s right tit, as his other hand was massaging her pussy through her skirt and panties

After a few minutes of sucking Mira’s tits, Natsu started to kiss her stomach, until he reached her skirt, which he took off along with her panties

“Mira, you are a goddess, but not any goddess, you are my goddess” said Natsu as kissed Mira’s pussy

“Yes, Natsu, I am yours and yours alone” said Mira as Natsu started to lick her pussy lips with his tongue

Natsu started to lick Mira’s pussy, as well as he knew, as his hands squeezed Mira’s tits making her moan his name

“Natsu, give me more, please” said Mira after a few minutes of being pussy licked by Natsu

Natsu did as Mira wanted him to do and besides licking her pussy, he added a finger inside of Mira’s pussy, making her grab the bed sheets with both her hands

“Natsu, I feel so good” said Mira as Natsu was pleased by what he was hearing

Natsu added now a second finger to Mira’s pussy, as his mouth left her pussy to suck her right and his other hand was squeezing Mira’s left tit

After a few minutes, Natsu decided that was time to make Mira reach heaven and added a third finger to her pussy, as well he sucked her tit harder and squeezed her other tit harder

“Natsu, I can’t hold up much longer” moaned Mira as she was ready to cum in any moment

What Mira just moaned was music to Natsu’s ears, as he continued his work to please his white-haired lover

After a few moments

“NATSU, I AM CMOING” said Mira as she came around Natsu’s fingers and Natsu licked his fingers

“Tasty” said Natsu with a smile

After Mira recovered from heaven

“Take me now, Natsu, make me yours” said Mira with a smile

“Ok, Mira, I will, but this will hurt, so brave yourself” said Natsu as he put his dick at Mira’s pussy

“I will be fine, Natsu, I know you love me, so you will be a gentle as possible” said Mira with a smile

“I will be gentile and I love you too, Mira” said Natsu with a smile

Natsu pushed his dick inside of Mira’s pussy, until he reached her hymen and stopped

“If you are not ready, we can stop now, I don’t mind” said Natsu with love in his eyes

“It is ok, Natsu, do it, I am more than ready to be yours forever” said Mira with love

Natsu pushed forward and destroyed Mira’s hymen, taking her virginity as she screamed of pain and blood licked out of her pussy

Natsu stayed unmoved, as he watched the tears forming in Mira’s baby blue eyes, he kissed the tears away and kissed her on the lips to distract her from the pain she felt right now

After a few minutes, Mira felt that the pain was gone and now she started to feel pleasure

“Natsu, you can move now” said Mira with a smile

“Ok, Mira” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips

Natsu started to penetrate Mira’s pussy at slow speed as both of them felt pleasure from this

“Natsu, I feel so good” said Mira as Natsu continued to thrust in and out of her and his hands started to play with her tits

‘He is so big inside of me’ thought Mira as she felt only pleasure

“I feel good too, Mira, you are the best” said Natsu as he was in heaven now, making love with the love with his life

‘Mira is so tight’ thought Natsu as he felt only pleasure now

Natsu decided that was time to speed up a little, so he started to thrust in and out Mira’s tight pussy at medium speed

After a few minutes of being thrusted at medium speed, Mira wanted more so she asked for more

“Natsu, please go faster” said Mira with lust in her voice

“If this is what you want, I will go faster” said Natsu with a smile

Natsu started now to thrust his dick in and out Mira’s pussy at fast speed making both of them moan each other’s name

After a few minutes, they felt that they were at the edge

“Natsu, I am so close, I am going to cum” moaned Mira with a smile as she felt her climax near

“Mira, I am close as well, I am going the cum soon” moaned Natsu as he was ready to pull out his dick out of Mira’s pussy, so he would cum out, but Mira wrapped her legs around his waist, stopping him from puling his dick out of her pussy

“Inside, I want you to cum inside, I don’t care if I get pregnant” said Mira with a smile

“Ok, Mira, if this is what you want” said Natsu with a smile

After a few more thrusts

“I AM COMING, NATSU, I LOVE YOU” said Mira as she came around Natsu’s dick forcing him to cum as well

“I AM COMING, MIRA, I LOVE YOU” said Natsu as he filled Mira’s pussy with his cum

**Lemon ends here**

**(AN I know is a short lemon, but as a first lemon, I wanted it short, I promise that I will make a chapter with 90% lemon in the future)**

After they recover

“Natsu, if you want, we can go a few more rounds” said Mira with a smile

“No, honey, I am fine” said Natsu with a smile

“But you are not satisfied yet” said Mira as she looked at Natsu’s dick which was still hard

“That may be true, but I don’t want you to get hurt, so we can make love all night another time, but now you must rest, I don’t want to risk your health” said Natsu with a smile making Mira feel so much love coming from him

‘He will deny his own pleasure just to be sure that I am fine’ thought Mira

“Ok, but we sleep hugging each other” said Mira with a smile as she hugged him using his chest as a pillow

“Yes” said Natsu as he covered themselves with a blanket

“Natsu, I love you” said Mira after this she fell asleep

“Mira, I love you too” said Natsu as he followed her to the dream land

That is all until next time

**Next in END master of Fairy Tail Chapter 20 (Miss Fairy Tail)**

**Author's Note:**

> read and comment


End file.
